Were I Young Again
by Megan 74
Summary: Eric learns of QSA's plans, and sends his depressed maker to find the telepath. Sookie's first meeting with a vampire goes very differently when she meets Godric at Merlotte's. AU. G/S
1. Chapter 1

Were I Young Again

by Megan 74

Pairing: Godric/Sookie

Rating: M

Genre: AU, romance, drama

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only borrow Charlaine Harris' and Alan Ball's toys before returning them.

Summary: Eric learns of QSA's plans, and sends his depressed maker to find the telepath. Sookie's first meeting with a vampire goes very differently when she meets Godric at Merlotte's. AU. G/S

A/N: This fic is based on both TB and SVM, and will hold elements of both the show and the books. I'm going to pick and choose the things I like to add to the story. Spoilers for both books and TV show.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 1

"Thank you, Rasul," Eric said into the telephone. "I will not forget this favour."

Godric sipped his bottle of blood substitute as he watched his child from where he sat on the couch in Eric's office. It didn't taste very good at all, but Godric had lost his desire to feed on humans. Having humans throw themselves at him only because he was a vampire, left Godric rather cold. And thus he stuck to the synthetic blood, no matter its vile flavour.

"Well," Eric said as he put down the phone and stared at his maker. "It seems Sophie-Anne is planning to poach on my turf."

Godric quirked an eyebrow in response, only to indicate that he'd heard his child. He wasn't surprised by Sophie-Anne's antics. She was a spoiled vampire, and she was used to getting what she wanted, whenever she wanted.

Eric stretched out in the chair behind his desk. "It appears one of the queen's pets has a cousin in some backwater town in my area who has a special talent."

"What talent?" Godric asked.

"She's telepathic or psychic or something." Eric got a faraway look on his face. "I had a psychic once. It was incredible."

"Are you referring to that Romanian girl you were obsessed with in the 16th century?"

Eric raised both eyebrows in surprise. "You remember that?"

Godric cracked a smile for the first time in days, possibly weeks. "Her whole town came after us with torches and pitchforks. Yes, Eric, I remember that. Vividly."

Eric chuckled and shook his head in obvious amusement.

"And now there is a new psychic for you to obsess over," Godric mused. "Only this time they'll be coming after you with shotguns and pickup trucks."

Bowing his head, Eric chuckled even louder and then made a dismissive gesture. "That won't happen if you go and check out this girl."

"Me?" Godric asked in puzzlement. The last thing he wanted to do was go to some backwater town and socialize with some poor human girl. He'd only come to visit with his child to see if Eric could bring some joy back into his life, but so far it wasn't looking good. No matter how much he cared for Eric, Godric was tired.

He didn't understand the world any longer. He didn't understand humans, and he didn't understand other vampires anymore, especially now that they were out in the open and they were expected to behave as...as what exactly, Godric hadn't a clue.

"Yes, you," Eric said in a firmer tone. "I'm busy. I've got a dispute to settle in Monroe, and I've got an application for a new resident in my area to review."

Godric sighed and sipped his blood again. He tried not to make a face at the taste, and ignored Eric's snort. Eric had offered him all sorts of willing humans ever since he'd arrived, but Godric just didn't have an appetite to speak of. He knew this worried Eric, but there just wasn't anything Godric could do about it.

"What is Sophie-Anne planning, exactly?" Godric asked. If he was going to do this, he didn't want to walk into any of the queens little plots without knowing everything there was to know.

"She's sending one of her procurers to seduce the girl, possibly glamour her."

Godric stared at Eric. So he was supposed to either glamour the psychic or convince her not to fuck whatever vampire came for her? Godric did not like this plan at all. "Can't you send Pam?"

"Send Pam to some backwater town? She'd sooner stake me than willingly talk to those rednecks."

Godric sighed again and admitted defeat. It wasn't like he had anything better to do besides hiding out in his child's office since he couldn't stomach the actual patrons of Fangtasia. "Fine. What's the psychic's name?"

"Sookie Stackhouse. She lives in Bon Temps, and she works at some bar called Merlotte's."

"And when is this procurer thought to arrive?"

"Soon." Eric got up from behind his desk. "I'm getting something to eat," he said, and eyed the bottle in Godric's hands with obvious distaste. "Are you sure you don't want someone?"

"I'm quite sure, thank you." Godric swallowed the last of the synthetic blood and got up as well. "I'll just go visit Bon Temps and get this over with. I assume you'll want her to work for you if she's useful?"

Eric nodded and then grinned. "Maybe the psychic will let you have a little taste. I remember mine was quite delicious."

Godric wrinkled his nose. "I wouldn't count on that, my child. I'll just offer her employment and leave it at that."

"Suit yourself," Eric said with a shrug, and Godric followed him out of the office, wondering how on earth he was going to find some backwater bar in a backwater town to convince some backwater psychic to work for the local vampire Sheriff.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Godric decided to fly, since flying was something that still gave him an inkling of joy. Especially flying over unlit areas, which was getting harder to do in this day and age. He enjoyed the darkness beneath him, with only the moon and stars to light his way.

He flew east, at Eric's indication, and stopped at a gas station to ask for directions. The human behind the counter didn't even seem to realize he was dealing with a vampire, and Godric preferred it that way.

Bon Temps, as it turned out, wasn't difficult to find, nor was the bar where the psychic supposedly worked.

Godric touched down in a gravelled parking lot filled with rusty pickup trucks and little, worn foreign cars. He was sure the newest model in the lot was at least five years old.

The gravel crunched beneath his feet as he made his way over to the door, and the moment he opened it, he wrinkled his nose. A wall of scents greeted him; beer and old sweat and cheap perfume and a whole array of human foods.

Once inside the bar, Godric looked around for a moment. The place was crowded but not packed, and it looked exactly like you'd imagine a backwater bar to look. Godric moved towards the first empty booth he found and sat down. Most of the humans around hardly noticed his presence, but one of the waitresses standing near the bar was glaring at him. She had red hair, and soon she was joined by a young, blonde woman.

"Sookie," the red-haired waitress said in a whisper, but Godric heard her just fine from across the room. "Some underage kid just sat down in your section. Go tell him to shoo."

Godric snorted inwardly and then focused his attention on the blonde girl who was apparently named Sookie. There couldn't be that many waitresses with that name, so Godric assumed this was the psychic he was looking for.

Sookie picked up her empty tray and made her way towards Godric's booth with confident steps.

"Hi!" she said with a large, strained smile and Godric stared up at her, wondering what was wrong with her. She seemed very tense yet very cheerful. "Arlene thinks you're underage, but I think she's wrong."

"I'm not underage," Godric said, and Sookie's smile grew impossibly wider.

"I knew it! So, what can I get you?"

"A TruBlood, please."

Sookie's smile fell just a bit. "I'm so sorry, we don't have any. Sam got some last year, but nobody ordered it, so it went bad. You're our first." At Godric's puzzled look, she added in a whisper, "_Vampire_."

"Ah." Godric kept staring at her, which seemed to unnerve the human somewhat.

"Can I get you anything else?"

Godric shrugged. "Just bring me something a human would drink."

"All right!" Sookie's strained smile was back, and just as she was about to turn around, a voice from the booth next to his interrupted them.

"Don't mind Sookie now, mister. She's crazy."

Godric watched as Sookie deflated, her smile disappeared and a pained look came over her face.

"I'll be right back," Sookie whispered and made her way back to the bar.

"The name's Rattray. Mack Rattray. And this here is my wife, Denise," the human said as he leaned over the booth. Godric barely looked at them but the did inhale deeply. Ah. He smelled marihuana, a few other addictive chemicals, and underneath it all, vampire blood.

These were V-users, and possibly drainers, by the looks of their sudden interest in him.

Perhaps he could be of use to Eric and his area, instead of merely wearing a hole in Eric's couch and drinking all his TruBlood.

"Good evening," Godric said, and managed a small smile.

"Why don't we join you," Mack said, and before Godric could reply Mack was already sitting across from him, while Denise slid into the booth beside him. Godric pulled back a little as the human female tried to worm an arm around his shoulders and bared her neck at him. He did not like contact, human or otherwise. Besides, this human female's blood smelled appalling since there were so many chemicals in it.

But Godric knew if he wanted to catch the drainers he had to play along, at least for a little while.

"Will you look at that," Sookie said as she stood at the bar, clearly displeased by the way Denise was trying to wrap herself around Godric. A few other humans gasped when Sookie revealed he was a vampire, but Godric wasn't surprised by their reactions. Most humans had a difficult time accepting his kind, and Godric couldn't blame them for it.

"Perhaps we should go outside," Godric said to Mack and Denise, just as Sookie approached them with a glass filled with some human drink. Sookie stopped dead in her tracks, the glass on her tray tipping over under the sudden force.

"Don't you go anywhere," she said as she gave Godric a hard look. "Why don't I bring y'all a free pitcher of beer." And off she went back to the bar.

Godric looked after her in bewilderment, unsure what that human wanted of him. Perhaps she was crazy after all, just as the other humans had claimed. It didn't matter. He had located her, and he could deal with her after he took care of the potential drainers.

Mack and Denise were eager enough to follow him into the dimly-lit parking lot.

"Over there is a quiet corner," Mack said as he gestured to the tree line in the back of the lot.

Godric made his way there, and the moment he stopped near the trees he heard the female slip something out of her clothing. He zipped to the side and grabbed her arm hard enough to dislocate her shoulder.

The woman shrieked as a long, thin silver chain fell from her hands.

Drainers. Just as he had suspected.

The male got out a knife and yelled at him to release his wife, but with one flick of his hand Godric knocked him to the ground, the knife flying into the underbrush.

With ease he hauled both humans up and set them down on the ground on their knees while he stared deeply into their eyes, glamouring them.

"Tell me, how many vampires have you drained?" he asked, his fangs clicking to attention before he could stop himself. The idea of these humans killing his kind upset him more than he thought it would.

"We drained one in Arkansas," Denise said in a monotone voice. "But we went to jail for that."

"And we drained one in Baton Rouge. We got away with that one," Mack added, sounding equally dull.

These were active drainers, and they needed to be dealt with. But Godric had no intention of killing them. His days of mindlessly slaughtering humans were over. But he could glamour them into going to the police and turning themselves in. Between the vampire draining and whatever else kind of illegal drugs they used and possibly sold, they'd be gone from Eric's area for a few years, and that was all that mattered.

But just as Godric wanted to glamour the humans, a loud yell sounded from behind him.

"Get away from him!"

Godric turned at once and saw Sookie standing there with a thick, long chain in her hands.

Great. Now he'd have to glamour her as well, as she was clearly trying to save the humans from the wicked, evil vampire. Godric shook his head. He knew this mission would be trouble, and now he was proven right.

"Oh. Sorry," Sookie said as she lowered the chain in her hands. "I thought they were draining you."

That got Godric's attention and he turned around completely and stared at her in confusion. "You came here to save me?" he asked in pure astonishment.

"Yeah," Sookie said, a blush rising up her cheeks. "I thought they were draining you, and I couldn't let that happen if I could save you."

Godric released a bark of laughter. Never in his long existence had he been this surprised. "But why would you want to save me? You don't know me. I have slaughtered thousands of your kind."

Sookie shrugged, though she did seem a little uneasy about his last statement. "Because what the Rattrays were planning on doing to you is wrong, no matter who you are or what you might have done at some point."

Godric stared at the girl, seeing her in a whole new light. Here was a human who would risk her own, short life to save his, even though she did not know him.

"Were you going to...er...eat them?" Sookie asked softly.

"What?" Godric asked, shaking himself out of his quiet contemplation of the girl.

Sookie gestured at her own mouth, making a face, and Godric realized his fangs were still out. He put them away at once with a click.

"No, I have no intention of eating them. I was going to make them go to the police to turn themselves in."

"Oh." Sookie took a few hesitant steps closer. "How were you going to make them do anything?"

Godric looked down and he couldn't stop a smile from tugging on his lips. This girl was unbelievable! Here she was, standing in the dark with a vampire who had admitted he'd slaughtered her kind, and instead of running away from him in terror, she actually stepped closer because she was _curious_?

"It's called glamouring," Godric explained, while the girl listened attentively. "I suppose it's a form of hypnosis."

"Can all vampires do that?"

"Yes." And with that, Godric turned his attention to the humans on the ground and looked them deep into their eyes. "You will go to the nearest police station at once and confess all your crimes. You will tell them about the vampire you have drained, and about all the drugs you use and sell, and any other illegal things you might have done."

He broke the connection to their minds and stepped back as the humans scrambled to their feet and hurried away towards their car.

"Wow," Sookie said and furrowed her brows. "I can't hear you," she said in surprise.

"I didn't say anything to you," Godric helpfully pointed out, but before he could stop her the girl was standing in front of him and placed both her hands on his cheeks. Godric froze, her warm hands searing hot against his cold skin. He hadn't been touched in such a long time that he was unsure what the make of this strange sensation.

"No, I mean, I can't _hear_ you," Sookie whispered, staring at him in wonderment.

Godric looked at her for a moment before it dawned on him what she was talking about. She wasn't a psychic. "Are you telepathic?" he guessed, and the girl dropped her hands at once and looked at him in shock, her mouth falling open.

"How...you..."

Godric chuckled at the girl's obvious loss for words. "I've known a telepath once."

"Really?" Sookie actually bounced on the balls of her feet a few times. "I've never met anyone like me."

"Telepaths are rare," Godric agreed. "But not unheard of."

"Could I meet this other telepath?" Sookie asked, biting her lip.

"No. I met him in the 17th century. He was a monk in an Italian monastery." What Godric didn't tell her was that the local vampire king had learned of the telepath's existence, and when he'd had him taken from the monastery, the telepath had eventually killed himself because he refused to work for Satan's agents.

"Aww, shoot," Sookie said, trying to hide her disappointment with a bright smile. "What's your name?"

"Godric."

"Godric?" Sookie giggled for a moment, much to Godric's confusion. He didn't think his name was funny in any way. "Were you ever a knight?"

"A knight?"

"Yeah. Your name sounds like a knight. Sir Godric." Sookie giggled again.

"No," Godric said and he couldn't hold back a smile. "I was never a knight. And that is probably a good thing, since knights were an unfriendly lot."

"Really? How about knights in shining armour?"

Godric snorted in derision. "A Victorian invention, just like the modern understanding of chivalry. Actual knights were mercenaries with a lust for violence, and they cared little whom they slaughtered as long as they got paid."

Sookie stared at him with wide eyes. "I had no idea."

"That's not your fault. History has been rewritten so many times over the years," Godric said with a shrug. He'd long given up the hope that humans would ever know their own, true history.

"So, how old are you, if you've known actual knights?"

Godric frowned. He usually didn't like revealing his age to humans, but this girl amused him. "I do not recall my exact age, but I know I'm over 2000 years old. Probably close to 2100 years."

Sookie gaped at him, much as he'd expected she would. "So what are you doing here?" she asked, gesturing around them. Yes, why would a 2000 year old vampire visit a backwater bar in Northern Louisiana? Godric realized he'd better reveal the truth to the girl. She had done him a service after all, with her attempted rescue, even if he hadn't been in need of saving.

Godric inhaled in unnecessary breath. "I came here to look for you, Ms Stackhouse."

"What?" Sookie's eyes widened in confusion and possibly fear.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but you are in grave danger."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sookie swallowed. "In danger from what?"

"From others of my kind," Godric said with little emotion. "Others who know you're a telepath, and who would use you for their own gain and without caring for your wishes."

"What?" Sookie shrieked.

"Perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere?" Godric looked around, taking in their surroundings. This wasn't the place to bring life-changing news. "Is there somewhere private we can go?"

"I need to get back to work," Sookie said in a high-pitched voice and turned to leave.

She was obviously panicking, and Godric reached for her and gently grabbed her wrist. Her arms were bare and the warmth of her skin felt rather pleasant against his fingers. "Ms Stackhouse, you tried to help me this evening, and now I am trying to help you. If you'll let me." He felt the pulse in her wrist race against his fingertips.

Sookie shook her head and licked her lips. "I get off work in about an hour. We could go to my home then. It's not far."

"That is acceptable. I'll wait for you in the bar until you're done."

"Okay," Sookie said, and Godric let go of her wrist, missing the heat of her skin at once. Perhaps it really had been too long since he'd touched anyone in a significant way if this girl had such an effect on him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Godric sat in the same booth as he'd occupied before, with a glass of some kind of soda in front of him that Sookie had brought him. He waited patiently, lost in his own thoughts, as the minutes ticked by.

Sookie went about her work as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened, her smile bright and her shoulders tense.

The humans who seemed to know he was a vampire gave him suspicious looks, and the shifter behind the bar seemed downright hostile, but Godric ignored them. He was trying to decide how much to tell Sookie. When he'd started this mission, he figured he'd just offer the girl a job, or perhaps even glamour her to work for Eric.

But now that he knew the girl a little, now that the girl had been willing to risk her life for him, Godric knew he owed her the truth. All of it.

Eric would protect her, he knew, if she agreed to work for him. He was quite sure his child would take a liking to the girl, if only for her physical attributes. She was beautiful, with nice curves and bountiful breasts.

Yes, Eric would like her just fine. And that could only work in the girl's favour.

"I'm about ready to sign off," Sookie said as she passed his booth. "Can you meet me out back?"

Godric nodded, and pulled a stack of money from the pocket of his pants. He dropped a ten dollar bill on the table, figuring that would be enough to cover one human drink plus a tip. He got up, nodded at the shifter behind the bar, who narrowed his eyes in response, and then he left the bar quietly.

Sookie already stood waiting for him in the parking lot beside a small, dented yellow car.

"Is this yours?" Godric asked, wondering if that vehicle was even safe to drive.

"Yep." Sookie opened the car door and gestured for Godric to go around to the passenger seat.

Godric climbed in, buckled his seatbelt, and looked around curiously. He didn't think he'd ever sat in such a decrepit car before. While his own tastes weren't as flashy as his child's, who preferred red Corvettes, Godric did like his luxury cars.

It took Sookie three tries to get the car running, and all the while Godric tried not to wince in sympathy as the motor groaned in protest until it finally started.

"Do you want me to drive you back to your car later?" Sookie asked as she drove off the parking lot.

"I didn't drive here."

"Did someone drop you off?"

Godric chuckled. "I flew."

Sookie yanked at the steering wheel in shock, and Godric used his vampire speed to grab hold of the wheel and turn the car back so they wouldn't crash into a nearby row of trees.

"Sorry!" Sookie gasped, sitting rigid, her fingers curled tightly around the wheel.

"Do you want me to drive?" Godric offered, even though he really didn't want to drive the rotten little car.

"Nah, I'm fine. Promise." Sookie offered him an uncertain smile. "I just didn't know you could fly. Can all vampires fly?"

"No. Some vampires have special talents. Mine is flight."

"Must be nice, to fly."

Godric shrugged. "I've always enjoyed it."

Sookie gave him a quick glance. "Can I ask you something?" she asked softly. Godric nodded. "How old were you when you were...you know..."

"Turned?"

Sookie nodded, biting her lip. She did that a lot when she was nervous, apparently.

"I do not remember, exactly," Godric said. The only thing he remembered of his last couple of years as a human were the constant pain and fear and humiliation. Much like his first years as a vampire, now that he thought of it. "I think I was in my late teens."

"But back then, you'd have already been considered an adult, right?"

"Yes." Godrid glanced at Sookie. She could be surprisingly perceptive. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

"And do you have a husband waiting for you at home?" Godric asked, thinking it would be good to know what he was getting himself into now that he was accompanying her to her house.

"No!" Sookie released a nervous laugh. "Just my grandmother."

"Ah." Godric frowned. He couldn't understand why a woman as beautiful as Sookie didn't have a husband. As far as he could remember, humans usually married before they turned twenty-five. "Are you separated?" Humans divorced at the drop of a hat nowadays, Godric knew that much.

"God, no," Sookie said with a snort. "I don't date much. Or ever. Because of my handicap."

"I do not understand."

"I can't be with any guy. Touching someone makes their voices louder in my head."

Godric thought about that and then realized what the girl was saying. He considered some of the things he thought about when fucking a woman, and agreed that it would indeed be torture for the woman if she knew his every thought.

"What are you thinking now?" Sookie asked as she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Godric grinned at her. "That I may be a vampire, but I'm also a man, and no woman should hear a man's thoughts when he's intimate with her."

"Exactly!" Sookie giggled, and Godric looked her over once. Did this mean the girl was still a virgin? He'd never been good at sniffing out virgins, since he didn't care much for them. Eric loved virgins, loved breaking them in as he called it, but Godric found them tedious more often than not.

He inhaled the girl's scent, amplified as it was now that they sat in a small enclosed space. Under the layer of beer and grease and sweat there was something delicious lurking, but he wasn't sure if it was her purity or something else. Unconsciously, he licked his teeth. She did smell mouth-watering.

"You can't hear my thoughts, can you?" he asked, before he could stop himself.

"No," Sookie said, her smile suddenly shy. "It's very peaceful."

Godric snorted with laughter, much to Sookie's obvious surprise. "My apologies. I have just never heard anyone refer to anything to do with vampires as peaceful before." At Sookie's wide-eyed look, he added, "We're many things, Ms Stackhouse, but peaceful is not one of them."

"I wouldn't know. You're the first vampire I've ever met. And please call me Sookie."

"Very well, Sookie," Godric said, just as Sookie turned the car into a long driveway. Godric squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as the car hobbled along he potholed driveway. This certainly explained the condition of the car.

"Here we are," Sookie said as she parked the car around the back of the old farmhouse and shut off the engine. "I think my grandmother's still awake."

"Does she know you're a telepath?" Godric asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Yeah, I guess. But we don't really talk about it."

"They perhaps it's time you did, considering the things I have to tell you."

Sookie bit her lip and got out of the car, her purse clutched tightly under her arm. Godric followed her to the kitchen door.

"Gran, we have a visitor," Sookie called as she stepped inside the house. Godric waited patiently at the door, not that he had much of a choice.

"Oh? At this time? Who is it?"

"It's - " Sookie appeared at the door again, giving Godric a confused look.

"You have to invite me in," Godric said with an impish smile. "But I assure you, you can rescind my invitation at any time and I'll have to leave."

"Oh! Sorry! Godric, please come in." Sookie stepped away from the door and gestured him inside.

In the kitchen Godric found an elderly woman seated at the table, a book in front of her. She was dressed in a nightgown and bathrobe.

"My apologies for visiting you at such a late hour," Godric said as he nodded politely at Sookie's grandmother. "But I'm afraid what I have to tell you couldn't wait."

"That's all right, Mr..."

"Gran, this is Godric..." Sookie stared at him with a frown. "Sorry, I don't know your last name."

"I use many last names in my dealings with humans, but I have none that is my own. I have always just been Godric, and you may address me as such."

"Well, Godric, please have a seat," Sookie's grandmother said and made to get up. "Can I offer you anything to drink?"

"No, thank you." Godric gently steered Sookie towards the table. He wanted to get the niceties out of the way as soon as possible, so they could get on with more important things.

Once they all sat, Godric looked between the two women. "Mrs...Stackhouse?"

"Yes," Sookie's grandmother said with a smile. "But please call me Adele. I have a feeling you're older than I am."

Godric chuckled. "Indeed I am. You are aware your granddaughter is..gifted?"

"Oh yes, our Sookie is a special girl," Adele said while Sookie blushed.

"Yes, she is. However, it has come to our attention that one of Sookie's cousins has told some vampires in New Orleans about Sookie's gift."

"Hadley!" Sookie shrieked, while Adele clapped both her hands over mouth.

"You know which cousin this might be?"

"I only have one cousin," Sookie said. "And Hadley's had problems for a long time. She ran away to New Orleans a few years ago after she left a rehab clinic early."

Godric nodded his understanding. "Then it's safe to say this Hadley is currently the companion of a very important vampire in New Orleans."

"What do you mean?" Adele asked, having moved her hands to clutch them over her heart. "And how is she? Is she in danger?"

"I'm afraid I do not have more information on Hadley at this moment," Godric said as he clasped his hands on the table in front of him. "But I will find out more if you so desire."

"Please," Adele said, her voice breaking slightly. "That girl has made her share of mistakes, but she's still my granddaughter."

"I understand. Vampires have a hierarchy. My...friend is the local authority of vampires in this area. But in New Orleans resides the authority of vampires for the entire state. Hadley is her companion and has told her about Sookie's gift. Sophie-Anne, that is the name of this vampire, has decided she wants Sookie for herself, whether Sookie likes it or not."

Godric stopped talking when he noticed tears falling down Adele's cheeks. Sookie got up and handed her grandmother a box of tissues, followed by a glass of water.

"This must be a shock for you, I realize, but I believe that telling you the truth is better than hiding information."

"And I appreciate your candour, Godric," Adele said as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "And I sure appreciate you coming here to warn us."

"What's this Sophie-Anne going to do?" Sookie asked. She was biting her lip again as she gave Godric a dubious look.

"She will be sending one of her procurers to...convince you, by any means necessary, to offer yourself to Sophie-Anne."

"Any means?" Adele asked with a frown. "What does that mean?"

"Seduction, blackmail, threats against loved ones."

"My stars," Adele gasped, pressing a tissue over her mouth.

"We are not human," Godric said as kindly as he could. "We have operated under our own rules for millennia. And while most of us now try to keep our dealings with humans confined to within human laws, not all follow these new rules. Sophie-Anne is such a vampire."

"But what can we do to stop her?" Sookie asked. She sounded more angry than scared, and Godric wondered if that was a good thing. "She can't just have me kidnapped."

"Actually, she could, but I don't think she will. She'll want you to come to her under your own will, even if you're manipulated into it."

"Well, if I meet this procurer, I'll just tell him to go to hell!" Sookie leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. She looked defiant and stubborn all at once, and Godric found himself smiling at the sight of her.

"Actually, it's not that simple, Sookie," Godric said with a shrug.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Adele asked. Aside from a few tears, she seemed to accept everything well enough, for which Godric was grateful. He had no talent for comforting hysterical women.

"My friend, the local vampire authority, his name is Eric Northman, is willing to offer Sookie protection if she agrees to work for him."

Sookie frowned. "Work as what?"

"As a telepath, of course. Eric owns many businesses, and having someone who can screen his human employees would be very useful for him. He would pay you well, and I believe he offers his human staff a lot of benefits."

"Health insurance?" Adele asked, perking up a little, though Sookie was still frowning.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad," Adele said with an expectant look at Sookie. "And this would be enough to keep Sookie out of this Sophie-Anne's hands?"

"For now," Godric said. Sookie might need additional protection, such as a public claiming from a vampire or even a blood bond, but Godric knew he couldn't offer any of those things without speaking with Eric first. "If she signs a contract with Eric, Sophie-Anne may very well accept that since Eric is her underling."

"Can I think about it?" Sookie asked with a sigh.

"Of course. I'll ask Eric to draw up a contract, so you can look it over."

"And what should we do about this...procurer? Should we tell him Sookie is considering someone else's offer?" Adele asked.

Godric frowned and thought that over for a moment. "Don't open your door for anyone you don't know after dark. A vampire needs an invitation to enter a human home, but if you make eye contact with them, they can glamour you to invite you in."

"Glamour?" Adele asked, nonplussed.

"It's like hypnosis," Sookie whispered to her, seemingly proud she knew that little titbit.

"Oh. What else?"

"If you encounter any vampire aside from me or Eric, assume it's the procurer. You should contact me immediately. If you give me your cell phone, I'll add my number to it."

"I don't have a cell phone," Sookie said as she looked down.

"Really? And here I thought I was the only one who had problems with certain pieces of modern technologies. I still haven't figured out the microwave," Godric said, trying to lighten the mood somewhat.

Sookie giggled while Adele gave him an indulgent smile and then got up to find him a piece of paper. Godric wrote down his cell phone number, Eric's cell phone number and the number for Fangtasia.

"If you see any other vampire, or if anything out of the ordinary happens, I want you to call me at once," Godric said as he handed Sookie the piece of paper.

"Thanks, I will."

"I'll contact you as soon as I have a contract for you to look over," Godric said as he got up from the table. "And now I will leave you lovely ladies to your well-earned rest."

"Godric, do you mind if I ask you a question," Adele said as she saw him to the door. Godric nodded. "Where were you during the civil war?"

"Which one?" Godric asked, puzzled. "I have seen many wars, and quite a few of them were considered civil wars."

Adele clapped a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter, while Sookie sighed behind them. "She means the American Civil War."

"Ah. That one." Godric offered Adele an apologetic smile. "I'm afraid I wasn't in the Americas at that time."

"Oh, that's all right," Adele said as she patted him on the arm. "No one's perfect."

Godric chuckled. He liked this old woman. He was still surprised, though, when she cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Thank you, Godric, for coming here to warn us."

"You're welcome," Godric said sincerely. Then he looked at Sookie and remembered how she'd come to his rescue all by herself only armed with a chain. There was no telling what she would do if confronted with another threat, even to her own life. "Sookie, please do not confront any vampires by yourself. Call me at once instead."

"I promise," Sookie said, a little petulantly, and she opened the door for him. "Thanks, Godric."

"I'll see you soon." Godric gave Sookie one last smile and then stepped outside. Once he was off the porch, he took to the sky, hearing Adele exclaim loudly, "My stars, he can fly!"

That would give Sookie another little something to explain to her grandmother.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Godric went straight to Eric's house, and considering the late hour, he wasn't surprised when he found Eric already there, seated behind his desk in the underground, light-tight part of his house.

"And how was our little psychic?" Eric asked as he looked up from his computer screen.

Godric sat down in the only other chair in Eric's underground office. Eric didn't entertain many visitors in his resting place. "She's not a psychic. She's a telepath. And she's agreed to consider working for you."

"Excellent," Eric said as he leaned back in his seat.

"I told her you'd draw up a contract for her." Godric thought about Sookie's rotten car, and the rotten driveway, and the farmhouse that needed repairs. "Be generous."

Eric quirked an eyebrow at that. "Why?"

"She'll be worth it."

"Are you sure?"

"She tried to save me from drainers after she'd only met me for a minute or two."

That got Eric's attention, and Godric told him about what had happened, earning him a few chuckles here and there.

"She does sound...interesting," Eric said after Godric finished his story. "I can't wait to meet her."

For some reason, this made Godric uneasy, though he wasn't sure why. "Don't bother," he said, before he could stop himself. "She's not your type."

"What a pity," Eric said with a peculiar look. Godric ignored him and went in search of a bottle of vile blood substitute.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I was thinking of doing this story as multiple POVs (one per chapter), but Godric won't stop talking in my mind, so for now we're stuck with him. Maybe later we'll hear from Sookie, but I can't make any promises. This will be long story, though, so much is possible. I do think I'll keep it a Godric/Sookie fic, without Eric thrown into the mix. **

**I hope to update weekly, depending on the pressures of RL. And I'd love to hear what you all think of the story. Reviews really do keep me writing! Thanks, everyone! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Godric woke up hours before sunset, like he usually did. He turned on his side and looked at Eric, who was still deep at rest. He enjoyed just watching his child, he always had.

Shifting a little closer, Godric reached out and trailed his fingertips down Eric's cheek. Until Godric had seen his child that night on a battlefield, he hadn't known what love was, but when he saw Eric, he knew, deep down, that it was love at first sight.

His Viking, defiant to the very end, when he wished he could fight Godric as he lay dying on that pyre. His beautiful child, so loyal and stubborn and with a zest for life Godric had always envied him for.

Yes, his Viking was his proudest achievement, that much Godric knew.

Godric sat up when something occurred to him.

Sookie.

She reminded him of his Viking.

Godric chuckled. That little human girl was just as defiant and stubborn and brave as his child had ever been.

Well, that explained why he enjoyed spending time with her. Because he had enjoyed last night, if he was honest with himself.

The real question was, of course, if it changed anything. Godric was supposed to return to his duties in Dallas the next day, and he'd been confident that Eric would protect the girl if she signed the contract. But now...Godric sighed. He had no desire to return to Dallas, to emerge himself in the local vampire politics again, to keep all the Dallas vampires in check. He'd long ago lost any pleasure he'd ever had in being Sheriff.

The only desire he had was to see to Sookie's safety and well-being, and because she reminded him of his Viking, that wasn't a big surprise.

Well, he supposed he could be selfish once more, after decades of subjecting himself to the duties of being the Dallas Sheriff. He reached for his phone and sent Isabel a text message to tell her he wouldn't be returning to the nest anytime soon, and that she should consider herself Sheriff until such a time he did return.

If the King of Texas had a problem with this arrangement, Godric was sure he'd hear about it soon enough. But Isabel was a competent and fair vampire. She'd do well, and the king should have no complaints.

Godric got up and stepped into Eric's opulent shower. And when the warm water rained down on him, Godric had to concede, once again, that indoor plumbing had been one of mankind's greatest inventions.

Before he met Eric, Godric had never been concerned with hygiene. He was caked in blood and mud more often than not during his first millennium. But Vikings were a notoriously clean people, and Eric, even though he had no authority over his maker, had set Godric straight on bathing right from the start.

Godric grinned at the memories of Eric trying to order him to wash, meanwhile holding his nose shut because he couldn't deal with the stench of Godric's tangled mess of hair that reeked of old blood and decay.

Reaching for the bottle of Eric's fancy shampoo, Godric remembered that he had washed his hair as thoroughly as he could at that point, because he wanted to please his new child, his eternal companion. But his mat of hair had been such a lost cause, he'd eventually let Eric just shave it all off, much to Eric's relief.

But as Godric washed his hair and body, his thoughts returned once more to that brave and defiant telepath. Eric would probably have a contract ready the moment he rose for the night, so that meant Godric could visit with her again.

He was looking forward to it, he realized.

And yet, he didn't want their meeting to be all about business. He wanted to please Sookie, just like he'd wanted to please Eric so many centuries ago.

But how did one please a backwater waitress? Godric hadn't a clue.

There were things Sookie needed, so perhaps he could get her a gift. If his memory served him well, women liked receiving gifts. Yes, a gift would please Sookie, and Godric knew exactly what he wanted to get her as he got out of the shower.

And that's why Eric found him two hours later sitting behind his computer, still naked, researching cell phones.

Eric quirked an eyebrow when Godric smiled up at him. "You seem in better spirits this evening," Eric pointed out.

Godric shrugged. "I'm getting Sookie a gift."

"Ah," Eric replied with a smirk. Godric ignored him until Eric leaned over him to look at the computer screen. "A cell phone? Why?"

"She doesn't have one yet."

"Then get her something better than this," Eric said, making a dismissive gesture at the model Godric had selected.

"No," Godric said stubbornly. He'd specifically selected a simple yet functional model. "She does not understand modern technology well."

Eric muttered something about retarded rednecks.

"Eric!" Godric bristled, and at once Eric tried to look contrite, but that had never been an easy look for him. Godric ignored him again. He could sympathize with Sookie. It had taken Joseph a whole night to explain the workings of a cell phone to him when Godric had gotten his first one. And then, when only six months later someone had pointed out to him his cell phone was hopelessly outdated, Godric had been royally pissed off.

He liked technology well enough, but he just wished humans would slow down a little in their inventions. It had taken mankind only a few centuries to go from inventing a functional steam engine to flying a rocket to the moon.

It was impossible to keep up with.

"Are you ordering it online?" Eric asked, pulling Godric from his thoughts.

"No, I'll get it at the mall later." Godric didn't like ordering things online. He was never sure how it worked, and he didn't like the idea that people might steal his credit card information. He preferred stores he could walk into and touch items before he purchased them. "Do you have the contract ready?"

"Should be in my email," Eric said, and at once Godric got up so Eric could sit down behind the computer.

"Good. Then I will visit Sookie this evening to give her the contract."

"And your gift," Eric said with a peculiar little smile.

"Yes." Godric made to leave Eric's office, but he turned around in the doorway. "Do you think she will like my gift?"

Eric shrugged. "Most women I know would prefer jewellery."

Godric considered that. Sookie wasn't like most of the women Eric knew, so he should be good with his choice. "No, I think she will like it," he said with conviction, and left the room before Eric could reply.

Godric got dressed in black cargo pants and a grey long-sleeved shirt. He preferred simple clothes nowadays. He'd spent so much time in so many ridiculous outfits over the centuries, pretending to be human, that now he refused to wear anything that wasn't just plain and comfortable.

Though, some days, he really missed the times when he could just sew his own clothing; deerskin pants, rabbit-fur boots, and a wolf's hide to wrap around himself in the winter time.

Life had been so much simpler then: sleep in the ground in his animal skins, hunt for blood and sex during the night in the ancient forests of Europe.

But those forests were gone now, replaced by asphalt and concrete, and Godric had had to adapt, just like the rest of the world.

He laced his black boots up and when he returned to Eric's office, the contract lay waiting for him.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Eric called after him with a wide grin, and Godric chuckled before he could help himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He found a phone shop in the mall nearest to Eric's house, and the clerk was very helpful once he realized Godric knew exactly what he wanted. He even gift wrapped the box in shiny, golden paper and put it in a plastic bag so Godric could conveniently carry it with him.

As he strolled through the mall towards the exit, Godric spotted a jewellery store and stopped in front of their window display. Perhaps Eric's comments about women preferring jewellery had some truth to them. Godric wasn't sure. He'd never spent much time with human women, aside from quick feeds and fucks, and in his early days those encounters usually hadn't been pleasurable for the women, but then Eric had put a stop to that, too.

Godric stared at the silver and gold and platinum pieces, wondering if he should get Sookie another gift.

His phone rang, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Godric? This is Sookie Stackhouse."

Godric smiled at hearing her voice. "Hello, Sookie. How are you?"

"All right. Look, this is going to sound like a bad joke, but a vampire just walked into our bar."

At once, Godric's fangs were itching to come out. "Don't do anything rash. I will be there." And he hung up, tucked his phone away and used vampire speed to exit the mall, ignoring the startled shrieks from humans who felt him rush by. Once he took to the sky outside, he flew as fast as he could, which was very fast, so it only took him 10 minutes to reach Merlotte's.

He zipped to the door, but at the last moment he used human speed to open it. Once inside he quickly scanned the area, spotting Sookie near the bar at once. She gave him a bright smile, but Godric didn't return it, since he'd noticed the vampire sitting in the booth he'd been occupying the previous night.

The vampire had dark hair and dark eyes and couldn't be more than 200 years old, if even that.

Godric ignored him as he strolled towards the bar. He stopped dead in his tracks, though, when Sookie threw her arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

"Thanks for coming so quickly," Sookie whispered in his ear, and Godric had to bite back a moan when his nose brushed across her hair and he inhaled her enticing scent. He was only a little taller than she was, and he couldn't help but notice that she fitted perfectly against his body.

Hesitantly, he raised one hand and stroked it down Sookie's back. Her skin was warm underneath the white t-shirt she was wearing and Godric had to resist the urge to push her shirt up and touch her bare skin.

Sookie pulled back, and now Godric did answer her smile with one of his own. "It's my pleasure," he said truthfully.

"We've got synthetic blood in today," Sookie said happily. "Would you like one?"

"Yes, please," Godric said, and he took a seat at the bar. This seemed to be the point where the waitresses congregated most, so he could keep a careful eye on Sookie this way. He placed the plastic bag down on the floor by his feet. He'd give Sookie her gift later, when they were alone.

"We've got O positive and A negative and AB something." Sookie looked at him expectantly.

"I have no preference," Godric said. It all tasted vile, but he wasn't about to tell her that. "Surprise me."

"Okay." Sookie darted off behind the bar, brushing past the shifter who was glaring at Godric.

"Good evening," Godric said politely to the shifter, which made him narrow his eyes even more, much to Godric's amusement. He wondered if Sookie knew her boss was a supernatural. Perhaps she'd heard it in his head, if she could read his mind. Or maybe his mind was silent to her, just like his own. He'd have to ask her.

"Here you go." Sookie put the bottle of warm synthetic blood down in front of him. "Enjoy!"

"Thank you." Godric offered her a smile, and watched her intently as she made her way over to a table in the back to take the order from a couple that had just sat down.

Godric sipped his blood, managed not to grimace, and then spotted the other vampire get up from his booth and make his way over to him. Godric wasn't surprised in the least. Of course the procurer would want to know why another vampire was hanging around his intended target.

"Hello," the vampire said with a nod. He was holding a bottle of TruBlood. Godric nodded in response and took another sip of his own bottle. "Are you new here, too?"

"No," Godric said. It was the truth; he'd been here before, after all.

"I'm Bill Compton," the vampire said, and Godric was tempted to ask him if he'd already checked in with his Sheriff. If he hadn't, he could call Eric and have him drag Compton away from here, away from Sookie. But Godric knew it wasn't a good idea to alert the procurer to his friendship with the local Sheriff so early on in the game. Very few people even knew Godric was Eric's maker, and they liked to keep it that way.

"I'm Godric."

Compton blinked. "Godric? The only vampire I know by that name is the Sheriff of Dallas."

Godric inclined his head in an affirmative way. Being such an old vampire meant that he had a reputation in their world. Many vampires had heard of him, but very few actually knew him.

Compton looked him up and down, probably trying to size him up. For once, Godric was glad of his reputation of a very old and very powerful vampire. "Then you are a long way from home, Sheriff."

Shrugging, Godric sipped his blood again. "And what brings you here, Compton?"

"I was born in this town, and now my last descendant has died and I have decided to move back into my ancestral home. To mainstream."

It was said so smoothly, Godric almost believed him. How convenient that Sophie-Anne had a procurer that hailed from this very town. He merely nodded in response.

"I see you've already enjoyed the local flavour," Compton said, inclining his head in Sookie's direction as she came sailing by, carrying a tray full of beer. "Is she yours?"

"Yes," Godric said without thought and without hesitation.

Compton nodded his understanding. "It was nice to meet you, Sheriff," he said, and placed his near-empty bottle on the bar. Without another word, he left the bar, probably to go tattle to Sophie-Anne about the Sheriff of Dallas trying to steal her new toy.

Godric couldn't care less what Sophie-Anne would have to say to that.

A few moments later, Sookie stopped beside him.

"I have the contract with me, so you can look at it later," Godric said.

"Good. Sam is letting me off early tonight." Sookie nodded her head in the direction of the shifter, who, Godric swore, growled quietly in response. "We can go now, if you're ready?"

"Sure." Godric downed the last of his synthetic blood and slapped a 20 dollar bill on the bar. He picked up the plastic bag with Sookie's gift and made his way to the parking lot, where he waited patiently beside her rotten car until Sookie joined him.

"I brought you a gift," Godric said the moment they were seated inside the car.

Sookie looked at him in obvious surprise, her eyes widening as Godric handed her the gold-wrapped box. "You didn't have to get my anything."

"But I wanted to," Godric said in all honesty. He watched as Sookie tore the paper off and turned the box around in her hands. "It's a cell phone," Godric said, when Sookie didn't respond but just stared at the box.

"I can see that," Sookie snapped. "I can't be bought."

Godric froze in his seat, unsure why Sookie was angry all of a sudden. "It is just a gift, not a bribe," he said quietly.

"It's too expensive." Sookie tried handing the box back to Godric, but he crossed his arms and refused to accept it. So she just dropped the box in his lap.

"It was less than a hundred dollars." To Godric, that wasn't expensive at all.

Sookie bowed her head and clenched her fingers around the steering wheel, and then, much to Godric's shock and horror, she burst into tears.

**A/N: Aww, poor Godric. He's trying so hard. And he also won't shut up in my mind, so I'm thinking this will be a Godric POV fic in its entirety. **

**I'm also overwhelmed by the response to this story. Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows and favourites. It does a writer good to know so many people are enjoying their story. Let me know what you think! I'll try to get another chapter up a.s.a.p, because I'm having far too much fun writing this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm so sorry," Sookie wheezed, wiping furiously at her eyes.

"Don't cry," Godric pleaded. He didn't care any longer if she liked his gift or not. He just wanted her to stop crying, because it made him decidedly uncomfortable to see her tears, no matter how delicious they smelled.

"I know you're just trying to be nice, and I do appreciate you getting me a gift, but I just can't afford a cell phone," Sookie rambled. She rummaged through her purse until she found a tissue.

"It's already paid for," Godric pointed out.

"But I can't afford the monthly bill!" Sookie said with a squeak, and more tears followed.

Godric wanted to smash something to pieces for his own stupidity. He should have realized there were costs involved in owning a cell phone. Joseph had always taken care of the cell phone plans for the Dallas nest, getting them all a good deal, so Godric had never had to worry about it before.

"Just...wait..." Godric held up his hand, and got his own phone out and hit the speed dial. "Eric," he said, the moment his child answered his phone. "I need an affordable cell phone plan."

Eric burst out in laughter so loudly, Godric pulled his phone away from his ear for a second because it was painful.

"Eric," Godric growled, putting a little authority in his voice, and Eric stopped laughing though he did keep chuckling.

"I assume it's for the telepath?"

Godric made an affirmative noise.

"We can add her to our plan as a business expense. Just text Bobby the details of her phone and he'll see to it."

"And how much would this cost?"

"As long as she doesn't go calling to Hong Kong every other day, about ten dollars a month."

"Ah. Thank you." Godric closed his phone and looked at Sookie with a comforting smile. "It will only cost ten dollars a month, and Eric is willing to pay for that if you work for him."

"Oh? Just ten dollars?" Sookie swallowed and wiped the last of her tears away. "Okay, then I accept your gift. But I will pay for it myself. Your friend is already offering me a job, he doesn't have to go out of his way to pay my bills, too."

Godric just nodded, happy to see Sookie calm again. He didn't understand why she insisted on paying for it herself, but after her outburst, he wasn't about to question her decision. "So..." He offered her the box again with a hopeful look.

"Thank you," Sookie said, accepting the box. Then she leaned over and pressed a wet kiss to Godric's cheek. Her lips were so warm it made Godric shiver for a second at the unexpected touch. "I really do appreciate you getting me a gift, even though you really didn't have to."

Before Sookie could pull back, Godric spotted a stray tear on her cheek, and he wiped it off and brought his finger to his mouth to taste it.

Delicious! Godric wasn't sure if he'd ever tasted anything quite like it. And if this was how her tears tasted, he couldn't wait to drink her blood.

And where the hell had that come from? He hadn't had the urge to drink from a human in months now.

"Did you just taste my tears?" Sookie asked quietly.

"Yes." Godric stared down at his shoes, realizing he'd just made some human faux-pas. "You taste very good. But I apologize if this upsets you."

"No," Sookie said a little awkwardly. "It's just...a little weird. I'm not used to it, I guess."

Godric shrugged and stared out the window.

Sookie released a strained giggle. "Just as long as you don't go biting my neck, I guess it's okay."

Godric wanted to comment that he much preferred the thigh over the neck, but he figured that would be the wrong thing to say. "I swear I will not bite you unless you wish to be bitten," he decided to say instead.

"All right then." Sookie placed the box and her purse near Godric's feet and started the car. It only took two tries to get the motor running this time.

They sat in silence for a while as Sookie drove them down the dark country road. "Where are you from originally?" Sookie asked him out of the blue.

"Dallas," Godric said without thinking.

Sookie burst out in laughter, and Godric looked at her in confusion. "You were born in Dallas? Texas?'" Sookie asked, her eyes bright with mirth.

"Ah. No, of course not. But I have lived there for the last seventy years or so," Godric said, and for some reason this sobered Sookie up right quick.

"So you don't live around here? Are you just on vacation?" she asked softly, staring at the road ahead of her in determination.

"I was just visiting, yes. But now I have decided to stay." Godric frowned, and wondered how much he should tell her. He did like the idea of her knowing things about him. "I told you Eric is the vampire authority in this area. I am the vampire authority in that area of Texas."

"Oh." Sookie glanced at him with frown. "But if you're staying here...are you quitting your job? Can you do that?"

Godric chuckled. "Who's going to stop me?" he said, more to himself than to Sookie. "I have grown bored with vampire politics, so I am ready for a change."

"And this Eric, he's letting you stay? Have you known him for a long time?"

"For a thousand years," Godric said. He didn't want to risk telling her of his true bond with his child, as it was clear she didn't understand much of the intricacies of the vampire world. The less people that knew the better.

"Is he mean?"

"What?"

Sookie swallowed audibly. "This Eric. Is he mean? He's going to be my boss, after all."

"He's a vampire," Godric replied thoughtfully. "We are not human, and we may sometimes do things that humans find...repulsive. But Eric is not mean. He will treat you well." And if he didn't, Godric would make him.

Sookie bit her lip and cast him a furtive glance. "Yesterday you said you'd killed people," she said so quietly even Godric almost had trouble hearing it.

Godric stared straight ahead. He would not lie to this girl, but he also didn't want to scare her away. He chose his words with care. "I am very old, Sookie. I have done many things I am not proud of. I have lived in times when a human life was worth less than that of a head of cattle. When humans were bought and sold for a few pieces of copper, and whole families were slaughtered so others could steal their grain and their sheep. When stealing a loaf of bread to fill your starving stomach earned you a trip to the gallows, and when parents abandoned their children to the wolves in the forest because the didn't have enough food to see them through the winter. Yes, I have killed, many times, and I even found pleasure in it on occasion. But not for a long while now."

Sookie didn't say anything, and Godric was afraid to even look at her until he felt her warm hand seek out his cold one as she curled her fingers around his.

"It can't have been easy, living in times like that," Sookie said as she offered him a tiny smile.

"No, it wasn't," Godric agreed. "Humans complain so much about the world today, but very few of them have ever seen real hardship. You are all rather spoiled if you ask me."

Sookie tried to suppress a giggle and squeezed his hand again. It was a pleasant feeling, and Godric gently squeezed back. Sookie continued to hold his hand until they reached the driveway and she needed both hands on the steering wheel to navigate the potholes.

Adele already stood in the doorway waiting for them. "Jason's here," she said with a slight warning in her voice as Godric followed Sookie up the porch steps.

"Great," Sookie sighed, and Godric wondered who this Jason was. He was sure Sookie wasn't attached to a male, as she had made that clear last night.

"Hello, Godric, it's so nice to see you again," Adele said and reached for his hand to give it a squeeze.

"And you, Adele," Godric replied with a genuine smile.

In the living room stood a young, blonde man holding a bottle of beer, and Godric immediately noticed the family resemblance. And since Sookie had mentioned she only had one cousin, Godric guessed this was her brother.

"This your vamper, Sook?" Jason asked, taking a swig of his beer.

"Jason!" Sookie said reproachfully. "This is Godric." She looked over her shoulder at Godric. "This is my brother, Jason."

"Nice to meet you, Mr Stackhouse," Godric said politely, but Jason didn't reply.

"What have you got there, Sookie?" Adele had apparently noticed the box in Sookie's hand.

"Oh, Godric got me a gift," Sookie replied airily. "A cell phone."

"A cell phone?" Jason demanded in disbelief. "You that kind of woman now, Sookie? You letting him suck your blood for a phone?"

Godric had trouble keeping his mouth from falling open at the sheer audacity of this human. Sookie, meanwhile, looked mortified.

"Jason Stackhouse!" Adele said, her eyes narrowed. "You will be polite to guests in my house, and you will not talk about your sister like that. She's a good girl, and you know it!"

"Guests? Gran, he's a _vampire_. He's probably the one that killed poor Maudette last night. Maudette liked fucking them vampires. I seen it for myself!"

Sookie exploded. "He's not the one the police hauled into the station today, now is he?"

"But I didn't do it." Jason gestured wildly with his beer bottle. "But last night a vampire shows up and suddenly Maudette's dead. I find that a big coincidence, if you ask me."

"Nobody is asking you," Sookie said with venom in her voice. "But just for your information, Godric's not the only vampire in town."

"Oh?" Adele gave Godric a pointed look, and Godric quietly nodded his head to indicate that yes, they'd met the procurer.

"More vampers?" Jason sounded outraged. "Well, we don't want y'all here."

"Jason, out of my house, now!" Adele shrieked. "You can come back when you can be polite, but until that time I don't want to see you!"

"Gran!"

"Now!"

Godric stepped to the side to let Jason pass. Jason brushed his shoulder against Godric, probably to push him away, but Godric stood still as a rock, barely feeling the impact, and Jason flinched when his shoulder met something hard and unyielding. With a slam of the door Jason left.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that," Adele said, shaking her head. "That boy is a handful at the best of times."

"He's just stressed because he got questioned by the police today about Maudette's murder." Sookie flopped down on the couch, and Godric was amazed Sookie was defending her brother after the things he'd said about her.

"It's all right," Godric assured them and slowly sat down beside Sookie.

"Now, I think it's nice you got Sookie such a useful gift. I'll be sleeping easier knowing she can call you no matter where she is what with all the trouble coming our way." Adele inhaled a deep breath. "I got some of that TruBlood at the store today. Can I offer you some?"

"Yes, thank you," Godric said, and when Adele disappeared into the kitchen, Godric turned to look at Sookie, who seemed rather deflated.

"Sorry about my brother," Sookie said with an apologetic smile.

"You two are nothing alike," Godric observed.

"Thank God for that!" Sookie giggled and placed her purse on the floor and her new cell phone on the table. Adele returned and offered Godric a bottle of blood and Sookie a glass of lemonade.

"Tell me about this new vampire," Adele said as she sat down in one of the cosy armchairs.

"His name is Bill Compton. He says he was born in this town, though I do not know when that was. He said he's moving back into his ancestral home."

"Jesse Compton!" Adele said at once. "Our neighbour. He died just a few weeks ago. They must be related."

"Your neighbour?" Godric asked carefully. He did not like that news one bit.

"The house across the cemetery," Sookie said, with a vague gesture to her right where Godric guessed the cemetery was.

"Well, we won't be welcoming Mr Compton to the neighbourhood," Adele said with determination. "I think for once we can forget our manners."

"That would be for the best," Godric agreed. He made a mental note to ask Eric later what he knew of this Compton. But for now he wanted to get their business out of the way. "I brought the contract. Would you like to see it now?"

"Sure," Sookie said, leaning towards the table as Godric pulled the contract from his pocket and unfolded it. Together they read through the contract while Adele indulgently looked on.

"A company car?" Sookie asked. "Why would I need one?"

_Because yours is a piece of crap_, Godric thought, but he didn't say that out loud.

"You'll be driving to Shreveport and back a lot, Sookie," Adele said reasonably.

"This is a lot of money," Sookie said in disbelief when she saw her yearly salary. "It's too much."

"No, it's not," Godric assured her. His child had been generous, but not outrageous.

"I think it's about time someone appreciated you," Adele said firmly, giving Sookie a no-nonsense look.

They read through the rest of the contract, and while Sookie seemed a little overwhelmed, she didn't question anything else. Godric was pleased to see Eric had mentioned that Sookie would be escorted at all times by a vampire of Eric's choosing if she ever worked outside his area. Godric had a good idea who that vampire might be.

"It's very...generous," Sookie said once they were done.

"Sookie, girl, I think this is a very good offer, especially considering the alternative," Adele said, and Godric was glad to have her on his side. He realized Sookie took great stock in anything her grandmother said.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I better get a pen." And with that Sookie signed the contract, and Godric thought he could relax just a little now that the first layer of protection for Sookie was in place.

The contract, combined with the fact that Godric had claimed Sookie for himself earlier in front of another vampire, should hold off Compton and Sophie-Anne, at least for a while. He also realized he should probably explain his claiming of her to Sookie, lest she heard about it from Compton or even the shifter, as he was sure the shifter had heard every word the two vampires had said.

"So who is Maudette?" Godric asked once he'd tucked the contract away safely in his pocket.

Adele shook her head. "Maudette Pickens. A local girl that got killed last night. She was...loose, and Jason _knew_ her. That's why the police wanted to talk to him today."

"How did she die?" If there were vampires killing girls in this area, Eric would want to know about it.

"Strangled," Sookie said. "But she did have vampire bites on her body."

"Fresh bites?" Godric asked. Vampires rarely strangled their victims, but it wasn't unheard of.

"I'm not sure," Sookie said with a shrug.

"I'll see what I can find out later," Godric offered, and at Sookie's confused look he added, "I'll go down to the police station and ask some questions. Eric will want to know about this, if there is a chance a vampire was involved."

"So you didn't know her?" Sookie asked, biting her lip.

"No. Besides, I haven't fed on a human in months."

Sookie blushed bright red while Adele looked at the fireplace in determination, a small smile on her face.

"Godric, I'm sure you'll be looking after Sookie in the future, but I would like to be able to put my mind at ease. Could we meet her new boss here? Do you think he has time to come over tomorrow with you?"

"Eric? Yes, I can ask him to visit with me tomorrow. He'll come." Godric knew Eric would come; he was far too curious about the telepath, after all.

"Thank you. Sookie's off tomorrow, so how about eight? Does that suit you?"

"We'll be here at eight," Godric agreed easily. He was already looking forward to seeing how Adele would react to his child. Adele liked him well enough, but Eric was something else entirely.

"Wonderful." Adele got up from her chair. "And now it's time for old people to go to bed. I'll let you two youngsters enjoy the rest of the evening."

Godric raised both his eyebrows at being called young, but Adele only winked at him in response before she left the room.

Sookie reached for her lemonade and Godric took a sip from his blood, and they remained quiet for a few moments.

"I'll have to tell Sam I can't work for him anymore," Sookie said with something like regret in her voice. "He's not going to like that."

"Surely he can find a new waitress?"

"Yeah, that's not the problem." Sookie sighed and leaned back in the couch. "He was real upset I tried to save you last night. Turns out, he doesn't like vampires one bit."

Godric wasn't surprised to hear that. Vampires and shifters rarely got along, after all.

"I'm gonna miss working there, I guess, even though my new job pays better."

"Why did you decide to become a waitress in the first place?" To Godric, working such a job was clearly beneath Sookie.

"I never did well in school. The voices in my head distracted me too much. Being a waitress was one of the few things I could do and enjoyed doing."

Godric nodded his understanding. "I never went to school," he said with a smile. "I didn't learn to read and write until I was 1200 years old."

Sookie stared at him as her mouth sank open.

"I never saw any use for it. Back then, very few people knew how to read and write. But Eric finally convinced me we should learn it. So we did."

Sookie give him an intent look. "I can't imagine what it must be like to live for that long and see the world change the way it has."

"It's not always easy," Godric said as he stared at the bottle of blood in his hands. "I like certain modern things. Indoor plumbing. Automobiles. The Internet. Movies. But I do miss the ancient forests, the abundant wildlife, the cleaner air."

"Gran's asleep," Sookie whispered and sagged back into the couch. She stretched her legs, kicked off her shoes, and closed her eyes. "It's so quiet. You have no idea how nice it is to sit here talking to you while my head is quiet."

Godric stared at her, suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to touch her, but she looked so peaceful. He didn't want to startle her. But he knew she liked one specific kind of touch, so he slowly inched his hand towards hers and curled his fingers through hers. The warmth against his cold skin was heavenly.

Sookie blinked her eyes open and looked at him.

"You're very beautiful," Godric whispered. It was the truth.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Sookie slowly shook her head, her cheeks flushing. Godric reached out with his free hand, and touched a finger to her cheeks. He could feel the heat of her blood so close to her skin.

Sookie stared at him, and Godric could see plainly in her eyes that she was enjoying his touches, and might enjoy even more of them.

Was he going to seduce this woman? He wasn't even sure how. Eric had always been good at seducing women. Not him.

Godric leaned a little closer, slowly, so she could pull back if she wanted to. But she didn't, and eventually he was so close that he felt her soft breaths on his lips.

The kiss came easily, naturally, and Godric closed his eyes as her hot lips moved against his own. He parted his lips just when she did, too, and he moved his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her with gentle strokes.

Sookie trailed a hand up his chest to rest it on the back of his neck, her fingers touching the short hairs there. Cupping her cheek, Godric pulled her a little closer still, and they kissed for so long, Godric lost track of time. Eventually, he moved his hand down her side, and then up again until his fingers found her breasts. The feeling of her full breast against his palm snapped a little of his control, and his fangs snapped down.

Sookie pulled back and stared at him, though not in fear. She merely looked curious. "Why did that happen?"

"I am aroused," Godric said, licking his tongue across his fangs.

Giggling, Sookie leaned a little closer to get a good look, and much to Godric's astonishment, she raised a finger and touched it to one of his fangs. She stroked it down, but hadn't counted on the fact his fangs were razor sharp.

Sookie hissed as she cut the tip of her finger, but she didn't pull back. Instead, she pushed her finger down against his tongue.

The flavour of sweet, _sweet_ blood exploded in his mouth, and before he knew what he was doing, Godric grabbed hold of her wrist and sucked for all he was worth.

He had never tasted blood such as hers, so sweet and rich and full of life, and at once years of abstinence and months of drinking nothing but vile synthetic blood finally caught up with him.

Godric wanted to push Sookie back against the couch, fuck her raw, rip her throat out and bathe in her blood.

And the moment he realized that, he shot away from her, pressing himself against the other side of the couch, clenching his teeth, barely holding onto what little control he had left.

He was 2000 years old, but Sookie's blood had him acting like a fucking newborn.

"Godric?" Sookie asked hesitantly.

"Get me a bottle of blood. Please," Godric gritted out.

Sookie got up at once.

"Sookie." Godric stared at her, his knees drawn up, his arms wrapped tightly around them, his fangs slicing against his own lips. "Don't run."

**A/N He's a vampire after all! Who knew? ;-) Now let's hope he doesn't rip Sookie to pieces, so he can take Eric to visit them soon. That should be a fun scene. I'm looking forward to writing it. **

**Thanks everyone for your many comments! I'm so happy and overwhelmed by the response to this story. It's made my day, for sure! Let me know what you think of the story so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sookie walked towards the kitchen with slow but confident steps, though her shoulders were tense. She returned a few minutes later with two bottles of TruBlood.

She carefully handed one to Godric, keeping herself a small distance away from him.

Godric drank the synthetic blood down in a few large gulps, barely tasting it. When he put the empty bottle down on the table, Sookie handed him the second bottle. He drank half of that before he felt enough control seep back into himself that he dared move.

"Thank you," Godric whispered, and took another sip of blood.

"What just happened?" Sookie sat down slowly, but she kept her distance from him.

"We could call it an experiment that shows vampires can't live on synthetic blood alone," Godric said. He didn't dare look at Sookie, afraid to see her rejection. "I haven't tasted real blood in months, and just tasting a drop of yours was too much. I apologize."

Sookie scooted a little closer. "I am so sorry. I had no idea - "

"No!" Godric finally did look up at her, noticing the mortified expression on her face. "This is not your fault. It is mine. Eric had warned me I shouldn't starve myself, but I thought myself above such things as bloodlust in my old age. I have been proven wrong."

"Bloodlust?"

"That is what we call it. The intense desire to drink someone's blood." Godric downed the rest of the blood and put the empty bottle on the table. He finally dared to lean back against the couch, stretching his legs out in front of him. "Newborns have little control and suffer from bloodlust almost continuously. But a vampire of my age should have perfect control. And I usually do, except when I subsist on a diet of synthetic blood, apparently."

"So what are you going to do now?" Sookie asked quietly. She'd scooted a little closer again.

"I need to feed," Godric said honestly, and at once Sookie looked pensive and Godric could almost see the idea forming in her head. "No! Your blood...Sookie, I have never tasted anything as good as your blood. It would break my control right now if I tasted it again."

"Oh." Sookie looked down. Godric couldn't be sure, but he thought she sounded a bit disappointed.

"There are willing donors at Fangtasia, Eric's bar. I will go there. Once I get back to feeding regularly, my control should be perfect again."

"But won't you hurt these donors then, if you feed on them now?"

"I doubt it. I won't be aroused when I feed on them," Godric said, not looking forward to tasting some of Fangtasia's patrons.

"Ah." For some reason, Sookie seemed more cheerful again.

"I truly apologize, Sookie," Godric said. "You do things to me I had thought were beyond me."

Sookie sat up a little straighter and grinned at him. "I'll just take this whole episode as a compliment then."

"You are amazing," Godric said, because it was the absolute truth. He leaned closer and brushed a soft kiss across her lips.

"You're not so bad yourself." Sookie kissed him back for a moment, before Godric pulled away. He felt his arousal growing, and he couldn't risk hurting this girl.

"I have to go," Godric said with regret. "I will see you tomorrow at eight."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too." Once they reached the door and Sookie opened it for him, Godric stole one last kiss. "Sleep well, my Sookie."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Godric flew straight to Fangtasia. His trip to the Bon Temps police station would have to wait until the next night, as he couldn't risk his bloodlust rising again.

Once he reached Fangtasia, Godric called Eric through their bond while he grabbed the first human he saw, a boy wearing a dog collar. If he lost control again while feeding, he wanted Eric nearby to make sure he didn't drain his meal.

He dragged the boy with him to the deserted hallway, pushed him up against the wall, ripped the dog collar off, and sank his fangs in the boy's neck. Warm blood flooded his mouth, but thankfully, it was just plain old blood and while tasty, it did not have the effect on him that Sookie's blood did.

He drank deeply, and only when the boy's blood hit his system did he realize how hungry he was. When he felt the boy's heartbeat slow down he pulled back. The boy was staring at him with wide eyes, reeking of fear, but Godric felt no regret.

He pushed the boy to the side and noticed Eric standing by the door, watching quietly.

"Bring me another one," Godric said as he licked the blood off his lips. Without comment, Eric grabbed the boy and shoved him back towards the bar while he followed the boy out. A few moments later, Eric returned with a skinny girl who was giving his child hopeful looks.

Godric grabbed her arm and without comment turned her around so he could bite down on her neck. He ignored her surprised shrieks and drank as deeply as he dared before he released her again. Eric escorted the girl away while Godric lowered himself to the floor in a crouch. He rubbed his hands across his face.

A cool hand touched his shoulder, and when Godric looked up he saw Eric staring down at him. "I have no more duties here tonight. Let's go home," Eric said, and Godric got up at once.

They drove home in Eric's Corvette, and they didn't speak. Godric stared out the window as he contemplated the night's events. Here he'd gone out of his way to keep Sookie safe from Sophie-Anne and Compton, and then he'd almost lost her to his own stupidity. The irony of that was simply staggering. Sookie hadn't seemed to realize how close she'd come to being drained, though perhaps that was for the best.

Godric knew he wanted to fuck her and taste her blood again, but when he did he'd make sure his control was perfect. He would not risk harming her again. And if that meant drinking the blood of Fangtasia's patrons, then so be it.

Eric parked his car in the garage, and Godric made a beeline for the underground bedroom. He took off his shirt, kicked off his boots, and lay down on the bed, his arms hooked behind his head.

He needed to relax, and he needed to think, and apparently, he needed to talk, since Eric sat down on the bed beside him and gave him an expectant look.

"I'm happy to see you feeding again," Eric said as he took off his own shoes. "But I wonder what brought this on."

"Sookie," Godric said at once. "I should have known once I tasted her tears..." Godric trailed off when he saw the expression on Eric's face change from mild curiosity to instant alarm.

Eric knew that in his early days, Godric had had a preference for making women cry so he could taste their tears while he fucked them, right before he tore out their throats.

"No!" Godric said at once, sitting up a little. "I did not harm her. She was crying because of my gift." And the moment he said that, he knew he was in for it.

Eric fell back against the bed, roaring with laughter. It had been a very long time since Godric had heard his child laugh like that and he would have been amused if he wasn't so insulted by his child's response.

"I had forgotten you need a plan for a cell phone, or else I would have included it in my gift," Godric said defensively. "Sookie was afraid she could not afford it."

"Next time, just buy her a necklace," Eric said, and laughed again.

"She actually liked my gift," Godric said as he lay down on the bed again. "Once she realized she could afford it."

Eric finally stopped laughing and turned on his side so he could look at Godric. "I'm still unsure how you went from tasting her tears to nearly draining two of my customers."

Godric snorted. He had not nearly drained those humans, and Eric knew it. "Her tears tasted delicious. At her home, we...kissed." Godric ignored Eric's triumphant look. "And then Sookie was curious about my fangs, sliced her finger, and let me taste her blood. It was like nothing I have tasted before." Godric stared up at the ceiling and briefly closed his eyes. "I almost lost it, Eric. It has been a very long time since I have come this close to draining someone."

Eric gave him a level look. "So will you start feeding regularly again now?"

"Yes. I plan to fuck her and taste her blood again, but I will not risk her life for it." Godric turned on his side so he could look Eric in the eye. "I have claimed Sookie for myself in front of the procurer this evening."

Eric didn't seem fazed by this news. "Who was the procurer?"

"A young vampire named Bill Compton. He now lives across the cemetery from Sookie. Do you know him?"

"Compton?" Eric gave a derisive snort. "He's one of Sophie-Anne's many brownnosers. He's Lorena's offspring."

"Lorena?" Godric asked in confusion. He had not heard that name before.

"Be glad you don't know her. She's a sadistic bitch. I have encountered her and Compton a few times around the turn of the century. They always left a pile of bodies in their wake, and because of that they've been kicked out of more than one kingdom."

Godric frowned. If Compton was such a violent vampire, what did that mean for Sookie?

"You should give the girl your blood," Eric said, out of the blue.

"The blood is sacred, Eric," Godric replied automatically. He'd never given any human his blood, except to turn them.

Eric rolled his eyes. "I'd think that with a vampire like Compton sniffing after your human, you'd want to know if she's in trouble. You'd only need to give her a drop at your age."

Godric gave this some thought. He'd always been protective of his blood, even more so the older the got. At first, because he thought himself better than humans, and later because humans wanted their blood simply to give them a high. But Eric did have a point. If Compton got his paws on Sookie, he'd want to know about it. At once.

"I will consider it," he finally said. "Has Compton checked in with you yet?"

"No. Perhaps I should pay him a visit tomorrow, since he's already moved into my area, apparently."

Godric grinned. "We'll do that after we visit with Sookie and Adele."

Eric quirked an eyebrow.

"We have been invited," Godric said sweetly, enjoying Eric's incredulous expression. "They wanted to meet Sookie's new boss."

"Very well," Eric said and offered Godric a shit-eating grin. "I can't wait to meet my new in-laws."

Godric rolled his eyes, pulled the contract from his pants and slapped it down on Eric's chest. "You had better behave yourself around my human and her grandmother, my child."

"Yes, dad," Eric said and hopped off the bed before Godric could reply.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We should drive your SUV," Godric said, as they stood in the garage, ready to go to Bon Temps.

Eric looked from his Corvette to Godric and back. "Why?"

"Trust me."

Shrugging, Eric made his way over to his black SUV and soon enough they were on their way.

Godric was surprised when Eric stopped in front of a flower shop somewhere in Shreveport. "Why are we stopping?"

"When visiting humans, it is custom to bring them a small gift," Eric said. "Flowers are a good option."

"Did Pam tell you that?" Godric asked, wondering how Eric could know such a thing. And when Eric didn't reply, Godric took that for a 'yes'. Once inside the shop they surveyed the many bouquets.

"Does your human favour a particular colour?" Eric asked.

"I have no idea."

Eric gave Godric a hopeless look.

"What? We were busy with other things." Godric looked over the bouquets again. "She drives a yellow car. Perhaps she likes that colour."

Eric selected a mixed yellow bouquet with roses, and a pink and purple bouquet with white lilies. The pretty girl behind the counter flirted shamelessly with Eric when he paid for them, and of course, Eric flirted shamelessly back, and even dropped a Fangtasia business card on the counter before he left.

Godric took it all in stride. He was used to his child's behaviour. Then again, he did want Eric to make a good impression on Sookie and Adele, so when they were well on their way to Bon Temps, Godric turned in his seat to look at his child.

"I really do want you to behave this evening."

"I always behave," Eric said with a smirk.

"Behave your very best." Godric ignored Eric's snort. "Sookie is mine, and Adele is very accepting of our kind. Though, if you want to eat Sookie's brother, I would not object."

"No?"

"He all but called his sister a prostitute and he was very hostile towards me," Godric said with a sigh. "But Adele threw him out of her house, thankfully."

"He sounds like a real charmer," Eric said dryly. "Do you think he is gifted like his sister?"

"No. He seemed unintelligent, and did not smell half as good as her. And the police suspect he may have killed a woman who has been with a vampire."

That got Eric's attention and he looked at Godric with a quirked eyebrow.

"Maudette Pickens," Godric said, but Eric gave no response to that name. "She was found strangled, but she had vampire bites on her body. I meant to go to the police station last night, but then I had other needs to fulfil."

"We'll look into it after our visit," Eric said, just like Godric knew he would. If anything, Eric always liked a good mystery.

The moment Eric drove his SUV across Sookie's driveway he turned to Godric and said, "I will never doubt you again."

Godric burst out into laughter as Eric, very slowly, guided his car towards Sookie's house. They parked in front of the farmhouse, and the moment Godric got out of the car the front door flew open and Sookie appeared. She had her long, blonde hair down and she was wearing a white dress with big red flowers that accented her voluptuous breasts.

It took Godric considerable effort to keep his fangs from snapping down.

Eric appeared at his side, holding the two bouquets as he stared at Sookie. "Do you share?"

"No. Sorry." And without looking at his child Godric rushed up the porch steps, took Sookie in his arms, and kissed her. Sookie giggled against his lips for a moment, but then she melted in his arms and allowed him to deepen their kiss.

When Godric finally pulled back, Sookie noticed Eric standing not three feet away on the porch and gave a surprised little squeak.

"Oh, don't mind me," Eric said with as innocent a smile as he could make it. "I don't mind watching."

"Eric," Godric said with a soft growl, but Sookie squared her shoulders and gestured to the front door.

"Won't you please come in, Eric?"

"Thank you," Eric said, and stepped into the living room where Adele stood waiting with a big smile on her face. "Ah. You must the lovely Miss Sookie." Eric grabbed Adele's hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "I have brought you a little token of our appreciation of your hospitality." And he offered her the purple bouquet.

Godric sighed at his child's antics, while Sookie snorted in disbelief. Adele, meanwhile, gave Eric an indulgent smile and accepted the flowers.

"Thank you, Mr Northman. But please, call me Adele. You will find the lovely Miss Sookie behind you."

Eric turned around and pretended to be very surprised to see Godric and Sookie standing there.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sookie," Eric said, but he looked at Godric for permission before he touched her. Godric gave a small nod, and Eric reached for Sookie's hand and pressed his lips to the back of it. Godric noticed him inhale deeply, but he couldn't blame his child for doing so. Sookie did smell delicious.

"These are for you." Eric handed Sookie the yellow bouquet. "I am delighted that you agreed to work for me."

"Thank you, Eric," Sookie said politely, though her cheeks did colour a little bit.

"Sookie, come help me in the kitchen for a minute," Adele said, and then gestured towards couch. "Gentlemen, please have a seat."

"She's a virgin," Eric whispered to Godric the moment the women had disappeared into the kitchen.

"I know."

"Do you want me to break her in for you?" Eric asked with a sly smile.

"No, thank you. I think I can manage." Godric gave Eric a slight push towards the couch.

"It was just a suggestion."

Eric and Godric sat down, and Godric made sure there was a spot open beside him where Sookie could sit. Soon enough, Sookie appeared again holding two bottles of TruBlood. Godric readily accepted the one she offered him, but Eric stared for a moment until Godric poked him in the side with his elbow.

"Thank you." Eric accepted the bottle and gave Sookie a bright smile. "How...delicious."

Sookie sat down beside Godric and whispered in his ear, "Are you feeling better tonight?"

"Much," Godric said, and reached for her hand so he could hold it. "You look stunning tonight."

Sookie blushed, as he had expected, and Godric was tempted to lick every part of her exposed skin, but Adele chose that moment to return, carrying two glasses for herself and Sookie. Once she was seated, Adele gave Eric a calculating look.

"Eric wasn't in the Americas either during the civil war," Godric said, anticipating the question Adele wanted to ask him.

Adele giggled for a moment and flapped her hand at Godric. "Am I that obvious?"

"You are passionate," Godric assured her. "There is nothing wrong with that."

"Maybe not," Adele said and leaned back in her chair. "Have you found out anything about Maudette Pickens?"

"I was unable to visit the police station last night," Godric said regretfully. "I had...an emergency I needed to take care of." He was surprisingly grateful when he felt Sookie squeeze his hand.

"We'll go tonight," Eric said. "If there is the potential of a vampire being involved, I need to know about it."

"We're a small town," Adele said with a shake of her head. "When a girl gets murdered like that, everyone is worried."

"It might have been a vampire," Godric mused. "Or it might have been a jealous former lover, or a burglary gone wrong. We'll know more soon."

"Thank you," Adele said. "Forgive an old woman her curiosity, but Sookie never mentioned how old you were, Godric. Or you, Eric."

"I'm just over a thousand years old," Eric said easily.

"And I am over two thousand." Godric took a sip of his blood. Eric had yet to touch his.

Adele glared at Sookie. "You could have told me that!"

"I forgot," Sookie said, without a hint of guilt.

"And where are you from originally, Eric?" Adele seemed eager to hear about their lives, but Godric couldn't fault her for her curiosity. She seemed genuinely interested, after all.

"I'm from what is now Sweden."

"You were a Viking?"

"Yes," Eric said with a proud grin.

"And you, Godric? Are you a Viking as well?" Adele looked at him expectantly.

"No, I am originally from Gaul."

"You were a Celt?" Adele asked, and Godric was amazed she knew that. Most Americans didn't know a whole lot about early European history.

"I still am, I suppose," he said with a chuckle.

"And did you see Julius Caesar's armies? They conquered Gaul around that time, didn't they?"

Godric froze in his seat, and Sookie noticed at once. She gave him a questioning look, but Godric ignored her. This was not a part of his life he liked to discuss. Beside him, Eric shifted in his seat. He was aware of Godric's history. "I have met some Romans," Godric said, finally.

"So, Eric, when do you want me to start working?" Sookie asked, obviously changing the subject. "I promised Sam I'd work out the week, but after than I'm free."

"Next week then. Godric can escort you to Fangtasia on Tuesday."

There was a knock on the front door.

"If that is Jason, he'd better have an apology ready," Adele muttered.

Sookie went rigid and Godric glanced at her in concern. "It's not Jason, Gran. It's a vampire."

**A/N Now which vampire would that be? You get three guesses, and the first two don't count! I have to say, I love writing Eric and Godric together. They're like the perfect vampire couple. Expect many more interactions between those two in the future. **

**Thanks so much for all your comments. They are so much appreciated, and they really keep me writing. Let me know what you think of the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Godric and Eric were off the couch and at the front door in seconds. Godric held back a little, so Eric could open the door. His child was the Sheriff of the area, after all. Godric wasn't in the least bit surprised when they found Bill Compton standing on the porch.

"Bill," Eric said in an utterly bored tone. "I didn't realize you were visiting my area."

Compton stared up at Eric, and only a slight twitch of his mouth betrayed his surprise at being greeted by a vampire.

"Eric," Compton said with a small nod.

"That's Sheriff Northman to you." Eric narrowed his eyes.

"Of course, Sheriff. I was planning to visit you soon to tell you I've relocated here."

Eric's face remained blank. "And what brings you here this evening?"

"I am mainstreaming. I came here to introduce myself to my new neighbours," Bill said, and gestured towards the trees in the distance. "I have moved into my ancestral home across the cemetery from here."

Eric remained silent for many long minutes as he merely stared at Compton. Godric wanted to chuckle at his child's behaviour, but he remained impassive, playing along with Eric.

"So, Bill," Eric finally said. "You moved into my area without asking for my permission, you then couldn't find the time to even pay me a visit, yet you're here to meet your new _human_ neighbours. Really? I should have you silvered for breaking every fucking rule in the book."

Compton became even more stone-faced than he already was. "I apologize for breaking protocol."

"I was under the impression you knew Godric has claimed one of the humans here for himself. Why did you not ask his permission before approaching your new neighbours?"

"I was unaware Godric's human lived here," Bill said coldly. Godric wasn't buying any of it. He wanted to teach this young vampire a very painful lesson, but he knew he should let his child handle the situation.

"Now that's just plain not true," Adele called out from behind them, much to Godric's surprise. "There have been Stackhouses living in this house for as long as there have been Comptons living across the cemetery. If Mr Compton was born in this town, he should know this."

"Well?" Eric arched an eyebrow as he stared at Bill.

"I was unaware Godric's human was a Stackhouse," Bill insisted.

Somewhere behind him, Godric heard Sookie snort at that.

"You know what, Bill," Eric said as he leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms. "I don't believe you. But in case you are actually dumber than you look, let me explain the situation to you. Sookie belongs to Godric, and both the humans in this house are under my personal protection. And that means that you will not approach them again without our permission. And at this time, you do not have our permission. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sheriff," Compton said through clenched teeth.

"If you disobey me, I will have you tied up with silver for as long as it takes for you to learn some respect."

"Understood, Sheriff." Compton nodded deeply.

"I doubt that." And with that, Eric threw the door shut in Compton's face.

Godric and Eric returned to the couch. "If Compton comes here again, call me at once," Eric said to both Sookie and Adele.

"Oh, that reminds me," Sookie said, perking up a little. Godric was glad to see that so far she didn't seem upset by anything Eric had said in his capacity as a Sheriff. Sookie wasn't squeamish, which was a very good thing. "I tried using my new phone today, but it's not working."

Eric gave Godric a very significant look, which Godric ignored as he looked at Sookie. "I apologize. I should have dealt with this last night, but -"

"That's all right," Sookie said quickly, reaching for Godric's hand to give it a squeeze. "I know you had other things on your mind last night."

Eric held out his hand. "If you give me your phone, Sookie, I'll set you up."

Sookie briefly left the room to collect her phone, and handed it to Eric, who got out his own phone to send a text message to his day man. "You'll be able to use it tomorrow," Eric said as he gave Sookie her phone back.

Godric was lost in thought. He did not like the fact that Compton lived so close to his Sookie, and had shown up on Sookie's doorstep like that. Godric wondered what would have happened if he and Eric hadn't been there. And at once Eric's words from the previous evening came back to him. He could give Sookie his blood. That would cement his claim on Sookie like nothing else could.

But Godric had never given his blood to a human before without the intent of turning them. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to be able to feel a human's emotions. He glanced at Sookie. He knew Sookie wasn't just any human. In the few days he'd known her, she had become important to him.

He knew he wanted to fuck her and drink her blood. But was she important enough to offer her his blood? That was the question.

Eric poked Godric in the side with his elbow. "Adele asked you a question."

Blinking, Godric looked at Adele. "I'm sorry. I was thinking."

"That's all right," Adele said, clearly amused. "I was just wondering what you did for a living."

Godric had to think about that. He was sure Adele wanted to know what he did to make money, but vampires - and certainly the older ones - rarely held jobs that humans understood. "I invest in stocks and businesses," Godric said, which was the truth. He had plenty of money, and he enjoyed the opportunities in the modern world to make more of it with all kinds of investments.

"When you live as long as you do, compound interest must be a really nice thing," Adele said with a warm smile, and both Eric and Godric chuckled at that.

They spent some more time talking. Godric and Eric answered some more of Adele's and Sookie's questions about vampires, and in turn Adele and Sookie told them of their lives.

But just after ten, Adele made it clear she was ready to call it a night.

"We should head down to the police station," Eric said as he got up.

Godric nodded and looked at Sookie. "Will you join me outside for a moment? There are some things I need to talk to you about."

"Sure." Sookie held his hand as they said their goodbyes to Adele and made their way down the porch.

"Eric, could you give us a moment?" Godric asked, and with a nod, Eric moved towards the car. He leaned against the hood and got out his phone, probably to play scrabble or some other game.

Godric led Sookie some distance away from the house before he turned to look at her. "There are some things I need to explain to you."

"Like that business with me being your human?" Sookie asked as she crossed her arms.

Godric smiled. He should have known nothing would escape Sookie. She could be very perceptive. "Yes. Last night, when Compton talked to me in the bar, he asked me if you were mine. I said yes."

"But what does that mean?" Sookie's wrinkled her nose. "Y'all made it sound like I belong to you, like a possession."

"Vampires are possessive," Godric explained carefully. The last thing he wanted was to upset Sookie's human sensibilities. "We do not like to share. Sometimes, a vampire will claim a human for themselves. This means no other vampire may touch that human in any way."

Sookie still didn't seem convinced. She inhaled a deep breath and shifted on her feet. "So you just told Bill Compton I was yours so he couldn't touch me?"

Godric considered that. "No. I want you to be mine. So I'm asking you."

A smile appeared on Sookie's face, much to Godric's relief. "You're asking me if I want you to be my boyfriend or something?"

Godric heard Eric chuckling in the distance, but he ignored his child's response. "I don't think I have ever been anyone's boyfriend before. I am not even sure what I would have to do to be a boyfriend. I just want you to be mine."

Sookie bit her lip and looked down. "So if I am yours, would you be mine, too?"

"Do you want me to be?" Godric asked with a strange sense of trepidation. He wanted Sookie to say yes very badly. He wasn't sure what he would do if she didn't.

Stepping a little closer, Sookie looked him in the eye, her smile growing wider. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Good." And Godric wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his body. He kissed her, softly at first, but it was Sookie who deepened their kiss while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Godric had claimed humans for himself before. There were many times in the past when it was the easiest way to survive, to have a meal for your own, a convenient body to fuck. But those claims had never meant much beyond the convenience of having a human on hand.

But, Godric realized as he lost himself in kissing Sookie, this claim he had on Sookie meant something. He wanted to please her. He wanted to taste her blood even when the idea of feeding on humans hadn't appealed to him in a long time. He wanted to fuck her, even when he hadn't fucked anyone in years simply because he hadn't felt like it. And he wanted her to want him in return.

Yes, whatever was going on between Sookie and him was new and exciting and slightly terrifying, and the idea of losing Sookie to Compton or Sophie-Anne or anyone else for that matter was enough for Godric to want to rip them all to pieces.

Godric pulled back from their kiss, slowly licking his lips while he stared at Sookie's flushed face. "I want you to take my blood," he whispered, before he even knew what he was saying.

"Huh?" Sookie blinked her eyes. "Why?"

"If you take some of my blood, and it would only have to be a few drops, I will be able to feel you. I will know if you were in trouble, and I will be able to track you."

"It wouldn't make me a vampire?" Sookie asked, unsure.

"No." Godric leaned a little closer so he could nuzzle her cheek. "It will probably increase your libido and you may find me more attractive, but I do not think that will be a problem." He could smell Sookie's arousal. It was clear she was already attracted to him.

Sookie giggled softly. "Yeah, that won't be a problem, I don't think."

Godric snapped his fangs down. They'd already been itching to come out ever since he started kissing Sookie, and Godric ran his tongue over them in relief. He raised his hand and sliced his finger open on his own fangs. Then he held his bleeding finger up to Sookie's mouth.

Sookie licked her lips as she gently curled her fingers around Godric's wrist and leaned down a little. Godric watched in amazement as Sookie darted her tongue out, giving the blood on his finger an experimental lick before she sucked his finger into her warm mouth.

Godric inhaled a sharp breath as he was suddenly flooded with hot things that made his entire body shiver. He was feeling Sookie in every corner of himself, and she felt amazing; happy and curious and aroused and slightly embarrassed.

The moment Sookie released his finger, Godric claimed her mouth with his own, only at the last second realizing he had to be careful not to slice her open with his fangs. He kissed her with deep strokes of his tongue as he pressed her body against his own. Moaning, he licked her lips and trailed kisses down to her throat. He rested his lips on the soft skin below her ear and inhaled deeply.

Sookie stiffened in his arms. "Is it the bloodlust again?"

"No." Godric relaxed his grip on her but he did not let her go. "I am just...really aroused right now."

"Me, too," Sookie whispered in his ear, and Godric had a very hard time resisting the urge to lower Sookie to the grass beneath them and take her right there and then.

He pulled back enough so he could look into her eyes. "Soon," he said with a clear promise in his voice.

"I hope so," Sookie said, and instantly stared down at the ground as Godric felt shame washing through him.

Godric tilted her chin up to look at her. "Why are you ashamed of your desires?"

Sookie shrugged. "I don't know. I've never done anything like this before."

"I know," Godric said, and Sookie's eyebrows shut up. "I can smell your innocence." He stroked his hand down her soft hair, letting her locks fall through his fingers. "We will take our time."

"Soon?" Sookie asked, and Godric felt a flush of daring and desire come from her.

"Soon." Pressing a final kiss to her lips, Godric released her, instantly missing the warmth of her body. "I should go now, or I won't be able to stop myself and it will be too soon." He softened his words with a grin, and he was pleased to see Sookie grin in return. "I'll visit you tomorrow."

"I'd like that." Sookie held his hand as they walked back towards the house.

Eric pretended to ignore them as Godric gave Sookie one last kiss, but Godric knew he'd heard their entire conversation.

Once they were seated in the SUV and on their way to the police station, Eric glanced at Godric. "I never thought I'd ever see you smitten with a human."

Godric didn't even look at him. He was too busy basking in his Sookie. Whatever his human was doing, she felt warm and content, and Godric soaked it all up with a smile on his face.

"I like being smitten," Godric finally said. Eric didn't have a reply to that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Godric and Eric stood side by side as they paged through the police report and looked at the crime scene photos. It had been ridiculously easy to glamour the human behind the counter to give the file to them.

"The killer is shaming her," Eric said, as they looked at a picture of the body splayed out naked. "He didn't even bother to cover her up."

"Yes," Godric agreed quietly. The next photo showed a close up shot of the marks on the woman's neck. "This was personal. He was watching the life bleed out of her eyes while he killed her."

"Very personal," Eric said as he pointed out the preliminary examination that concluded the killer probably had sex with the woman after she was already dead.

Godric repressed a shiver. He'd done many deprived things in his long existence, but never that. "I do not think this was a vampire." The vampire bite marks on the body looked at least a few days old.

"I agree." Eric gathered the papers and photos up and dropped them behind the counter. "We'll let the humans deal with this one."

When they were once again seated in the SUV, Eric looked at Godric. "Do you want to come back to Fangtasia with me to feed?"

Godric didn't want to, but he knew he had to if he ever hoped to make Sookie his completely. "Yes, let's feed."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Godric woke the next day, he immediately checked for Sookie. She was some distance away now, but Godric had no problem detecting her inside himself. She felt less content and warm, but more worried and rushed. Perhaps she was working. That might explain it.

Godric grabbed his phone from the nightstand and saw he had two text messages from Sookie.

_Hi Godric. Just trying out my phone. I think it's working. See you soon. Sookie. _

Godric smiled as he scrolled to the next message.

_Dawn Green was murdered last night. I found her. It was horrible. Sookie._

Pressing the speed dial button, Godric sat up at once. The phone rang a few times, but finally Sookie answered.

"Hello?"

"Sookie? Are you all right?"

"Godric? Are you up already?"

"Yes," Godric said with a smile. "I am old. I rise early. What happened today?"

"It was horrible! Poor Dawn. Sam asked me to go check on her since she didn't show up for work, and she was dead. Murdered, just like Maudette."

"Was she strangled?"

"I think so."

"Did she have vampire bites?"

Sookie inhaled a sharp breath. "Do you think a vampire killed her?"

"No. I'm just looking for a pattern." Godric ran a hand down his face. He didn't want to alarm Sookie too much. "It could be they were killed by the same human."

Godric was sure they were killed by the same human, and the fact that a human had killed two women in a small town within a few days filled him with a sense of dread. This killer was on a spree, and he might not want to stop anytime soon.

Godric didn't even want to think about what that could mean for Sookie.

"The police took Jason in again for questioning, but I know he didn't do it!" Sookie sounded slightly panicked, and Godric felt a wave of worry wash over him.

"Are you working this evening?" Godric could already hear the distant sounds of the bar through the phone.

"Yeah. Sam asked me to cover Dawn's shift."

"I'll come to the bar at first dark then."

"Thanks. I can't wait," Sookie said. "I've got to get back to work. The whole town's here, it seems like."

"Until tonight." Godric closed his phone and inhaled a deep, unnecessary breath. He lay back down against the mattress and let his mind wander until Eric stirred beside him.

"Eric," Godric said as he looked at his child. "We have a problem."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Godric told Eric what he'd learned from Sookie about the new murder.

"Hmm." Eric swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked over his shoulder at Godric. "You believe Sookie to be in danger from this killer?"

"Yes. I may not understand all his motivations yet, but he is killing young women in a small town where Sookie lives. She could be an intended victim at some point in the future." Godric got up as well and moved to the bathroom. He leaned against the sink while Eric stepped under the shower.

Eric let the water wash over him for a few moments before he reached for the shampoo. "I agree. She'll need protection."

Godric nodded. "Yes. I will protect her after dark, but I am worried about the daytime." So far, the killer had only killed after dark, but if the killer knew a vampire was hanging around Sookie during the night he might very well break his routine just for Sookie.

"The easiest option would be if she moved away from Bon Temps. She can use one of my houses here in Shreveport."

Godric considered that. "But what of Adele? And if you do not want to invest in protecting Adele, I will."

Eric made a dismissive gesture and went back to washing his hair. "I will protect her. She's certainly one of the less annoying breathers I have ever met."

Godric grinned. From Eric, that was practically a declaration of love and devotion. "I shall suggest they both move to Shreveport for the time being. Though I am not sure they will accept."

"No?" Eric stepped out of the shower, and Godric got in at once. The warm water was nice against his skin, but it had nothing on the internal warmth he felt from his Sookie.

"They are both stubborn women, Eric." Godric squeezed some shampoo on his hands and went to work.

"And feisty," Eric said with a grin as he towelled himself dry.

Godric gave his child a long look. "Are you regretting sending me to find Sookie?"

Eric shrugged. "She's delicious and I wouldn't mind tasting her. But she is also the reason you are feeding again and not hiding away in my office all night. Not having her for myself is a small price to pay."

Godric turned off the shower and stepped in front of his child. He reached up and placed his hand against Eric's cheek. "Thank you."

Eric responded with a deep nod before he left the bathroom.

"Besides," Godric said, as they both got dressed in the bedroom. "It's not as though you don't have every girl in this city lined up for you." Last night, the pretty girl from the flower shop had shown up at Fangtasia. Godric had merely fed on a human in the hallway, but Eric had taken his time with the flower girl in his office while Godric sat with Pam out in the bar.

"Exactly." Eric smirked, and then checked his phone for any new messages. "Bobby delivered some packages for you."

Godric found a few boxes waiting for him. Isabel had sent him his laptop, his personal business files, a few other personal items, and most of his clothes and shoes. She'd also included a handwritten letter to thank him and wish him well, and to make sure he knew he was always welcome in Dallas and his position as Sheriff would be waiting for him if he ever wanted to return.

"You're not returning to your area?" Eric asked as he stared at Godric while he unpacked the boxes.

Godric commandeered some of Eric's closet space for his own things, but Eric didn't seem to mind. "No. I like it here better."

"Good," was all Eric had to say to that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Godric spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening behind his laptop in Eric's office, catching up with his investments. He discussed a few new business options with his child while Eric took care of his own work behind his computer. It was comfortable and familiar, and Godric enjoyed spending time with his child, more so than he had ever since he'd come to visit. All the while, he kept feeling Sookie humming somewhere in the background. She was still warm and worried and occasionally amused or irritated.

Feeling someone else besides his child so close was a new experience for Godric, but it was a pleasant one.

At first dark, Godric flew to Bon Temps while Eric drove his Corvette to Fangtasia. Godric made a brief stop at the police station to look at the new murder file, but it was as he had expected. There were too many similarities between the murders, and Godric was now convinced they were dealing with one human killer who had a grudge against young women, possibly young women who had been with vampires.

Merlotte's was packed, just like Sookie had already indicated earlier. Godric found a seat at the bar and ordered a TruBlood from the young female bartender. She gave him suspicious looks, and made some derogatory comments about vampires to the red-haired waitress, Arlene, when she thought Godric wasn't listening.

Godric didn't pay her any attention. He was too busy staring at his Sookie, who was occupied with bringing drinks to several tables. Sookie gave him a bright smile and a little wave, and Godric smiled in return while he sipped his bottle of blood.

"I want a word with you."

Godric looked to his side, surprised to find the shifter standing there.

"So, talk," Godric said, unconcerned.

"In private." The shifter gestured towards a hallway near the bar.

Godric got up from his seat and noticed Sookie shooting him a questioning look. Grabbing his bottle of blood, Godric shrugged and followed the shifter towards an office in the back.

The shifter rounded on him the moment the office door fell shut behind them.

"I want you to stay the hell away from Sookie!"

Godric gave the shifter a level stare. "That is not your decision to make."

"I wanna know what you did to her." The shifter paced the office while Godric stood perfectly still.

"Nothing she didn't want me to do," Godric said, and took a leisurely sip of his bottle.

"Did you glamour her?" the shifter demanded as he got right into Godric's face.

"No."

"Then explain to me why Sookie is suddenly quitting her job while mooning over a fucking vampire!"

Godric blinked and didn't say anything for a few long moments, causing the shifter to growl and start pacing again. "She accepted our job offer and she enjoys my attentions," he finally said. "I do not understand what business this is of yours. She is your employee, soon to be former employee. You have no say in how she chooses to lead her life."

"Like hell I do! She's a good girl. She shouldn't be getting involved with your kind."

"Ah," Godric said, when he started to understand the situation. "You think she should be _involved_ with your kind. Does she even know what you are?"

The shifter stopped pacing at once to glare at Godric.

"I'll take that as a no," Godric said, calm as you please. He was not impressed with this shifter's territorial display. Then again, he smelled like a dog, so perhaps his behaviour wasn't so strange after all. "Sookie has made her choice. If you have a problem with that choice, then it is not my problem. Or hers."

The door banged open, and the shifter jumped in surprise. Godric remained unfazed. He'd heard someone approaching.

"You listen to me, Sam Merlotte," Sookie snarled as she stepped inside the office and got right in the shifter's face. "You never got in line! You have no business telling me what I should do with my life. Now you better back down and stop bothering my boyfriend, or I'll walk out of here right now and leave you high and dry!"

"Sookie," the shifter said pleadingly, but before he could say more the female bartender stormed into the office.

"Sookie, girl, you real stupid getting involved with fucking vampires!"

Godric absently wondered if humans always raised their voices during arguments. It all seemed so...loud and overly dramatic. He took another sip of his blood.

"Tara Thornton!" Sookie whirled around on her feet and pointed a finger at the female bartender. "I am a grown woman! You do not get to make my decisions."

"You'll get yourself killed, is what, Sookie!" Tara shrieked.

"Not if I can help it," Godric stated, and at once three sets of eyes were on him. "Sookie is under my protection. Anyone touches her, and they'll have to deal with me." He sipped his blood again.

"This here is what I mean." Tara gestured wildly at Godric, who remained unimpressed. Sookie, meanwhile, looked as though she was trying very hard not to smile.

"Thank you, Godric," Sookie said. "I appreciate that."

"You're welcome," Godric replied with a cheeky little smile. "How was your day?"

"Not so good." Sookie sidled closer to him and Godric wrapped an arm around her waist at once. "But I sure am glad you're here."

"Me, too." Godric pressed a long kiss to Sookie's lips, ignoring the growl from the shifter and Tara's disgusted snort.

Sookie was blushing furiously when Godric finally pulled back. She pulled her ponytail tighter, wiped her hands down her shorts and barely looked at anyone. "Well, I should get back to work." And with that, she dashed out of the office.

"Miss Thornton, shifter." Godric nodded politely at them and followed Sookie back to the bar. He found his seat unoccupied and sat down. He took his time observing the humans around him, hoping perhaps he could pick out the killer, but after an hour or so he had to admit that if the killer was even here, he didn't behave any differently from any of the other humans.

Sookie stopped by a few times, always apologetic for having little time for him, but Godric didn't mind waiting while she worked. He got out his phone and browsed the internet, searching for ways a human female might defend herself from a human male.

A gun was one option, but Godric wasn't sure if Sookie would be willing to go that far. But, Godric was pleased to see, there were other options that weren't as dangerous or expensive and that might appeal more to Sookie. He'd have to discuss it with her later, because he had a feeling Sookie and Adele wouldn't just pack up their things and move to Shreveport, even if that was the safest thing to do.

Another hour later, Sookie's brother walked in. Godric turned in his seat to look at him as Jason made his way to the bar. Godric wanted to talk to him. He wanted to know what the police had been asking him about the murders. And, no matter what Sookie might claim about her brother, Godric wanted to make sure for himself that Jason wasn't the killer.

Jason stopped at the bar right beside Godric, but appeared not even to notice him. "Tara. Lafayette around?"

"Mr Stackhouse," Godric said. "I'd like a word."

Jason turned to glare at Godric. "You here? You stay the hell away from my sister!"

Tara stood on the other side of the bar, looking between them with a frown. "Lafayette's in the kitchen."

Jason made to leave, but Godric grabbed his wrist. And as he pulled Jason back, gently, he caught the human's scent.

Vampire blood.

Godric tightened his fingers around Jason's wrist and pulled him closer. "Where did you get it?'" he growled in Jason's ear. A cold anger crawled around his chest at the hypocrisy of Jason Stackhouse. Here that human had been making all sorts of insinuations about his sister for only talking to a vampire, but in the meantime he was taking vampire blood to get himself high.

"What are you talking about, man?" Jason asked, trying to look indignant, but failing miserably. "I ain't done nothing wrong."

"Liar," Godric said, his voice growing ever colder. "I can smell it on you, Mr Stackhouse."

Tara was staring at them with wide eyes. "Sam! That vampire is attacking Jason!"

Sam came running over, but so did Sookie.

"Godric, what's wrong?" Sookie asked, just as Sam said, "Look, if you're gonna manhandle my customers, you need to leave."

Godric looked from the shifter to Sookie, meanwhile keeping a vice-like grip on Jason's wrist, who was squirming to get away from him. "Sookie, I'm sorry to say your brother has been taking vampire blood very recently. Probably today."

"What?" Sookie shrieked.

"Oh shit," Tara said and backed up a little. Sam was staring at Jason in disbelief, clearly unsure what to do next.

"Jason, is this true?" Sookie asked, taking a step closer to her brother.

"Sookie, no! I would never do nothing like that," Jason insisted, but Sookie looked at him with a frown and gasped.

"Jason, you imbecile!" And then she stomped off towards the kitchen. "Lafayette Reynolds, what were you thinking, giving my brother V!"

Godric got his phone out and sent Eric a text message saying he'd caught a V-user and a V-dealer. Eric would have to question this Lafayette to make sure he wasn't a drainer. Eric replied half a minute later to say he was on his way.

"Shifter, who is Lafayette Reynolds?" Godric asked, ignoring Tara's outraged shriek.

"My name is Sam," the shifter said pointedly. "And Lafayette is my cook."

"He's also a V-dealer. I have to talk to him." Godric got up, and dragging Jason with him, went to the kitchen. There he found Sookie giving a man who he assumed was Lafayette Reynolds a piece of her mind.

Lafayette took one look at Godric and Jason as they entered the kitchen, and backed up at once. "Oh shit!"

"Godric?" Sookie gave Godric a questioning look.

"We have to make sure he's not a drainer," Godric said.

"Lafayette would never do that!" Sookie insisted, but then she looked at Lafayette over her shoulder. "Would you?"

"No, man. I ain't no drainer." Lafayette glanced between Sookie and Godric with pleading eyes. "I know this vampire. I make him feel good, he make me feel good, you know what I'm saying?"

"No," Sookie said with a frown, stayed quiet for a moment, and then said, "Oh, ew." Godric realized she'd been reading Lafayette's mind and smiled at her disgusted expression. She was so innocent.

"It doesn't matter," Godric said evenly. "I have called the sheriff. He'll deal with you two."

"You called Bud?" Jason sounded strangely pained. "I can't go back to the station. They just let me go!"

"Not that sheriff," Godric said, much to Jason's obvious confusion.

"Listen, man," Jason said, pulling against the grip Godric still had on his wrist. "You gotta help me. That V I took, there was something wrong with it."

At that moment, Sam and Tara appeared in the doorway, Sam holding a baseball bat and Tara holding a broom. "You get away from them!" Tara yelled at Godric, but the moment Godric glanced at her, she took a quick step back.

"This does not concern you," Godric said, wishing Eric would hurry up. He was getting pretty tired of dealing with hysterical humans.

"Like hell it does!" Tara pushed out the broom in front of her, but didn't dare come any closer.

"Godric," Sookie said and inhaled a deep breath as she stepped towards him. "Did you call Eric?"

"I had to. This is his area. I have no authority here."

"But what's he gonna do to them? Jason's my brother."

"Eric is aware of that," Godric said reasonably. "He'll just want to question them, to make sure they aren't draining vampires."

"Listen, sugar, I ain't draining nobody," Lafayette said, but one look from Godric shut him up again.

"I suggest we wait outside until Eric arrives," Godric said. Several humans had been sneaking peeks through the service window already, and Godric didn't want even more humans involved than there already were.

"You ain't taking them nowhere!" Tara tried to block the doorway, but as soon as Godric approached, dragging Jason behind him, she backed away, still using the broom in her hands as a shield.

"Come with me, Mr Reynolds," Godric called over his shoulder.

"Shit," Lafayette said, with feeling. He threw his spatula down, pulled off his apron, and followed Godric and Sookie out the backdoor. Sam and Tara seemed uncertain what to do and it took them a few moments to decide to go outside as well.

"Godric," Sookie said, once Godric, Jason and Lafayette stood outside near the backdoor. "You're not gonna let Eric hurt them, right?"

Godric wanted to point out that it was a vampire Sheriff's right to deal out punishment for V-users and dealers, but he realized that would upset Sookie. And he didn't want to upset Sookie.

"As long as they haven't drained any vampires, they will not be hurt." That was about the only promise he could make. If it turned out they had drained someone...well, then all bets were off.

"I don't think they actually drained anyone," Sookie said with conviction. "They're just a bunch of dumb-asses."

"Hey, bitch, who you calling a dumb-ass," Lafayette said, crossing his arms.

"All right, Jason's just a dumb-ass," Sookie conceded. "I don't know what got into you, Lafayette."

Lafayette snorted, but didn't say anything. He'd obviously noticed the displeased look Godric has shot him when he'd called Sookie a bitch.

Jason leaned against the wall behind him, running a hand up and down his face. "Sook, you gotta tell your vamper he's gotta help me."

"He won't let you get hurt, Jason," Sookie said soothingly. "But you were really stupid for taking V. Vampires don't like it when people do that."

"That ain't what I mean," Jason said with a sob.

Just then, a minivan drove up to them. Apparently, Eric had decided to take Pam's car, and because he'd sooner gnaw off his own hands than ever be caught driving a minivan, he'd roped Pam into playing chauffeur for the evening.

Eric got out the passenger side, took one look at the scene before him (Lafayette looking pissed off, Jason being held tightly in place by Godric, Sookie standing worriedly nearby, and Sam with baseball bat and Tara with broom trying to look intimidating), and said, "Looks like you're having quite the party. I'm glad you sent me an invitation."

"Why are you having all the fun, Godric?" Pam drawled as she joined Eric to stare at them. She was wearing a tight black dress and very high heels. Godric had never understood how any woman, human or vampire, could comfortably walk on shoes like that.

"I'm just lucky that way, Pamela," Godric said, earning him a smirk from Eric.

Jason burst out into sobs, leaning forward, placing one hand on his thigh. Godric finally released Jason's wrist and turned to look at the human.

"You fucking vampires." Jason heaved great big sobs. "You gotta help me!"

Eric quirked an eyebrow at Godric, but Godric only shrugged in response. He wasn't sure what was wrong with this human, other than that he'd been caught using V.

"That fucking V fucked up my dick!" Jason ran both hands across his face and over his hair. Nobody responded, as everyone was too busy wondering what Jason was talking about. So Jason squared his shoulders, and pushed down his jeans.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Jason Stackhouse, you put that nasty thing away," Sookie shrieked, burying her face in her hands. Lafayette looked like he might throw up, as did Sam.

"Well, that's..." Eric trailed off, apparently at a loss for words.

Godric wasn't sure what to make of it, either. He'd seen many strange and disgusting things during his long life, but he'd never seen a penis look as swollen and purple as that one.

"It needs to be drained," Pam said, sounding perfectly bored. But when Eric and Godric both looked at her, she added quickly, "Don't look at me. I am not that hungry."

"He needs to go to a hospital!" Tara yelled.

Eric glanced at her. "My hearing is perfect, despite my old age, breather. There is no need to raise your voice."

Tara looked like she might explode, but Sam grabbed her arm and shushed her.

"Please help me," Jason sobbed, pulling his jeans up again.

"Sookie, how often has your brother used V?" Eric asked as he looked Jason up and down.

"Just once," Sookie said. "I saw it in his head. He took a whole vial because he got stuck with it in the back of a police car and didn't know what else to do with it."

Eric snorted, and at once, he curled his hand around Jason's throat and slammed him back against the wall. Sookie made to interfere, but Godric caught her around the waist to hold her back. Sam was doing to same with Tara.

"Jason Stackhouse," Eric said, getting right in Jason's face. "We do not take kindly to people drinking our blood. Normally, I'd torture you for a week, but because you are Sookie's brother, I'll let you off with a warning, seeing as you're about to suffer a great deal at the hands of human doctors. But know this, if you ever use V again, you won't have to worry about your dick anymore, because I will rip it off. Understood?"

"Yeah," Jason wheezed, and when Eric released him he slumped to the ground.

"He can go," Eric said, and at once Tara rushed to his side.

"Let's get you to a hospital," Tara said, as Sam helped her to lead a still sobbing Jason away.

"Now, who do we have here," Eric said as he rounded on Lafayette, who gulped in response.

"Lafayette Reynolds," Godric said. "He supplied Jason with the V."

"And where did you get our blood, Mr Reynolds?" Eric asked, baring his fangs.

"I got a deal with a vampire. Eddie. I make him feel good, and he gives me blood. I ain't never drained a vampire. I swear it."

"Fucking Eddie," Eric snarled, and at Godric's questioning look, he added. "Eddie's new. He'll need to be taught a lesson."

Godric knew that meant Eddie would be spending some time in silver, but that was his own fault for having supplied a V-dealer with blood.

"He's telling the truth," Sookie said. Godric still had his arm around her, her body soft against his. Sookie leaned back against him, and Godric couldn't resist nuzzling her hair. She was warm and tired and just slightly worried inside him.

"Lafayette, meet Pam," Eric said, and Pam bared her fangs at Lafayette in a mock-smile. "Pam likes to play. Roughly. If you ever touch vampire blood again, I'll give you to her. To keep. Understood?"

"I got it," Lafayette whispered, staring at Pam with a horrified expression on his face.

"Pam, take Lafayette home. Make sure he gives you all the blood he's got and get a list of his clients." Eric stepped away from Lafayette. "Oh, and feel free to have a little snack."

Pam grabbed Lafayette's wrist. "Let's go, cupcake." And she dragged him with her to her minivan.

"Well, this has certainly been entertaining," Eric said as he looked at Godric and Sookie. "Is there anything else you need me for?"

"No. I can handle it from here," Godric said with a teasing grin. Eric winked at him in return and shot up into the sky.

"Oh my God! He can fly, too!" Sookie turned around in Godric's embrace to look at him. Godric immediately pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. For a moment, Sookie seemed to want to object, but then she sagged in his embrace and kissed him back.

Godric took his time exploring her with his lips and tongue, marvelling that he felt a rush of heat and arousal wash over him that wasn't his own. He kept kissing Sookie until his fangs were itching to come out so badly it was becoming painful.

"Let's get you home," Godric said as he finally pulled back.

Sookie licked her lips, looking dazed. "I've got to help clean up the bar."

"After the day you've had, I think you should just go home now," Godric said gently. He could feel her exhaustion. Besides, after all the drama with the humans, Godric was ready for some peace and quiet, too.

"Tomorrow's my last day here," Sookie said pensively.

"Exactly."

"I'll get my purse." Sookie stepped back from Godric and disappeared inside the bar. Godric strolled over to Sookie's car and waited there until she returned.

Once they were seated in Sookie's car and on their way to her house, Sookie glanced at Godric. "Sorry about this whole mess. You must think everyone I know is crazy."

Godric shrugged. "None of this is your fault."

"I guess not."

"Are humans always so loud?" Godric asked, thinking back at all the yelling and screaming.

Sookie giggled. "Tara's got a mouth on her, I know."

"Not just Tara," Godric said, remembering the hostile encounter with the shifter.

And as if she'd read his mind, Sookie said, "I'm so sorry about Sam."

Godric felt a wave of worry and guilt and even fear wash over him, and he looked at Sookie in confusion. "What did Sam do to you?"

Sookie cringed. "Please don't get mad."

"Why would I get mad?"

"This afternoon, Sam tried to kiss me in his office," Sookie whispered, her eyes fixed on the road.

Godric blinked and turned to look at her. "And what did you do?"

"Pushed him away, of course. And yelled at him." Sookie snorted. "That's why I was so mad when Sam came after you. He should just mind his own damn business."

Well, that certainly explained the shifter's territorial act.

"You're not mad?" Sookie asked in a small voice.

"No, of course not." Godric reached over and took Sookie's hand in his for a moment, giving it a soft squeeze. "I can't say I'm not happy you won't be working for him for much longer. But does Sam bed all his employees?"

"No! Sam keeps it real professional at the bar."

Godric gave a disbelieving snort. "Not with Tara. They smelled like they've recently had sex together."

"You can smell that?" Sookie said and then inhaled a sharp breath. "Wait...Sam and Tara? That's what she was trying to hide from me! I can't believe Sam. He was going on and on about how I should be with a human, not a vampire, and how he cared for me, and all that time he was having sex with Tara?"

"Apparently," Godric said, unconcerned. He couldn't care less who the shifter fucked now that Sookie was just about done working for him. "Can you read Sam's mind?"

"I try to stay out of my boss' head," Sookie said and frowned at him. "Why?"

"He's not human," Godric said. He might have kept the shifter's secret, but now that he knew the shifter had made a move on Sookie while sleeping with her colleague he was feeling less charitable.

"What?" Sookie shrieked. "What do you mean? What is he?"

"A shapeshifter. He can change into an animal. I think he prefers to change into a dog, if his smell is any indication."

Sookie pressed down on the brakes so hard, Godric lunged forward in his seatbelt. They'd stopped on the dark road close to Sookie's house. Sookie turned to glare at him.

"Are you saying...there's more out there than just vampires?"

"Yes. But I don't think now is the time to discuss this. We have other important things to talk about first."

"Like hell it is! I just learned that my boss, whom I've considered a friend for years, is a dog in his free time!" Sookie's hands were trembling as she clenched them around the steering wheel.

"There are many things out there," Godric said gently. He felt Sookie's confusion and anger and wanted to comfort her. He reached for her hand, but Sookie pulled it away with a glare. "Shifters, werewolves, witches, psychics, telepaths, and many other things."

"I don't believe it," Sookie said, more to herself than to Godric. "All this time, I thought I was just a freak."

"Sookie." Godric unbuckled his seatbelt and moved closer so he could slide his arm around Sookie's shoulder. "You are not a freak. You just have a gift that most humans don't have."

"A gift," Sookie said with a derisive snort. "More like a curse."

Godric wasn't sure what to say to that. He didn't know what it was like to hear voices in his head all day long, but he could guess it wasn't pleasant.

"All this time, Sam knew I was different, and he never said anything." Sookie curled her hands into fists and banged them on the steering wheel. "That jackass!"

Godric rather agreed with that sentiment, but he didn't say anything. He pulled Sookie a little closer and nuzzled her cheek.

"You know what? Sam Merlotte can drop dead for all I care. I'm not even gonna go back to work there tomorrow."

"Good," Godric whispered and pressed a soft kiss to her throat. Sookie released a deep sigh, her shoulders relaxing just a bit.

"Let's go home," Sookie said, and once they were on their way again, she asked, "What important things did you need to talk about with me?"

"The murders," Godric said. "Or rather, the murderer."

"You don't think it's a vampire?"

"No. I think it's a human who has it in for women who associate with vampires."

Sookie's eyes grew wide as she glanced at Godric. "That means..."

"The killer might very well come after you, yes." Dread settled in Godric's chest, both his own and Sookie's. "I will stay with you for the rest of the night. If you don't want me in the house, I'll stay outside."

"Of course I want you in the house," Sookie said, and then bit her lip as her cheeks flushed.

Godric chuckled, and ran his hand up Sookie's bare leg, making her shiver and blush even more. He moved his fingers under her shorts, sliding them down to the inside of her thigh. He stroked her soft skin there in lazy circles, while Sookie unconsciously parted her legs a little and released a soft moan.

And then they reached Sookie's driveway and the moment was over as Sookie sat up straighter to guide her car across the debilitated wasteland that led to her house. Godric pulled his hand back and gave Sookie a teasing smile. Sookie stared straight ahead in determination, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth.

The house was dark when Sookie parked the car.

"Gran's asleep," Sookie said while they walked up to the backdoor.

Godric wanted to ask her how she knew that, but then he realized she could probably hear her grandmother's mind, even if she was asleep.

They stood in the dark kitchen for a few moments. Sookie looked unsure what to do as she put her purse down on the table.

"Just do what you usually do," Godric said.

"Usually I take a shower when I get home."

"Do you want me to wait in the living room?" Godric asked, hoping Sookie would say no.

Sookie glanced at him as she rubbed a hand across her own arm. "No. You can wait in my bedroom. That way, we can...talk some more when I'm done."

"Of course," Godric said with a grin. "We'll..._talk_ as much as you like."

"Good!" And Sookie darted up the stairs with a spring in her step. Godric followed her at a leisurely pace, and when he reached her bedroom, Sookie already had her arms full of clothes and brushed past him in the doorway. "I won't be long. Make yourself comfortable," she whispered, and then disappeared inside a door further down the hallway.

Godric heard a shower turn on a moment later, and the idea of Sookie standing naked and wet so close by was a very tempting one. But Godric knew he should take his time with his innocent little virgin. Barging in on her in the shower might still be a bit too much. For the time being.

Godric walked around Sookie's bedroom. He inhaled deeply, basking in her scent that clung to everything around him. It was a simple bedroom, feminine and practical. Godric picked up a few knickknacks to give them a closer look, and he peered out the window into the dark yard but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Eventually, Godric sat down on the edge of the bed, kicked off his shoes, and slid up the bed to sit against the headboard. His human had said to make himself comfortable after all.

He found a book on Sookie's bedside table, and picked it up. From what he could tell from the snippets he read, it was some sort of romance story, with a dashing hero and a wanton lady in distress.

That's how Sookie found him a few minutes later, chuckling to himself as he paged through her book.

Sookie was wearing a pink nightgown and a cotton bathrobe, her wet hair hanging loose around her shoulders. She noticed the book in his hands and flushed. "That's just..."

Godric placed the book on the bedside table and gave Sookie a teasing smile. "Homework, perhaps?"

Sookie clapped a hand across her mouth to hide her giggles. "Something like that," she said as she closed the bedroom door. She stood at the foot of the bed and bit her lip. Godric felt a wave of anticipation, arousal, nervousness and even a hint of fear coming from her.

"Sookie," Godric said softly, as he padded the bed beside him. "Join me. We won't be doing everything tonight."

"No?" Sookie's voice was simultaneously laced with relief and disappointment. She kneeled on the bed and scooted closer so she could lay down beside him.

"No," Godric assured her. He wanted to fuck her. In fact, he wanted to bury himself inside her more than he'd wanted to do with anyone for a very long time now. But he could be patient. He leaned over and pulled open the soft belt of her bathrobe. "But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves a little."

"Okay," Sookie said with a little sigh and rolled onto her back so Godric could push the bathrobe off her shoulders.

Leaning down, Godric brushed his lips across Sookie's, softly at first, but soon Sookie snaked an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer to deepen their kiss.

Godric knew he should talk to Sookie about the murders some more, offer her to stay in Shreveport for the time being, but he was helpless with Sookie lying so close and so willing. They could talk later, he quickly decided, and rolled onto his side, burying his hand beneath Sookie's nightgown.

Her skin was hot and her belly soft, and Godric stroked his way upwards until he palmed her breast. Sookie moaned into his mouth, and Godric teased her nipple with his thumb as he cupped her breast, squeezing softly.

With teasing strokes, he moved his hand down her body until he found her cotton panties. Sookie's legs fell open on their own accord, and Godric slid his fingers beneath her panties until he brushed against her curls. He pulled back a little from their kiss to gauge Sookie's reaction, but Sookie yanked on his shoulders, urging him back to kissing while she bucked up her hips.

That was all the consent Godric needed, and he pushed his hand down towards her folds. And when he found her hot and dripping wet, his fangs came down. The scent of her arousal hung heavy around them, driving him slightly mad with desire. His erection was straining against his pants, but he knew this wasn't about him. This was about Sookie, and her first experience should be a very pleasurable one without him making any demands to see to his own satisfaction.

With his free hand, he pushed her nightgown up, exposing her perfect breasts, and he attached his mouth to her nipple, sucking gently. He pushed his middle finger between her folds, teasing her hard clit a few times before moving down and sliding it inside her tight channel.

"Godric," Sookie moaned, her eyes squeezed shut while one hand played through his short hairs on the back of his neck.

Godric moved his finger in and out of her while he brushed his thumb over her clit in an ever increasing rhythm. Her body bucked beneath his touch and her arousal flared inside him, and it didn't take long at all before Sookie groaned as her climax washed over her. A surge of heat filled Godric and he watched her face in amazement. Sookie scrunched up her nose, bit her lip, and gasped for air as her body tightened around Godric's finger again and again.

Once she calmed down, Godric pressed a soft kiss against her lips and gently pulled his finger out. He brought his hand up to his mouth and tasted her essence with slow licks of his tongue.

He felt Sookie's gaze on him and he offered her a lazy grin. "You are delicious in every possible way." In truth, he couldn't wait to bury his face in her pussy, and drink her fluids before tasting her blood, but he didn't want to scare her.

"Guh," Sookie said, and then cleared her throat as she pressed her face down sideways against her pillow.

"It only gets better," Godric whispered in her ear, pleased to see her shiver in response.

Sookie blinked her eyes open to look at him. "What about you?"

"This isn't about me," Godric assured her. Sure, his erection was still begging for attention, but he could be patient.

But, much to his surprise and pleasure, Sookie got a determined look in her eyes as she sat up a little. "Take off your shirt?" she asked softly, and Godric complied at once.

Sookie stared at his tattoos as she placed a warm hand against his chest and pushed him down against the bed. Pressing her lips against his, she roamed her hand across his chest, touching him everywhere until her fingers found his pants.

"I'm not sure what to do," Sookie whispered against his lips.

"Just do whatever you like." Godric reached down, opened his button and fly, and pushed his pants down to his knees, his erection bobbing against Sookie's hand.

"Okay," Sookie said, and she went back to kissing him while she tentatively touched her fingers to his hard cock. Godric gasped at the sensation, all that heat on his cold flesh, and soon enough, Sookie curled her fingers around his erection and gave it an experimental stroke.

"Squeeze a little harder," Godric moaned against her lips, involuntarily bucking his hips up to urge her on.

Sookie complied, fisting his cock with tight little strokes, and Godric squeezed his eyes shut as he curled his fingers in Sookie's hair and deepened their kiss.

It had been a very long time since Godric had received a hand-job, as he usually just fucked women without bothering too much with foreplay. And it had been an even longer time since he'd enjoyed a hand-job as much as he did this one.

But Sookie was perfect in all her innocence and enthusiasm, and soon enough Godric felt his balls tighten and his back stiffen as he shot his release across Sookie's fingers. The urge to yank Sookie closer and sink his fangs into her throat became almost too much, and Godric bit down hard on his own tongue to keep his bloodlust in check.

Sookie kissed him again, not bothered by the taste of blood in his mouth, and Godric didn't care she inevitably drank more of his blood as he came down from his climax.

He wanted to be inside her in every way possible, and his blood would do for now.

"Wow," Sookie said, as she gave his softening cock one last stroke before releasing it. Godric blinked his eyes open and saw Sookie looking down at his cock and his release coating his stomach with curiosity and satisfaction.

She was so fucking hot inside him right then, and Godric rolled onto his side, pulled Sookie closer and buried his face in her throat. He might have purred at some point while Sookie caressed his back and nuzzled the top of his head.

"Was that good?" Sookie asked with a nervous giggle.

Godric growled and pulled her even closer. "Very." It was the truth.

Sookie held him for a while longer while Godric just basked in his human, inhaling her scent, kissing her soft skin and running his hands over her body again and again.

But eventually, Sookie yawned, and Godric realized she must be very tired after everything that happened that day. He pulled back a little so he could look at her face. Her eyes were drooping.

"We should still discuss the situation with the murderer," Godric said, even though he really didn't want to. He just wanted to hold his human and soak her up.

"Sure," Sookie said, and barely held back a second yawn as her eyes fell shut.

"Eric suggested you and Adele move to Shreveport for the time being. You can use one of his houses."

Sookie's eyes flew open. "What?"

"It would be the safest option," Godric said, trying to sound reasonable, though he felt the anger and apprehension rolling off Sookie in waves.

"No!" Sookie said, pulling away from him.

Godric sighed, though he wasn't surprised by Sookie's response. Time for plan B, then.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Godric hoisted himself up to lean on his elbow so he could look at Sookie, who sat cross-legged beside him.

"There are other things we can do," Godric said. He felt misery and anger and some panic coming from Sookie. "But moving to Shreveport for the time being would be the easiest and safest thing to do."

Sookie shook her head wildly. "Everything is moving so fast. One day, I'm a waitress at Merlotte's, and the next day, there is a crazy vampire lady after me, I've quit my job, I've got a vampire boyfriend, my boss is a dog and he's having sex with my best friend, my brother's doing V, and there's a serial killer looking for me." Sookie released a choked sob. "It's too much."

Placing his hand on Sookie's knee, Godric rubbed comforting circles across her skin. "I understand." And he did. He hadn't been keeping track of time, but it couldn't have been more than a week since they'd first met. Godric's own life had been turned upside down, but he was 2000 years old. He'd experienced just about any bad thing life could throw at you.

Sookie was a young woman, who, until recently, had thought herself a freak while she worked a tedious job at a bar before going home to spend her free time with her grandmother.

Godric thought it was a small miracle Sookie was dealing with everything the way she was without having a complete nervous breakdown.

"We'll figure something out," Godric said with a soft smile, glad to see Sookie's tense shoulders relax somewhat. "I'll stay with you during the night, and I'll find a way for you to protect yourself during the day."

"Thank you." Sookie wiped at her eyes a few times while Godric pulled the sheets up to cover them both. Wrapping his arms around her, Godric lay down on his back, Sookie burrowing against his chest.

"Do you think Jason will be all right?" Sookie asked, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

Godric had to wonder about Sookie's thoughts. They seemed to be all over the place all the time. "I'm sure the human doctors will take care of him."

"And Lafayette?"

"Pam will have scared him into never touching V again."

Godric sensed apprehension coming from Sookie, combined with something else. He wasn't sure. Not anger.

"Do you know Pam well? You seemed familiar with her."

Ah. Jealousy! Godric grinned and pulled Sookie a little closer. "I have never had sex with Pam." At Sookie's incredulous look, he added, "That is what you truly wanted to know, isn't it?"

Sookie tried to look miffed, muttering unintelligible things against his chest, but Godric felt the wave of relief that flooded her just fine. He stroked his hand down her back in a lazy gesture.

"I haven't been with anyone in at least a decade," Godric said, hoping to ease Sookie's mind.

"What? Why?" Sookie stared up at him with a frown.

"I didn't feel like having sex," Godric said. For him it had been as simple as that, though no one else he knew seemed to understand that.

"And before that?" Sookie asked quietly.

"Sookie, I'm 2000 years old. I'm not a virgin by any means," Godric said with a snort of laughter. Sookie tried to look insulted, but couldn't hold back a smile.

Sookie trailed a finger up and down his chest as she seemed to consider her next question carefully. "Were you ever married?"

"No."

"Any kids?"

Godric frowned. Should he tell Sookie about Eric? He'd shared his blood with her, something he'd never done before with a human. Perhaps he could share this with her, too. "I never conceived children when I was still human. But vampires can procreate in a different way."

"You mean, make more vampires?"

"Yes. I have made Eric."

Sookie pushed herself up a little to look at him in surprise. "Really? Eric is your kid?"

"The bond between maker and child is a bit more complicated than that," Godric said with a chuckle. "But yes, I made Eric a vampire, and Eric made Pam a vampire. But this is not something that is generally known, so I would appreciate it if you kept this to yourself, especially around other vampires."

Sookie gave an awkward nod as she leaned her chin against his chest to stare at him. "So you killed Eric. Why?"

Godric blinked. He'd never really thought of it that way before. "Eric was mortally wounded. I'd seen him fighting on a battlefield, and I thought he was magnificent. So I offered him a choice."

"Oh." Sookie seemed to consider this for a few long moments. "And Eric was all right with that?"

"Eric has never regretted his choice, and neither have I."

"Okay." Sookie's eyes were drooping shut again. "What will you do tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"When the sun comes up."

"I'll fly back to Shreveport before dawn, and I'll come visit you again at first dark."

Sookie pressed her cheek against his chest, her eyes falling shut. "We could do something tomorrow night."

"Do what?"

"Something like a date."

Godric considered that. He knew humans had a custom that was called dating, but he wasn't quite sure what it entailed. Though, he had to admit, the idea of taking Sookie places did appeal to him. "Perhaps we could go on a date sometime, but tomorrow might not be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Then your grandmother would be alone all night."

Sookie gasped, her whole body going rigid for a moment. "God, I'm so selfish!"

"Sookie, you're one of the least selfish people I know," Godric said, running a soothing hand down her hair. "We'll go on a date once the killer is caught."

"All right. How about I get a DVD tomorrow? We'll just stay in."

"That sounds good."

Sookie's eyes fell shut again. "Any preference for a movie?"

"Surprise me."

Godric watched Sookie drift off to sleep, her breathing evening out while her body softened against him. He ran his hand through her hair a few more times, and then he reached down for his pants, which were still lying somewhere around his knees, and got his phone out.

He sent Bobby, Eric's day man, a text with a list of things to purchase. Hopefully these things would appeal to Sookie more than the idea of moving to Shreveport.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Godric made it back to Shreveport with 15 minutes to spare before dawn. He found Eric already lying in bed, his gaze unfocused as he was in downtime. But the moment he heard Godric stepping through the bedroom door he blinked his eyes and raised his head to look at his maker.

"Making progress with your telepath?" Eric asked as he sniffed the air.

Pulling his shirt over his head, Godric grinned. "She's an eager student."

"I bet. She's feisty enough."

"Hmm." Godric kicked off his shoes, pulled down his pants, and crawled under the sheets beside Eric. He lay on his back and closed his eyes, remembering his time with Sookie while he waited for the pull of dawn. He remembered the way she smelled heady with arousal, and the way her nose wrinkled when she climaxed, and -

The sheets rustled, and something heavy fell across his chest, and something even heavier landed on his legs. Then a cool face rested against his throat, while a body pressed against his own.

Without opening his eyes, Godric asked, "Eric? What are you doing?"

"Snuggling."

Godric bit back a snort of laughter. "Why are you snuggling?" Not that he objected to this kind of contact with his child, but he and Eric had never been interested in frivolous touches. Sure, they'd fucked from time to time, when the urge struck, but that was about it.

"She's yours, and I respect this, but when you come home smelling this fucking delicious, please just let me live vicariously through you for a moment." Eric nuzzled his throat, inhaling softly. "Besides, the sun will be up any minute now anyway."

Godric raised his arm, patted Eric on his head a few times and then let his arm rest around Eric's shoulders. "Just wait until I come home after I've actually fucked her."

Eric groaned in frustration and clutched his arm and leg around Godric even tighter, but before Godric could respond the sun rose, and he let it pull him under into darkness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Godric woke up the next day, Eric was still wrapped tightly around him, much to Godric's amusement. He gently dislodged Eric, who was still deep at rest, and checked his phone, but there were no messages, and Sookie was humming peacefully in the back of his mind.

With no urgent matters to take care of before dusk, Godric briefly checked some local news sites on his laptop to see if there was any news about the murders in Bon Temps (which there wasn't) and then he made his way to Eric's underground living room. He browsed the bookshelves that covered a whole wall and selected some mystery he hadn't read yet.

He made his way to the bathroom, drew a nice hot bath, added plenty of bubbles, and then set to soaking himself while he started on the book.

When he was about halfway through the book, Eric appeared in the doorway.

"Aww. You've washed it all off," Eric said with a pout.

Snorting, Godric turned a page and focussed on the book instead of his child. It was a pretty good mystery, and Godric hadn't yet been able to guess who the killer in the story was. "I'll get some more of her delicious scent on me tonight," he said, and then looked at Eric over the top of his book. "But maybe I should take a shower before going to bed. You're the one who's always going on and on about personal hygiene." He quickly ducked behind his book again.

Eric narrowed his eyes. "The school principal did it."

"Eric!" Godric growled, and chucked the book at Eric, who darted out of the way just in time, roaring with laughter. Godric dashed out of the tub, splashing water everywhere, and before Eric could flee the bathroom, Godric had him by the throat. He pushed Eric, who was still laughing rather hysterically, towards the bath and dunked his head under the water.

He hated it when Eric spoiled book plots for him, and his child knew it.

He held Eric under for a good long while, and then smacked his bare butt a few times before he finally let him up.

"I should make you wear a pink tutu to Fangtasia for a week," Godric said as he narrowed his eyes at Eric, who sat on the floor beside the bathtub, dripping water everywhere, sputtering but still laughing.

"Like the pink spandex you had me wear in the seventies," Eric said with a hiccup, and at once Godric remembered that incident. When Eric had been visiting him, he'd annoyed Godric so much he'd ordered his child to wear pink spandex to a nightclub one night as punishment. Not that it had done much to punish Eric; with his kind of endowment, wearing any kind of spandex only meant that even more women than usual threw themselves at him.

Before he could help himself, Godric chuckled at that memory, and he looked down at his child, shaking his head.

"Don't spoil anymore books for me, or I will punish you, my child."

Eric held up a hand in surrender. "I swear it."

"Good." Godric clasped Eric's hand and pulled him up. Eric stood before Godric and bowed his head in a submissive gesture, but the effect of it was ruined by the fact that Eric was still snickering.

Godric grabbed a towel, headed to the bedroom and left his child to clean up the mess in the bathroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bobby had delivered all the items Godric had ordered, and Godric put them in a plastic bag so he could take them with him while he took to the sky. He made a short stop at Fangtasia to feed. His control was almost perfect now; last night's intimate encounter with his human had proven that much. But Godric refused to take any risks with his Sookie, so he fed quickly on an eager girl before he took to the sky again.

He touched down in Sookie's yard and zipped up to the door. He barely had time to knock before the door swung open, revealing a smiling Sookie. Godric wondered if she'd sensed his mind and if that was how she knew he'd arrived. Sookie was wearing a yellow dress that made her tanned skin seem to glow.

Godric pressed a kiss to her lips and inhaled deeply. "You smell like the sun."

Sookie sidled a little closer to him and stole another kiss. "Yep. I was out in the sun today."

Godric could only hope Adele would be going to bed early that night.

"Come in," Sookie said, taking him by the hand and leading him inside.

"Good evening, Adele," Godric said once he spotted Adele sitting in an overstuffed armchair.

"Hello, Godric. So good to see you again."

Godric sat down on the couch while Sookie went to get him a bottle of blood.

"Sookie told me about your very generous offer," Adele said as she leaned forward in her chair. "But these old bones sleep best in their own bed. Besides, I refuse to pack up and leave because someone may or may not be coming for us. I'm from a generation that doesn't flee, but stands and fights. I'm sure you understand."

Godric nodded. He did understand all too well. He also understood that the Stackhouse women were too stubborn for their own good.

Placing a bottle of blood in front of him, Sookie sat down beside him, a resolute look on her face. Apparently, both women had discussed the topic extensively that day and had come to the same conclusion.

"I thought you might say that," Godric said and held up his plastic bag. "So I've brought a few items that will help you protect yourself." He placed the first item on the table between Adele and Sookie.

"What is it?" Adele asked as she stared at the little black box.

"It's a stun gun," Godric said, and at once Sookie gasped.

"I've heard of those." She peered a little closer at the stun gun. "Do they really work?"

"Yes. They are the most effective non-lethal weapon to use against an attacker. And this specific model was especially designed to fit in the palm of a woman's hand." Godric grinned at the stunned look on both women's faces. He had done his research well.

"How does it work?" Adele picked up the stun gun.

"Press the button and hold the metal ends against the attacker's body, preferably his bare skin."

Adele pressed the button, and at once blue sparks of electricity flared between the metal ends. "Oh my!"

Sookie beamed at Godric. "This is such a good idea!"

"I'm glad you approve," Godric said, with only a very small hint of sarcasm in his voice. Sookie missed that, thankfully.

"I've got you one as well." Godric fished the second stun gun out of his bag and handed it to Sookie. "I suggest you both keep this on your person at all times."

"We sure will," Adele said, placing the stun gun on the side table within easy reach.

"I've also brought this." Godric pulled two canisters of pepper-spray from his bag. "This is something you can use if the attacker is still a few feet away. Spray in the face, and once they are disoriented, you can take them down with the stun gun."

"You've really thought this through," Sookie said absently, as she examined the canister more closely.

_One of us had to_, Godric thought, but he didn't say that out loud. He couldn't fault Sookie, a young woman who'd spent her whole life in a sheltered little town, for not thinking about self-protection as thoroughly as he did.

"I also got you these, in case all else fails." Godric fished a few holstered knives out of the bag and placed them carefully on the table. "Aim for the chest or the throat."

Adele swallowed, but nodded. "Let's hope it won't come to that."

"If you are comfortable with it, I can also get you a gun," Godric said, but Adele held up her hand.

"We've got a rifle. Sookie and I cleaned it today, so it's good to go."

Godric nodded, pleased to hear Adele and Sookie were taking their protection seriously, even if they hadn't thought about every detail.

"Good. Be very careful around any male, no matter how well you may know them. Serial killers like this one usually appear perfectly normal until the time comes to make their kill."

"Yeah, we've seen a documentary about them once," Sookie said with a shrug. "They're real wolves in sheep's clothing."

Godric looked at her, wondering if Sookie even realized that beside her sat something far worse than a wolf in sheep's clothing. Going by the standard definition, Godric himself very much counted as a serial killer, no matter he'd given up on that kind of behaviour a long time ago.

"I'll be here after dark, but please be careful during the daytime." Godric offered Sookie a smile, and Sookie leaned closer and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Thank you. I really appreciate all you're doing for us," she whispered, and kissed him again. Adele was studiously examining her bottle of pepper-spray, though she was smiling.

"Now, the big question," Sookie said, perking up as she grinned at Godric. "Have you ever seen Gone with the Wind?"

Godric chuckled. "No, but I've read the book once." Isabel had owned a copy, and in a moment of complete boredom he'd picked it up.

Sookie beamed and jumped up from the couch. Just a moment later she was showing off the DVD of Gone with the Wind before she turned the TV on.

"In this house, we never tire of this movie," Adele said, sitting back comfortably in her chair and sipping her glass of sweet tea.

Sookie dashed back to the couch, and Godric raised his arm in invitation. With a happy little sigh, Sookie curled up against him while Godric wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

The movie started and Godric relaxed, softly inhaling Sookie's scent, enjoying the warmth of her body against his own. She was buzzing with happiness inside of him, and Godric decided that this was a perfectly good way to spend an evening.

About an hour into the movie, Sookie's phone rang. She pulled it out of her purse with a confused look on her face. "I gave some of my friends my number," she said when she noticed Godric's questioning look.

"Hello?" Sookie said as she held her phone to her ear.

"Girlfriend," Lafayette said. "You better tell that loverboy of yours we got a vampire Woodstock here at the bar, but without all the peace and lovin'. And they want you as the main act."

Sookie shared a confused look with Godric. "What?"

Lafayette sighed. "There's some vampires here wanting to talk to you. And they got Jason."

**A/N: who would those vampires be? Guesses are welcome! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a day or so. And I hope you all enjoyed those scenes with Godric and Eric...those two deserved a little fun together. I had a great time writing those parts. **

**Thanks everyone for reading and for your many comments! I so enjoy hearing from you all and it helps to keep me writing. Let me know what you think of the story, and what you'd like to see in the future. Who knows, I might get inspired!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sookie shot up from the couch and would have run out the door if Godric hadn't caught her wrist to hold her back.

"We got to go!" Sookie pleaded, but Godric was facing a dilemma. He didn't want Sookie near any unknown vampires, but he didn't want to leave her behind either. And if he took Sookie with him, that meant Adele would be left alone at night.

Adele seemed to sense his worries. "If you need to go, then go. I got my rifle and my stun gun. I'll be fine."

Sookie looked from her grandmother to Godric. "Please. I know Jason can be a moron, but if he's in trouble, we got to help him."

Godric nodded, and got his phone out. He sent Eric a quick text to tell him vampires were causing trouble at Merlotte's, and then gave a firm call through their bond to convene the urgency of the situation. He did not want to walk into a possible trap alone. Eric could fly very fast, and it would take him fifteen minutes at the most to get to Merlotte's.

Grabbing her purse, Sookie tried to drag Godric, who was still holding onto her wrist, with her to the front door. Godric took one last look at Adele, who seemed unafraid and determined, and then followed Sookie out the door.

Once seated inside Sookie's car, Sookie turned the ignition again and again, but the motor sputtered and groaned, yet refused to come to life.

"Shit!" Sookie banged her hands on the steering wheel in frustration. Godric was about to suggest they'd fly, even though he didn't know if Sookie would be comfortable with that idea, when Sookie said, "We'll take Gran's car."

They hurried towards a small, red car that looked as miserable as Sookie's car while Sookie rummaged in her purse for the spare key.

Gran's car started on the first try, and Sookie tore out of the driveway, the car jumbling and creaking all the way down to the road. Once they reached the road, Sookie put her foot down and they sped to Merlotte's at a speed that even impressed Godric, especially considering the poor safety of the vehicle they were in.

"Sookie," Godric said, keeping his eyes on the road, ready to interfere should Sookie lose control of the car. "When we get to Merlotte's, let me handle the vampires."

"Of course," Sookie said, but Godric wasn't convinced. Sookie was brave and impulsive, and that was never a good combination around something as volatile as vampires.

They reached Merlotte's in less than five minutes. Sookie brought the car to a screeching stop right in front of the doors, and only Godric's vampire speed kept her from barging inside. Godric caught hold of her wrist and gave her a pointed look, and then led her inside at a more sedate pace.

Three vampires stood in the middle of Merlotte's. Godric had met them once, briefly, in Eric's office when they'd applied to move into area 5 just a day after Godric had arrived for his visit with his child.

Diane had Jason by the throat, an arm wrapped around his waist while she kept him firmly pressed against her body. She licked his neck and Jason tried to pull away with all his might to no avail.

Liam held a petrified Tara in a firm embrace, his face buried in her throat. Godric could smell he was feeding on her.

And Malcolm was facing off with the shifter, who sported a bloody nose and a bruised eye, but who was still holding a baseball bat in front of him. Godric's regard of the shifter went up a tiny little notch.

"What is the meaning of this?" Godric put some power in his voice. Even though he had no official authority in this area, he was the oldest vampire in the room and that gave him an obvious advantage. The three other vampires couldn't be more than two hundred, if even that.

Malcolm punched Sam in the face, bringing him to his knees, and turned to look at Godric and Sookie, who stood trembling at Godric's side.

"Ah! Is this little Snookie?" Malcolm swaggered towards them. "Thanks so much for bringing her to us."

"She is mine," Godric said, his fangs snapping to attention.

"Awww, the little boy has a little toy," Diane said with a leer, and went back to licking Jason's throat.

These vampires clearly didn't have a clue who Godric really was, or else they wouldn't have defied him like they did. Godric considered his options. He could kill all three of them within seconds, just rip their heads clean off before they even knew what hit them. But the bar was filled with anxious humans, and killing other vampires in front of witnesses, even human witnesses, was never a good idea.

"You let them go right now!" Sookie shrieked, and Malcolm zipped towards her, his hand outstretched to grab her, but Godric was faster. Much faster. Before anyone knew what happened, Godric ripped Malcolm's arm clean off.

"I told you she was mine," Godric said, calm as you please, as Malcolm dropped to the floor, grunting in pain, blood gushing everywhere. Godric threw the severed arm at Malcolm's head. Several humans around them were crying out in shock and fear, and one of them just threw up, by the smell of it.

Diane released Jason at once and pushed him away while she bared her fangs. "Who the fuck are you?" she crouched down and made ready to pounce, but Godric zipped towards her and snapped her like a twig.

Her spine broke in half with a loud crunch while Diane released an inhuman scream of agony. Godric dropped her to the floor where she lay at a very awkward angle, her upper body bent backwards towards her legs while bloody ribs and part of her spine protruded from the white top she wore.

Liam finally seemed to realize something was going on and he let Tara slide to the floor while he stared at Godric in shock, blood dripping from his lips onto his chin. "Fuck, man! Compton never said the girl belonged to anyone. No need to get violent!"

Godric growled and was ready to pounce on Liam, but the doors behind him slammed open with such force one of them broke clean of its hinges.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Eric growled as he stood surveying the room. Liam gulped and took a step backwards, while Malcolm and Diane kept squirming on the floor in puddles of their own blood. Eric quirked an eyebrow at Godric, who shrugged in response.

"They came here for Sookie," Godric said, reaching for his human to pull her closer. "I believe Compton sent them."

"There's another vampire outside," Sookie whispered as she tried to wrestle herself free from Godric's grip. "It's probably Bill."

Eric zipped outside, and returned less than a minute later, holding a ruffled Compton. There was dirt on his face and leaves sticking out of his hair. "Billy thought he could outrun me," Eric said with a most satisfied smile as he kept a firm hold on Compton's neck.

"Release me!" Compton's demanded, struggling uselessly. "I have nothing to do with this!"

"Fuck you!" Liam yelled, baring his fangs at Compton. "You told us to tease that girl a bit, have a little bite, so you could feed her your blood. You never said anything about her fucking bodyguard!"

A growl escaped Godric and he would have taken Compton's head clean off if not for his child giving him a pointed look and pushing calmness through their bond.

Godric nodded at Eric, recognizing his authority in their current situation.

"Pam's bringing her car," Eric said, clamping one hand across Compton's mouth when it looked like he wanted to speak again. "We'll all just take a little trip to Fangtasia to clear this mess right up."

"Godric, please let me go," Sookie pleaded, and Godric released her at once. Sookie rushed to her brother and threw her arms around him.

"Are you okay?" Sookie asked, pulling back from her brother's embrace.

"I'm fine, Sook." Jason awkwardly padded Sookie's shoulder. "Thanks for bringing your vamper." Sookie nodded, and kneeled down beside Tara. Sam was already checking Tara over, and while she'd obviously lost some blood and looked absolutely terrified, she wasn't seriously injured.

Pam sauntered inside the bar, her high heels clicking on the wooden floor. She took one look at the scene before her and started laughing. "Having fun, Pops?" She winked at Godric, and then looked at Eric for instructions.

"Get them in your van. We'll need to question them." Eric pushed Compton out the door while Pam yanked Malcolm up by his one remaining arm. She grabbed one of Diane's legs, and dragged her outside, ignoring her whimpers. Liam followed at a slow pace, obviously not about to disobey his Sheriff.

Godric looked at Sookie, who was still fussing over Tara. He wanted to go with Eric, to find out everything he could, but he didn't want to leave Sookie here.

Eric appeared in the doorway again, giving Godric a significant look. Clearly he wanted Godric to come along as well. Godric nodded and stepped up to Sookie.

"Your friend will be fine," Godric said gently, touching Sookie on her shoulder. Sookie nodded and got to her feet. "We should go with Eric."

Sookie glanced between Tara, the shifter and her brother, and while they didn't seem happy with the idea of Sookie going off with a few vampires, they didn't say anything to stop her, either.

"We'll take Sookie's car," Eric said once they walked outside the ruined doors.

"Gran's car," Sookie said, much to Eric's confusion. Sookie opened the driver's door and got in behind the wheel.

"Can't you drive? We'll be faster," Eric said with a hopeful look at Godric.

"In that car?" Godric shook his head and made his way to the passenger's side. That left Eric to squeeze himself in the backseat.

Pam drove her minivan ahead of them, and when they were driving on the dark road out of Bon Temps, Sookie glanced at Godric.

"So Bill set this whole thing up? To give me his blood? Why?" Sookie seemed to take everything well enough, for which Godric was grateful. She really was a strong woman, all things considered.

"No," Eric said from his spot in the backseat.

"You think Liam was lying?" Godric asked, glancing at Eric over his shoulder.

"No, I don't think Liam was lying. I think Compton was trying to set you all up."

Godric frowned and considered the situation. It did seem odd that Compton would send three vampires after Sookie when he knew Sookie already belonged to Godric, and that Godric would most likely escort her where ever she went and thus the three vampires stood no chance against him. How could Compton ever think to get his blood in Sookie if he knew Godric would protect her from those three cretins?

"You think Compton was hoping I'd kill those three?" Godric asked, when the situation finally became clear to him.

"Yes," Eric said with a soft growl. "If you had killed three vampires in front of witnesses, Compton and Sophie-Anne would have brought you before the Magister for murder."

Godric stared straight ahead, ignoring Sookie's questioning looks. "I know the Magister well," he finally said. "And he owes me a big favour. I helped him when he ran into trouble with the King of Navarre when he was still young. But Sophie-Anne and Compton don't know that. They probably thought I'd be locked up in a silver wrapped coffin for a few years at least."

"Exactly," Eric said with a sigh. "Leaving Sookie free for the taking."

"They could do that?" Sookie asked, barely keeping her eyes on the road as she looked between Eric and Godric with wide eyes. "I mean, lock you away just like that?"

"We have our own judicial system," Godric said, finally looking at his human. Sookie was overflowing with worry and fear. He placed his hand on her thigh and gave it a comforting squeeze. "But right now I have done nothing wrong. I was within my rights to defend my human the way I did."

"What will happen to Bill and those other vampires?" Sookie asked. She placed her hand on top of Godric's, and Godric closed his eyes and soaked up the heat of her skin.

"We will question them and they will be punished for what they did," Eric said matter-of-factly.

"Good," Sookie said with a resolute nod, making Eric chuckle. Godric merely smiled and curled his fingers around Sookie's. He had to admit, Compton's plan had been a devious one. But Compton had thought like the young vampire he was, thinking that any threat towards a claimed human would end in a few final deaths. That's probably how Compton himself would react, if he ever were to claim his own human. But Compton hadn't counted on the fact that an ancient vampire like Godric had a bit more experience and control than he did.

Godric inhaled a deep, unnecessary breath and gave Sookie's hand a little squeeze. He knew without a doubt he'd kill to keep his Sookie safe, but only if there was no other option. And so far, there were still plenty of options available to them to see to the things that threatened them.

"You're not afraid of me?" Godric asked as he stared at Sookie. He felt many things from her, but there wasn't a hint of fear directed at him.

"Why would I be afraid of you?" Sookie asked, sounding genuinely confused.

Godric shrugged. "You saw what I just did. I thought perhaps this might have scared you."

"No," Sookie said with conviction. "You just saved a whole bunch of people I care about." She smiled at him briefly and then stared back at the road in determination. "But I had no idea you were that strong, to be honest."

Godric chuckled and shared an amused glance with Eric. "Actually, I was holding back."

Sookie's expression was priceless as she stared at him in awe.

They drove for a while longer in comfortable silence. Sookie turned on the radio at some point and hummed along with some pop song Godric vaguely recognized.

"Eric," Godric said as he thought of something else. "When will Sookie's new car be ready?"

"It's ready. You can pick it up whenever you want."

"Good." Godric figured he'd get it tomorrow just after dark and drive it to Bon Temps.

"Yeah, about that," Sookie said as she turned in her seat a little to give Eric a stern look. "I know it's in my contract and all, but you really don't have to get me a car."

Eric looked rather dumbfounded at Sookie's sudden dismissal.

"Sookie," Godric said with an exasperated sigh. "Your car just died. You need a new car. And you're getting a new car. I'll drive it over tomorrow evening."

Sookie narrowed her eyes and was about to say something, but Godric interrupted her with a cheeky grin. "You signed the contract. It's binding."

Muttering things about highhanded vampires, Sookie stared back at the road.

"Feisty," Eric muttered with an appreciative chuckle, but Godric heard him just fine.

When they finally reached Fangtasia they saw Pam's empty van parked in front of the door. The bar looked deserted.

"I had Longshadow close up early," Eric said as he wormed himself out of the car. "I figured we'd be bringing back a few...special guests."

Sookie grabbed hold of Godric's hand and held on tightly as they walked inside Fangtasia.

Pam met them at the door. "I offered our guests our finest accommodations down in the basement."

"Excellent." Eric gestured towards the hallway. "Shall we?"

Godric led Sookie to the bar and urged her to take a seat. "Longshadow will get you a drink and look after you."

Longshadow seemed less than impressed at being the designated babysitter, but he didn't comment.

"Can't I come with you?" Sookie asked in a tone that was far too eager for Godric's liking.

"No. Vampire justice is best served without any human witnesses." Godric pressed a soft kiss to Sookie's lips. "I won't be long, I promise. Why don't you take a look around the bar while you wait?"

"All right," Sookie conceded, although she sounded just a little petulant. Godric smiled at her and then followed Eric and Pam down to the basement.

In the corner sat a middle-aged vampire on the floor, held in place by silver manacles. He looked downright miserable. Godric figured that had to be Eddie, the new vampire who'd been supplying Lafayette with blood. Against the opposite wall, four vampire hung in silver shackles. Pam had apparently straightened out Diane, though there were still a few ribs poking out her chest.

"What do you have to say for yourselves," Eric drawled as he stood in front of them with his hands buried in the pockets of his pants.

"I have nothing to do with whatever these three have done," Compton insisted, and at once Liam and Malcolm growled. Even Diane gave a soft hiss, though she was unable to raise her head up.

"They claim differently, Bill," Eric said in his most reasonable tone. "Malcolm, tell me what happened and leave nothing out."

Malcolm leaned heavily against the wall. The wound on his shoulder had stopped bleeding, but it would take a good long while before his arm grew back. "Bill used to share a nest with us, back in the fifties. Last night, he looked us up in Monroe, asked us if we wanted to have a little fun with a human he wanted for himself. He told us to play with her a little, hurt her a bit, so he could swoop in as her hero and give her his blood. We didn't know she belonged to a vampire."

"Well, now you know," Eric said with a nod at Godric. "Meet Godric, Sheriff of area 9 in Texas. He's over 2000 years old. There are none like him in the new world. You're lucky to still be alive, considering what he could have done to you."

Liam and Malcolm stared at Godric with wide eyes. "We apologize, Sheriff," Malcolm finally said. "We would not have bothered the girl if we'd known she belonged to you."

Godric nodded his understanding, but didn't comment. He would not be accepting their apologies anytime soon.

"That still leaves the matter of you upsetting a whole bar full of humans with your idea of fun," Eric said as he narrowed his eyes. "I will not tolerate such behaviour in my area. For this, and for your other infractions, you will be punished."

The trio didn't comment, obviously aware there wasn't much they could do aside from accepting their Sheriff's rule.

"So, Bill," Eric said as he turned to look at Compton. "You thought it a good idea to poach in my area. I warned you to stay away from Godric's human, but you just had to go and disobey me. Poorly played, Bill."

"You take their word over mine?" Compton said, clearly outraged.

Eric shrugged. "They're scum. But they're honest scum. I can't say the same for you, Billy boy. I told you if you'd break my rules, I'd keep you in silver until you learned some respect. And that's exactly what will happen."

"You have no right!" Compton screamed, trying to pull against the manacles, but the silver kept him from using his strength.

"This is _my_ area," Eric said with a bark of laughter. "I have every right. Pam, feel free to have some fun with Bill. The others will stay in silver for a week without feeding, and then they'll be released."

"Oh, goody," Pam said, stepping up to the wall that held the silver-tipped whips and other torture items.

Godric followed Eric back up the stairs. "Pam will make Compton sing like a canary," Eric said as he looked at Godric over his shoulder. "She's creative like that."

Godric chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. He was satisfied with the way his child had handled the situation. Compton would be punished, just like he deserved. The other three were mere pawns in Compton's game and didn't pose a real threat anymore.

"There's something wrong with this human," Longshadow said the moment they entered the bar area. "I tried to glamour her. But it didn't work."

"Oh, is that what you were trying to do?" Sookie said cheerfully from her spot at the bar. She was sipping some alcoholic drink. "It made my brain tickle."

Godric growled while Eric frowned at Longshadow. "Why were you trying to glamour Godric's human?"

Longshadow shrugged. "She was asking a lot of questions. I just wanted to shut her up."

"Now, that's not very nice," Sookie said with a little huff. She smiled at Godric when he joined her at the bar. "He could have just asked me."

"What do you mean, it didn't work?" Eric asked as he stood beside Godric and narrowed his eyes at Longshadow.

Longshadow shrugged again. "It didn't work. She just kept on yapping."

Eric turned to look at Godric. "Will you let me try?"

Godric nodded. He was curious to see what would happen if Eric tried to glamour Sookie. Eric was much older than Longshadow, so perhaps he'd be able to get the job done.

"Sookie, look at me," Eric said as he leaned a little closer. Sookie obligingly stared into his eyes. "Quack like a duck."

Sookie burst out into giggles. "Now why would I do that?"

"It didn't work," Eric said as he pulled back in shock.

"That's what I said," Longshadow muttered as he grabbed a towel and started wiping the bar down.

"Sookie," Godric said, placing his hand on Sookie's waist. Now he was really intrigued. If a vampire as old as Eric failed to glamour his human, something else had to be going on. Still, he wanted to make sure for himself. "Will you permit me to glamour you?"

"Sure," Sookie said with a bright smile and stared into his eyes.

Godric pushed all his influence into her mind, willing her to obey him. "Sookie, bark like a dog."

"Maybe if you tried that on Sam, it might work!" Sookie burst into giggles again and took a long gulp from her drink.

Godric was beyond confused and beyond shocked. His Sookie couldn't be glamoured!

"So I can't be glamoured," Sookie said. She didn't seem to grasp the rarity of her situation. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No," Godric said at once. "It's a very good thing." He pressed a long, hard kiss to Sookie's lips. It eased his mind to know that someone like Compton or Sophie-Anne would be unable to influence Sookie's mind. It would make protecting her just a little easier.

Sookie's cheeks were flushed when Godric finally pulled back. She tipped the last of her drink back while Eric and Godric shared a dubious look.

"It must have something to do with her gift," Eric mused, voicing Godric's own thoughts.

Sookie's phone rang, and she rummaged around in her purse until she found it. "It had better not be more vampires at Merlotte's," she muttered before she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sookie?" Adele said. "Good, I got the right number. I'm never sure how these cell phones work."

"Gran? Are you all right?" Sookie asked as she stared at Godric with a frown.

"Oh yes, don't you worry about me," Adele said, and then chuckled. "But you might want to tell Godric that stun gun he gave me works mighty fine."

**A/N Yeah, I'm sure you can all guess what happened with Adele! I like stories where someone saves Adele, but I like stories where Adele saves herself even better! We'll find out exactly what happened in the next chapter, which should be up within a day or so. Oh, and ever since watching season 2 of TB, I have wondered what it would be like if Godric ever snapped someone like a twig, as he threatened Lorena with. So I couldn't resist when the situation presented itself to give that a little go. Poor Diane. ;-)**

**Thanks so much for reading, and thanks so much for all your comments. I can't tell you how pleased I am that so many of you are enjoying this story. Let me know what you think of it so far!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What?" Sookie started trembling and Godric wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her. "What do you mean?" She gave Godric a desperate look. "We got to go home right now!"

"Hush, child," Adele said in her best no-nonsense tone. "Bud and Andy are already here, so there's no need for you to come running right now."

Sookie released a deep sigh and sagged a little against Godric. "What happened?"

"Rene Lenier came over with some story about needing to use the phone," Adele said, and Godric marvelled at how calm she sounded, seeing as she'd just faced down a serial killer all on her own. "I had my stun gun in the pocket of my bathrobe. I told him he couldn't come in, and then he made a grab for me, so I zapped him until he was wriggling on the floor like a fish on a hook. Then I got my rifle and aimed it at his head while I called Bud."

"Rene?" Sookie said in disbelief. "Rene Lenier is the killer?"

"I know!" Adele heaved a deep sigh. "But it's him all right. While I had my rifle pointed at him he kept going on and on about his sister. Turns out, he killed her, too. That poor thing."

"Huh." Sookie reached for her glass, tried to take a sip, but found it empty. Surprisingly, Longshadow used a little vampire speed to pour her a new alcoholic drink. Sookie accepted it with a grateful smile. "My God, poor Arlene," Sookie said after taking a healthy swig of her drink.

"She's gonna be real upset when she finds out," Adele agreed, and then her voice became slightly muffled as she said, "Bud Dearborn, you can wait five minutes to take my statement while I talk to my granddaughter. I already did your job for you tonight, didn't I?"

Godric grinned while Eric chuckled beside him. Even Longshadow looked faintly amused. Sookie drained her glass and sagged against Godric even more.

"Gran, we'll be coming home right now, all right?" Sookie glanced at Godric, and he nodded at once. He wanted to make sure Adele was okay just as much as Sookie did.

"Take your time. Rene's already sitting in the back of Andy's car in handcuffs. I'll wait up for you."

"All right. See you soon."

"Drive carefully!"

Sookie turned off her phone and stuffed it in her purse. She seemed at a loss of what to do for a moment as she stared into space.

"Come." Godric gently grabbed her hand and guided her away from the bar, but Sookie almost tripped over her own feet. "How much have you had to drink?" Godric asked, dreading the answer.

"Oh, I don't know. Three gin and tonics? Maybe?" Sookie looked at Longshadow, who nodded his agreement.

Godric sighed. He couldn't let Sookie drive in this condition. Between the alcohol in her system and the emotional shock she'd just experienced, she'd park them against the first available tree. Which meant Godric would have to brave Gran's crappy little car. He was not looking forward to that.

"I'll drive us home," Godric said in a slightly pained voice. Eric chuckled in a rather sadistic way, but Godric pointedly ignored him.

Sookie looked like she wanted to protest for a moment, but then she sighed and handed Godric the key. Godric nodded at Eric and Longshadow and wrapped a steadying arm around Sookie's waist while he led her outside to the car.

Once seated behind the wheel in Gran's car, Godric buckled his seatbelt, adjusted his seat and the rear view mirror and then looked around to make sure everything was where it should be. He had never driven a car as crappy as this one. From the moment the automobile had been invented, Godric had always selected the most luxurious models. He'd spent almost a millennium sleeping in the dirt and living in the forest. He figured he deserved a few creature comforts in his old age.

He turned the key in the ignition, and the engine sprang to life with a sad little hum. He was sure he heard all sorts of sounds coming from the motor that shouldn't be there, but he realized he had no choice but to ignore it.

He couldn't wait to get Sookie her new car the next day.

Sookie was leaning back in her seat with her eyes closed. Godric glanced at her while he navigated the car off the parking lot.

"I can't believe Rene killed Maudette and Dawn," Sookie said with a little sigh. "And his own sister. My God."

Since Godric didn't have a clue who Rene actually was, he merely hummed his agreement and focused on the road in front of him.

"Poor Arlene. She's gonna be devastated. And her kids. They won't understand."

"Why are you saying this?" Godric asked with a frown. "What does Arlene have to do with this?"

Sookie blinked her eyes open. "Oh, because Arlene was involved with Rene. They were living together and everything. I think Arlene was even hoping he'd propose to her sometime soon."

"Ah." Since Godric didn't like this Arlene much he didn't feel any sympathy towards her, but he kept that to himself. Sookie was upset enough as it was. She was humming with worry and exhaustion.

So it was no surprise that by the time they left Shreveport behind them, Sookie fell asleep in her seat, her head lolling to the side. Godric smiled at his brave little human and placed his hand on her thigh, sliding it under her dress to feel her warm skin. He revelled in the contact while he drove the crappy car as best as he could back to Bon Temps.

His thoughts wandered from Compton's vicious plan to Sookie's inability to be glamoured. Was that some quality all telepaths had? Godric wasn't sure. He'd only met one other telepath before, briefly, and he wasn't sure if that man had been able to be glamoured or not.

Or was Sookie something more than just human? Some supernatural creatures couldn't be glamoured, but what Sookie might be if she had supe blood, Godric wasn't sure. It would explain her delicious scent and her even more delicious blood. He'd have to give that some serious thought, perhaps even discuss it with Eric, though Godric realized Eric would probably already have come to a similar conclusion. Nothing much ever escaped his child's notice.

They reached Bon Temps within 45 minutes. Godric had pushed the little car to its, albeit poor, limits. He parked it beside Sookie's soon to be former car, and gently ran his fingers down Sookie's cheek.

"Wake up. We're here."

Sookie blinked her eyes and licked her lips, and then looked around in surprise. "Oh! Did I fall asleep?"

"You were tired," Godric said as he got out of the car. He zipped to Sookie's side and held out his hand to help her out. She held on to his hand tightly while they made their way up the porch. Sookie fumbled with her keys for a second, but finally got the door open.

Adele was sitting in her favourite armchair, her feet propped up on an ottoman. One of her knees was bandaged and there was an icepack lying on top of it.

"What happened?" Sookie asked as she gave her grandmother a brief hug.

"Oh, just banged my knee, is all. When I zapped Rene, I followed him down for a second." Adele offered them both a brave smile. "I'll just need a few days of rest. I'll be missing tomorrow's Garden Society meeting, looks like."

"I can heal it for you," Godric said, before he even knew what he was offering. He'd never used his blood to heal a human before, but he figured Adele had earned it after taking down the killer that had been coming for his Sookie.

"Now how would you do that?" Adele asked. She sounded both suspicious and curious.

"With just a drop of my blood."

Adele seemed to consider this. "I would like to go to tomorrow's Garden Society meeting. Everlee is giving a presentation on her magnolias."

"Allow me, then." Godric crouched beside Adele's chair, removed the icepack, and gently unwrapped the bandages from her knee. There was a deep gash right across her knee, which was swollen and bruised. Godric clicked his fangs out, which earned him a shocked gasp from Adele, and pricked his finger. While he gave Adele a reassuring smile, he pressed his finger down on the gash and dragged it across. It closed almost at once, much to Adele's and Sookie's obvious surprise.

"My stars!" Adele touched her knee in wonderment. "The pain's almost gone."

"You'll be able to use it tomorrow," Godric said as he got up. Sookie was beaming at him and wrapped her arm around his waist to give him a half-hug. Godric nuzzled her hair and inhaled deeply. Sookie was warm and happy and there was something else there that he couldn't place. It was almost scalding inside of him, something delicious and addictive that made him want to wrap both his arms around Sookie and not let go for a very long time.

Adele sniffed and wiped at her eyes. She reached for Godric's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "I've been praying to our good Lord and asking him why he'd sent such a strange angel our way."

"I am no angel," Godric said in an emotionless voice. "I assure you."

"And yet you've been watching over us, keeping us safe," Adele said with a stern look. "No matter what you are, I am glad the good Lord sent you our way."

Godric nodded, feeling strangely embarrassed by Adele's words. If only these two brave women knew of all the things he'd done in his long life, they wouldn't be saying such things about him.

"Nah," Sookie said in a teasing voice. "He's just a knight in shining armour."

Chuckling, Godric pulled Sookie a little closer. Remembering what he'd told her about actual knights when they'd first met, he said, "That would be a better comparison." Sookie gave him a saucy wink in response.

"I'm off to bed. I feel like I could sleep for a week. You two enjoy yourselves." Adele got up, waving away Sookie's offer for help. "Good night."

"Good night," both Sookie and Godric said and they waited until Adele had left the room before they sat down on the couch. Godric pulled Sookie close, and Sookie nestled against him with a deep sigh.

"So will you be able to feel Gran now, too?" Sookie asked after a few moments of peaceful silence.

"No," Godric said as he caressed his lips across Sookie's cheek. "For such a connection to form, the human needs to ingest my blood. This was just a healing, without any side-effects."

"Well, whatever you did, thank you," Sookie whispered, looking up at him with moist eyes.

"She was very brave tonight," Godric mused, one corner of his mouth quirking up. "I can see where you get it from."

Sookie giggled and buried her face against Godric's chest. "Gran always taught me that just because I am a lady doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."

"A wise lesson," Godric agreed and pressed his lips against the top of Sookie's head. She was burning inside him with something so unfamiliar yet so tempting. It made him want to pull her close and keep her by his side until the end of days. And suddenly, that thought brought him up short. Sookie was human. She would only live for another fifty or sixty years or so. She would grow old and die.

Unless Godric offered her the ultimate gift of immortality. Yet, he himself wasn't sure anymore if that was a gift or a curse, much like Sookie wasn't sure how to define her own powers.

"Gran's asleep," Sookie said, and at once Godric found himself with an armful of his Sookie as she crawled into his lap, her legs sliding on either side of his.

"Hi," Sookie said, a shy blush rising up her cheeks while her eyes flared with obvious desire.

"Hi," Godric replied, amused and aroused all at once. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Oh, you!" Sookie smacked him against his shoulder.

Chuckling, Godric wrapped both his arms around her waist and pulled her a little closer until she sat right on top of his hardening cock. Sookie pressed down a little as she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. Godric felt a wave of desire and embarrassment wash through him, and he gently bucked his hips up to show her there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

Leaning closer, Sookie pressed down harder and before long they were grinding against each other in a slow, teasing rhythm.

"Is now the right time?" Godric asked as he rubbed his cheek against hers. He wanted to fuck her so very, very much, but he did not want to hurt her in any way.

"Yeah," Sookie sighed, much to Godric's relief. "Would you like to go to my bedroom?"

"Very much so." Godric scooped Sookie up in his arms. He used a little vampire speed to rush them up to Sookie's bedroom. He put Sookie down on her feet and looked her straight in the eye. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Sookie said without a hint of doubt.

"Then allow me to pleasure you." Godric reached behind Sookie and pulled the zipper of her dress down. It slid off her shoulders and Godric made quick work of her bra while Sookie kicked off her shoes. With a gentle touch, Godric urged her to lay back down against the sheets.

Pulling off his own clothes, Godric drank in the sight of his human splayed out in nothing but her white, cotton panties. She was magnificent in every possible way. Her skin was tanned and glowing, her breasts full and inviting, and her scent was quickly becoming more and more mouth-watering as her arousal grew.

Once he was naked, Godric crawled up the bed and settled between Sookie's legs. She stared at him with eyes that were pools of heat and desire, and Godric had a hard time not to just rip her panties off and drive his cock home.

Instead, he hooked his fingers behind her panties and pulled, ever so slowly, until Sookie squirmed to urge him on.

And then she was naked, and Godric pushed her legs apart and sat back to admire her sex. She was groomed, with sparse curls above her moist folds. Godric placed his thumbs on her folds and parted them. She was glistening wet, her clit hard and her channel dripping little drops of her essence.

Godric couldn't control himself any longer and just buried his face against her. Sookie muted a surprised moan by clapping her hand over her mouth as Godric licked and sucked and drank her down. He was careful not to slice her with his fangs, which had come down some time ago, but he explored every part of her sex several times until he finally settled on sucking her throbbing clit.

Sookie began wildly bucking her hips, and Godric placed his hands on them to steady her in a growing rhythm as he dipped his tongue inside her a few times before licking around her little nub. He wanted this to last, not just throw her over the edge. He knew he had to prepare her since this was her first time.

He pushed one finger inside her, moving it in and out at an ever growing pace as her body tightened around it. Sookie was moaning now, his name and other unintelligible words, but Godric paid no heed to it, ever focussed on building her pleasure up and up. He added another finger, stretching her as much as he dared, his tongue never leaving her clit, and Sookie only pressed back harder against him as he sensed the heat inside her grow.

When Sookie finally found her release with loud moans, her whole body trembling, Godric couldn't resist what was offered to him and sank his fangs inside her thigh.

Warm blood flowed across his tongue, and Godric didn't think he'd ever tasted anything as good. The flavour of her pussy had been heavenly, but the taste of her blood was absolutely divine. He only drank a mouthful, not wanting to weaken her before the main event, and also not wanting to tempt his own bloodlust.

He licked across the puncture wounds until Sookie stilled completely and then he pulled his fingers out of her and crawled up her body.

Sookie's smile was sated and dreamy, and Godric grinned down at her before claiming her lips in a searing kiss.

"Good?" he asked softly, though he already knew the answer.

"God, yeah," Sookie sighed, running her fingers down his cheek. "You bit me." It wasn't said as any kind of accusation, but merely as an observation.

"I couldn't resist. You taste very good," Godric said without a hint of guilt.

"I'm glad," Sookie said with a giggle. "Imagine what this would be like for you if I tasted like cat pee."

Godric snorted with laughter as he buried his face against her throat. How his precious little human amused him!

Unwittingly, he moved his body closer to hers, and his erection brushed the inside of her thigh. "Do you want me to continue?" he asked, moving his hips a little so his hard cock slid across her wet folds.

"Please," Sookie said with a little moan, pushing her body up to convene her desires.

Godric didn't need much more urging. He'd been ready for this moment for some time now. Looking deep into Sookie's eyes, he angled his hips and pressed his cock against Sookie's entrance. She was tight. Wet, and very, very tight.

It took everything Godric had not to just plunge in, but to slide in inch by inch, to give Sookie enough time to adjust to this intrusion.

Sookie released a sharp little gasp, and Godric knew he'd just taken her virginity. It was his now, just like this human.

Once buried balls-deep inside her, Godric allowed her a moment to calm down as he studied her face. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks flushed and her lips moist. He leaned down and kissed her, and then pulled out of her body and thrust back in. Sookie response was eager as she hooked her legs over his thighs and arched her back.

With each thrust, more heat and other tantalizing things swept from his Sookie right inside of him. He'd never felt such a thing, not even after he made his child. It burned him up as he drove his cock inside her harder and harder, feeling Sookie tighten around him as she reached another climax.

Godric was lost in his human, lost in her body and her heat. And lost in her blood, when he sank his fangs inside her throat and sucked deeply. And just before his own orgasm rolled over him in violent waves, Godric briefly thought that this must be what it felt like to meet the sun.

Sookie's breathing was hard but her body soft beneath his. Godric barely noticed his softening cock slipping out of Sookie. He was too busy drowning in the heat and pleasure that radiated off his human.

They ended up lying tangled together, Sookie still on her back, and Godric splayed half over her, his face buried between her soft breasts. Sookie trailed her hand up and down his back in a very soothing way, and Godric's whole body relaxed to the point he might actually melt.

"Did you get them while you were still human?" Sookie asked, her voice tired yet curious.

Godric knew she was talking about his tattoos, because her fingers were tracing the pattern of the firedrake on his back. "Yes," he said, his voice muffled against her skin.

"And this?" Sookie's warm fingers found the angry brand on his right shoulder. "This is not a tattoo, is it?"

Godric snapped out of his near-comatose state, his body going rigid for a second. He tilted his chin up to rest it in the valley between Sookie's breasts so he could look at Sookie's face. There was only genuine curiosity there.

Only Eric knew his true history. There were plenty of rumours flying around about him in their society, but Godric had only ever told Eric what had truly happened to him. And yet, here he was considering sharing his morbid past with a human.

Sookie was his human, sure, but Godric wondered if that was enough. She was his, but he also wanted to be hers. He wanted to please her, protect her, be hers in whatever way she would have him.

He'd only ever felt that way before about his child.

Godric licked his lips and stared at Sookie, who was waiting patiently until he was ready to respond. "It's a brand the Romans gave to their slaves."

"What?" Sookie said with a little squeak.

Godric held up a hand to shush her. If he was going to tell her, he didn't want to be interrupted. Sookie seemed to understand as she gave him a weak nod, her fingers travelling up his back to play with his hair. Godric let those soft touches soothe him until he felt ready to continue.

"When I was still young, Romans raided my village. I'm not sure how old I was, but I was already considered a man, a warrior, which is why I have my tattoos. But I think I was around twelve or thirteen when the Romans came. They slaughtered all the older people, but kept the younger ones as slaves. I was sold to a family in Rome, but I was not a willing slave. I disobeyed them often and finally escaped. Because of the brand, I didn't get far. I was marked as property, and everyone around me knew what I was."

Godric raised himself up a little so he could lean on one elbow. He stared down at Sookie's tanned skin as he continued. "Normally, a recalcitrant slave such as I was would be put to death, but the family had financial troubles, so they couldn't afford to lose the price of a healthy slave. They sold me to a new master. He was known for his discipline and cruelty. I soon found out why. He was a vampire with a taste for young boys."

Godric left it at that, sure Sookie's imagination would fill in the blanks.

"What happened next?" Sookie asked in a small voice. Her eyes were moist. Godric quickly looked away from her face.

"He turned me a few years later. He wanted a young body around forever, I guess. Because I could then take more physical abuse without long-lasting effects, his methods became even worse. But I bided my time and learned all there was to learn about being a vampire. And then I killed him."

"Good," Sookie said with anger in her voice.

Godric snorted and shook his head. "The local vampire population was not pleased with what I had done. For a child to turn against their maker is considered the worst kind of crime to our kind. So I fled into the wild, and I became...feral. I cared nothing for whom I hunted or killed. I enjoyed following armies around, joining in the fighting at night and feeding on the dying."

"I'm sorry this happened to you," Sookie whispered, much to Godric's surprise.

"I have done unspeakable things," Godric said as he gave Sookie a careful glance.

"But you've changed," Sookie said. She really could be perceptive.

"Yes. After I made Eric. He showed me the errors of some of my ways." Godric smiled at the memories of some of Eric's long lectures about how rape was wrong no matter they were vampires. Or how killing indiscriminately put their own existence at risk. He'd learned as much from his child as he'd taught his child in return.

Sookie released a choked sob, tears sliding down her cheeks. Godric went rigid, his insides freezing as cold rejection swept through him. He should have seen this coming. How could he believe someone as kind and warm as Sookie would ever accept a monster such as him?

Sitting up, Godric stared down at Sookie, his face a blank mask. "I apologize for hurting you. I will leave you now."

"No!" Sookie grabbed hold of his arm and kept him firmly in place. "I'm not crying because of what you told me." She wiped furiously at her eyes with her free hand.

Godric was beyond confused. She wasn't rejecting him? Then why was she crying? Why was she filled with pain and fear? "What's wrong?" he finally asked as he lowered himself to lie down beside her.

Sookie hiccupped and wiped more tears away. "I had a funny uncle."

"A what?" Godric had never heard of such a thing.

"It's a male relative who molests the children in his family." The corners of Sookie's mouth stretched until she was smiling so tightly it looked painful.

Frowning, Godric still wasn't sure what Sookie was saying. "You were hurt as a child by one of your male relatives?" he finally guessed.

"Yes. My great-uncle Bartlett," Sookie said, her smile still tight. "He's Gran's brother. He used to come to my parents' house every two weeks or so. He never...you know...screwed me, but he did other things. And the worst part was," Sookie had to swallow back several pained sobs, "was that I heard him before he even touched me. I heard everything he wanted to do to me."

Godric's insides turned cold for an entirely different reason. Something fierce and primal reared its head inside of him at the thought of some disgusting human male putting his filthy hands on his Sookie. No matter the deprived things Godric himself had done, he'd always understood one rule, probably because of his own past: you never touched children. Not to feed, not to fuck, not ever.

"And no one stopped him?" Godric asked in a deadly whisper.

"I told Mother once, but she didn't believe me." Sookie radiated misery and shame. "She thought I had a dirty mind. It wasn't until after my parents died that it stopped. When Uncle Bartlett came to visit Gran's after Jason and I moved here, I hid. Gran came to find me and I told her. And she believed me. She kicked Uncle Bartlett out of her own life to keep me safe."

Godric's already considerable regard for Adele went up a few very large notches. At least someone had the courage to do what was right, to protect an innocent child.

"It must be easier," Sookie said after her sobs quieted down. "To know he's dead and can't hurt you anymore."

Godric's gaze shot up and he stared at Sookie. "This Bartlett still lives?"

Sookie nodded. "He lives in Shreveport. I haven't seen him in years, but Jason goes to visit him from time to time."

Godric had the undeniable urge to smash Jason's head to pieces. How could he associate with someone who'd touched his own sister that way?

Pulling up the sheets, Godric wrapped his arms around his Sookie and arranged her against his chest. Sookie slid her arms around him and buried her face against his throat.

Nuzzling Sookie's hair, Godric contemplated what to do. He had to do something. He couldn't let this slide. But he wouldn't go behind Sookie's back. This was her pain, and she had to decide what should happen. "Do you want me to kill him?" he finally asked, since he thought that was the best option.

"What?" Sookie gasped.

"I swore a long time ago I would no longer mindlessly kill humans," Godric said honestly. "But I do not think this would be a mindless kill. So if you want to, I will kill him for you."

"That's..." Sookie released a rather hysterical giggle. "Very sweet of you, in a very disturbing way. But, no. I have to decline your offer."

Godric considered this. "Do you want to kill him? I could assist you."

"No, Godric," Sookie said, her voice surprisingly firm. "No matter what vile things he's done, I don't want his death on my conscience."

"If that is your decision," Godric said, though he didn't really understand it. All he'd ever wanted to do to the person who'd abused him was to finish his life once and for all. "I could make him go to the police to turn himself in?" he finally offered, thinking that might be something a human such as Sookie could approve of.

Sookie sighed and rubbed her cheek against his chest. "I know you're trying to help me, but if you did that, it would be in the papers, and everyone would know, and I might even have to testify, and there is no real proof he ever touched me." Sookie's voice became higher and higher, and Godric sensed her rising panic and shame.

"Sshh." He ran his hand up and down her back in comforting strokes. He understood Sookie's unwillingness to publicly acknowledge what this uncle had done to her, but he also understood she was still in pain because of what this disgusting human had done when she was a child. He understood that only too well. It had been 2000 years for him, but he still sometimes got the chills at some of the memories of what his maker had done to him.

Sookie's soft and even breathing drew his attention and when he looked down at her he realized she'd fallen asleep. He stroked her soft hair and thought of a way to make Bartlett pay for what he'd done without causing his death or publicly shaming his Sookie. He knew enough about this human to track him down. He knew Adele's maiden name was Hale (he had been paying attention to what Adele had told them of her family during his and Eric's visit), and he knew where he lived.

Yes, he would find a way to make Bartlett pay without upsetting his Sookie.

Godric reached for his phone and sent Eric a text message:

_Find the location of Bartlett Hale in Shreveport. He is Adele's brother. We will visit him tomorrow._

**A/N: Uh oh! What's Godric going to do to Sookie's funny uncle? I already know, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out. ;-)**

**Thanks so much for reading, and for your many wonderful comments. Let me know what you think so far, and what you'd like to see happen in the future. I do like to hear suggestions, even if I might not use them all. Thanks again, everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Godric got home barely before dawn, Eric was waiting for him in bed.

"Someone got lucky tonight," Eric said as he inhaled deeply through his nose.

Godric paid him no attention as he undressed. His thoughts were still on all Sookie had told him. A plan was forming in his mind, but he still hadn't worked out all the details.

"Was your little virgin telepath not up to par?" Eric asked with a devilish smirk. "You should have let me break her in for you."

Godric pounced, as anger swept through him in a white-hot flare at the thought of anyone, even his own child, laying a hand on his Sookie. He bared his fangs as he pressed Eric down against he mattress, his hand curled around Eric's throat. "Do not speak of her that way!"

"Forgive me, master," Eric whispered, his whole body stiffening as he realized he'd genuinely upset his maker.

Shaking his head, Godric came back to himself as the anger slowly seeped away. "No, Eric. I should be asking for your forgiveness. I am angry, but not at you."

Godric pushed himself off Eric and slipped under the sheets beside him.

Eric stared at him with a calculating gaze. "Would this have something to do with one Bartlett Hale?"

"He's a funny uncle," Godric said absently.

"He's a what?"

Godric smiled, inexplicitly pleased Eric didn't know what that word meant, either. "He molested Sookie when she was a child."

"Did he now," Eric said, his fangs clicking out. "So this will be his last night on this green earth?"

"No," Godric said, much to Eric's obvious surprise. "Sookie does not want to see him dead."

"Hmm." Eric sounded nothing if not disappointed.

"But I have a plan," Godric said with a promising smile. "We will visit him tomorrow at first dark."

"Good." Eric shifted a little closer, and when Godric looked at him he noticed Eric's pleading eyes.

"You may snuggle if you like," Godric said with a chuckle, and at once he had a Viking wrapped around him.

"So how was she really?" Eric asked, his nose buried against Godric's throat.

"Magnificent," Godric said in all honesty. Eric purred in response. Godric grinned and patted his child's head as he waited for the sun to pull them under.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They stood side by side in front of a debilitated house in a seedy part of Shreveport.

"We could just push him down the stairs," Eric said hopefully. "Make it look like an accident. Sookie would never have to know."

"Tempting," Godric said with a little sigh. "But Sookie is too perceptive. She would know. And I do not want to upset her."

Eric muttered something unintelligible.

"What?" Godric checked the contents of the plastic bag he was carrying. Bobby had picked up all the items he needed. Good.

"I said, Pam has a word for your condition," Eric said with a wide grin. "It's called pussy-whipped."

Godric released a bark of laughter. "Pussy-whipped? Is that truly a word?"

"According to Pam."

"You'd think that with Pam's preferences, she'd be the one who is pussy-whipped," Godric said thoughtfully, and Eric snorted with laughter for a moment before he screwed his face up in a more serious expression.

"Shall we?" Eric gestured towards the house.

"We shall," Godric replied with a wicked little smile.

It took considerable time for the door to open after Godric rang the doorbell. But the moment he laid eyes on Bartlett Hale, he understood why. Bartlett was a decrepit old man in a wheelchair. Godric was almost disappointed. He'd have preferred to see someone who wasn't already at death's door. That would have made his punishment that much more satisfying.

Godric easily caught Bartlett's gaze with his own. "Invite us in."

"Please come in, gentlemen," Bartlett said in a dazed voice as he pushed his wheelchair out of the way. Once the front door closed behind them, Eric and Godric set to work.

Eric, as agreed upon earlier, went through Bartlett's possessions. Godric wanted to know everything there was to know about this miserable little man. And Godric pushed his influence into Bartlett's mind over and over again as he questioned him about all the children he'd molested.

Sometime during the previous night, as he flew home, he realized that Bartlett, like most of his kind of molester, wouldn't have stopped after Adele kicked him out of her life. He'd just have found a new victim. And that's how Godric planned to punish him, without dragging his Sookie into the mix.

Bartlett confessed to touching Sookie, her aunt Linda, and Sookie's cousin Hadley, the one who'd ratted Sookie out to Sophie-Anne.

"After Adele stopped inviting me, I volunteered at the library," Bartlett rattled on in a wheezy voice. "I touched three girls there. One of them, Eva Thompson, she was real eager. She had such a tight little pussy."

Godric slapped him across his face. Hard. "I do not need any details." In fact, he didn't need to know more at all. He already had the information he needed.

"Looks like Bartlett has a savings account," Eric said as he entered the living room, holding some papers.

Godric considered this. His first instinct was to have Bartlett donate the money to Sookie, as reparation for what he'd done to her. But knowing Sookie, she would never accept it. But there was someone else who could use the money, and who might accept it.

"You will donate every penny you own to your sister, Adele," Godric said as he gazed into Bartlett's watery blue eyes. "And you will phone the police, tell them to come over, and confess to all the children you have molested, except for your relatives. You will tell the police you are confessing because you can no longer live with the guilt."

Bartlett gave a slow nod, though his expression remained blank.

Godric looked at Eric and held up the plastic bag in his hands. "Now for the next step."

Eric followed him outside and Godric handed him an item from the bag before grabbing his own. He shook the canister of spray paint as per the instructions, briefly wondering why it made a strange rattling sound, and then they set to work.

It was the shame he'd felt from Sookie the previous night that had inspired this particular step of Godric's plan. He wanted Bartlett to feel shame just as much, or preferably even more so, as Sookie did. They covered every side of Bartlett's house with slogans that announced his true nature.

"I have never applied graffiti before," Eric said with an eager grin once they were halfway through. "I've had it removed from my businesses often enough, but this is new."

"There is a first time for everything," Godric said, putting some flair in the letters he was painting across Bartlett's bedroom window. He stepped back and admired the 'Here Lives A Child Molester' he'd sprayed in fluorescent orange.

"I still say we should just push him down the stairs," Eric said after they were done.

"That would probably be more satisfying," Godric said with a wistful sigh.

Eric nodded. "But then you wouldn't be getting laid again anytime soon."

"Exactly." Godric grinned up at Eric. "This way, I get to fuck my Sookie, and Bartlett gets to go to jail. Everybody wins."

Snickering, Eric clapped Godric on the shoulder. "Are you coming back to Fangtasia with me to feed?"

"No, I had a very satisfying meal last night, and I hope to get seconds later." Godric handed the bag of empty paint canisters to Eric, much to his dismay. "Throw these away somewhere. I'm going to get Sookie's car and drive it to Bon Temps."

Eric nodded and shot up into the air. Godric followed him a second later.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sookie's new car was a smaller model BMW. It was dark green, nothing too flashy, but still luxurious. It most certainly was an improvement over what she'd had before. Godric drove it to Bon Temps with pleasure, really letting it go from time to time as he pressed the gas pedal down to see what it could do.

It handled like a dream, he was pleased to note. Though he hadn't expected anything less. He'd driven several models of BMWs himself and he'd never been disappointed with their potential.

He drove it very carefully over Sookie's driveway, parked it in front of the house, and then honked the horn twice, hoping Sookie would come outside to admire her new car.

But the door remained closed, and after a few minutes Godric got out of the car. He could feel Sookie buzzing with annoyance and even anger and some pain, and he wondered what was wrong with her as he knocked on the door.

Sookie answered it by yanking the door open, her expression resembling a thundercloud.

Godric blinked and smiled at her. "I brought over your new car."

"I can see that," Sookie snapped, barely glancing at the new car parked in front of the house. "But I'm not some dog that comes running when you tell it to heel."

"Of course not," Godric said carefully. He was beyond confused why Sookie seemed so angry with him. Last night, she'd accepted everything he'd told her about himself just fine, and she'd even shared her own painful past.

Had she changed her mind? Had she suddenly decided that she didn't want him in her life because of who and what he was? That thought made Godric's insides squirm in a very unpleasant way.

"Well, aren't you going to come in?" Sookie stepped away from the door in a huff. She was wearing blue jeans and a frumpy yellow sweater. Godric missed the sight of her tanned skin.

"Thank you." Godric took a few hesitant steps inside the house and closed the door quietly behind him. "Have I done something to anger you?"

Sookie seemed to consider this question with a frown. "Yes. You could have called. You know. After last night."

Godric remained quiet while he pondered this. He didn't understand why he should have called.

"Or left a note," Sookie continued, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. "Or sent some flowers. Or something."

"I was dead for most of the day," Godric finally said in his own defence. "I do not understand why I should have done any of those things."

Sookie sighed and sank down on the couch. Godric remained standing, not wanting to upset her more when he hadn't yet figured out why she was upset in the first place.

"I don't know how this is going to work," Sookie said with a sniffle. "You're just too different."

Those weren't the kind of words Godric wanted to hear from his Sookie, but he still didn't know what he had done wrong, and Sookie didn't seem willing to explain it to him.

"I will leave you," he said as a sort of peace-offering. He didn't know what else to do. He placed the keys to Sookie's new car on the table and zipped out the door. Outside, he took to the sky immediately and flew back to Shreveport at top speed.

He found Eric and Pam in the office at Fangtasia.

"I do not understand women," Godric said, throwing the door shut behind him with a bang. He let himself fall onto the couch and crossed his arms.

Eric leaned back in his chair behind his desk, looking like it took him a great deal of effort not to smile.

"There, there," Pam said, as she sat down beside Godric. "Tell your Auntie Pam what's wrong."

Godric gave Pam a look, but this didn't seem to faze her. She only offered him her sweetest smile in return.

"I do not know what's wrong," Godric said with a sigh. "Sookie was very angry with me for some reason. She said I should have done things. Called her. Sent flowers."

"Well, you did pop her cherry last night, didn't you?" Pam quirked an eyebrow at him in almost the exact way Eric always did.

"So?" Godric didn't see what that had to do with anything.

"Humans can be sensitive about such things," Pam said wisely. "Perhaps she was expecting to receive some token of your affections."

"I just brought her a BMW!" Godric said, exasperated.

Eric snorted with laughter for a second, but shut up the moment Godric glared at him.

"Hmm." Pam seemed to consider this. "That is peculiar." She got up from the couch and shrugged. "I don't think I can help you with this one."

Godric brooded for a good long while as Pam got back to work and Eric started typing away behind his computer. One of the waitresses brought him a TruBlood, but Godric took one sip and spat it out again almost immediately. How could he ever have stomached this swill?

A few tastes of Sookie's blood, and he was spoiled for anything but her unique flavour.

Eric was snickering quietly as Godric dumped the full bottle of synthetic blood in the garbage bin.

"Should I send her flowers?" Godric asked, after some more brooding.

"I have no idea," Eric said, not even looking up from the computer screen.

Godric wanted Sookie to be happy. He wanted to please her. But how could he do that if he didn't even know what made her unhappy in the first place. He'd been honest with Sookie when he told her he didn't know how to be a boyfriend by any human standards. Was Sookie expecting him to act in ways he was simply unaware of? If that were the case, she should just tell him what to do instead of trying to verbally bite his head of.

Pam returned to the office some time later. "There is someone here to see you." And as she stepped to the side, Godric saw Sookie standing there, clutching her purse. She'd changed into a blue dress.

"Could we maybe talk in private for a moment?" Sookie asked quietly as she shuffled inside the office.

Eric looked disappointed but got up from his desk anyway. He closed the door behind himself, after giving Pam a pointed look to back away.

Godric stared up at Sookie, who stood awkwardly in the middle of the office. She no longer felt like anger and annoyance, but she was humming with shame and guilt and a deep sense of sadness.

"You will have to tell me what I did wrong," Godric said as he narrowed his eyes at Sookie. "I consulted Pam and Eric, but they didn't understand your behaviour, either."

Sookie bit her lip for a moment. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"What?" Godric was so confused he wanted to start throwing things out of sheer frustration. Expensive, breakable things. Against stone walls.

"I was in a temper, and I was looking to pick a fight. And you were there." Sookie stared down at her shoes. "I am so sorry."

"Why were you in a temper?" Godric asked. He wanted to get to the bottom of this, because he couldn't stand having Sookie angry with him for any reason. Or for no reason at all.

Sookie heaved a deep sigh and shook her head. "This afternoon, Sam, Jason, Tara and Lafayette stopped by. They tried to have an intervention."

"An intervention for what?" Godric asked, nonplussed.

"To get me away from you, basically."

Godric growled and clenched his hands into fists. "Is that why you said you didn't know if this was going to work?"

"No!" Sookie took a step closer to him and looked at him with pleading eyes. "I told them to shut up, basically. And then Tara noticed the marks on my neck and she went nuts." Sookie touched the bite marks on her throat briefly. "And then Jason started threatening you, and Sam kept pointing out how you'd snapped another vampire in half and how dangerous you were."

Godric reached for Sookie's hand and pulled her closer, urging her to sit down beside him on the couch. Sookie sank down with a sigh.

"I tried to tell them how important you were to me, and about everything you've done for me and Gran. But they wouldn't hear any of it. So I told them to leave." Sookie stared down at her lap. "But then, after they left, I kept thinking about how different you really are. How we're never going to have breakfast together, and how we'll never have children, and how I'm gonna grow old and you're going to stay the same."

Wrapping an arm around Sookie's waist, Godric pulled her closer and brushed his lips across her hair.

"And then when you showed up, I was just so confused and angry at my friends and I said a whole bunch of stuff I shouldn't have said. I'm so sorry." Sookie looked at him with a watery smile.

"I accept your apologies," Godric said, feeling oddly relieved to know he hadn't done anything wrong, exactly. "And I am sorry for the way your friends and your brother treated you."

"They're just worried for me," Sookie said, cuddling a little closer to him. "But I wish they would listen to me instead of telling me what I should or shouldn't do."

"Hmm." Godric tipped Sookie's chin up and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "So do you want me to send you flowers or not? And why do you want me to call you during the day?" He wanted to understand why those things mattered to his human.

Sookie giggled. "You don't have to do any of those things. Like I told you, I was just picking a fight. I'm not proud of it."

"Okay," Godric said, pleased to feel the sadness leaving Sookie. It was replaced by warmth and pleasure and just a hint of arousal. "You must tell me if I do anything wrong. I am not used to being anyone's boyfriend, so I might make mistakes."

"You're doing pretty good so far," Sookie assured him and then shook her head. "I'm not used to being a girlfriend either. And I've already messed it up."

"It doesn't matter," Godric said easily. "Though I wish you'd have just told me about what happened with your friends and brother."

"I know I should have said something earlier. But I didn't want you to think badly of them. Or me." Sookie's shoulders drooped and Godric pressed a kiss to her lips before kissing his way down to her throat. He gave the mark there a tiny lick, pleased to feel Sookie shiver in his arms.

"I would not think badly of you because your brother is unintelligent and your friends don't like associating with vampires."

"Okay." Sookie looked up at him with a hopeful smile. "So we're good now?"

"We're good." Godric ran his hand up Sookie's body and cupped her breast, squeezing softly. "We could be even better."

"Here?" Sookie asked with a nervous smile as she glanced around.

"Why not?" Godric went back to kissing Sookie's throat while he slid his other hand up her bare thigh under her dress.

"Eric won't mind?" Sookie moaned a little when Godric ran his fingers across her panties.

Eric would probably do a happy dance and move into his office permanently if his couch smelled like Sookie and sex. "No, he won't mind," Godric said with a quiet snicker and captured Sookie's mouth in a searing kiss. Sookie melted in his embrace and parted her legs involuntarily when Godric slipped his fingers inside her panties. He found her slightly wet and he teased her clit to help build her arousal.

"Godric," Sookie moaned. Her own hand stroked across his pants, putting just enough pressure on his erection, drawing a groan from him while he bucked his hips up.

He had to taste her. Right now.

"Don't move," Godric said as he knelt down on the floor in between Sookie's legs. He pulled off her panties in one swift motion and buried his face under her dress. Sookie leaned back against the couch as Godric set to work on her with his lips and tongue and fingers.

She tasted just so good as her juices coated his tongue and he lapped it all up as he brought her steadily to her climax. Sookie bucked against his face as her body shook with pleasure, and Godric sank his fangs inside her thigh and found his own kind of pleasure in the taste of her sweet, _sweet_ blood as he drank several mouthfuls.

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh my God!" Sookie gasped, barely able to sit up straight after her orgasm. Godric pulled his head out from under her dress, noticed her panties lying on the floor and stuffed them in the pocket of his pants, and then he sat down on the couch, while Sookie straightened out her dress, her cheeks flaming red.

"Come in," Godric called, both annoyed and amused at being interrupted.

Eric stepped inside. His pupils dilated and his nostrils flared and he looked at Sookie with a very predatory gaze for a moment before he managed to control himself. "I'm so sorry for interrupting," Eric said, and he sounded like he might mean it.

Godric quirked an eyebrow at him, but he found the answer to his silent question following Eric into the office.

"This is Bruce," Eric said, gesturing at the human behind him who smelled unpleasantly of sweat. "He's our accountant."

"Hi," Sookie said with a little wave. She still looked slightly mortified, and Godric grabbed her hand in a comforting gesture.

Bruce didn't say anything. He barely looked at anyone.

Eric glanced between Bruce and Godric with a frown. "Bruce just told me sixty thousand dollars has gone missing from the bar."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Godric sat up a little straighter. Someone was stealing from Eric's business? That was a serious offence. "When did it go missing?"

Eric pushed Bruce down in the chair across from his desk. "Bruce tells me it's been disappearing in small increments over the last month or two."

Godric nodded, wondering who might have been so stupid to steal that much money. He crossed Pam off the list almost immediately. Pam had plenty of her own investments, he knew, and Pam wasn't shy about anything. If she wanted or needed something from Eric, she'd ask. Godric was sure Eric didn't allow any human staff to handle Fangtasia's earnings. So that left Bruce the accountant, or Longshadow, Eric's minority partner in Fangtasia, as their suspects.

Sharing a significant glance with Eric, Godric knew Eric had come to these same conclusions.

"Sookie," Eric said with his most charming smile. "Listen to Bruce."

"He didn't do it," Sookie said at once, and Godric realized she'd probably been listening to his thoughts from the second the human stepped into the office.

"You're sure?" Eric asked, giving Sookie a dubious look.

"Yep. He doesn't know who did it, either." Sookie shrugged, and Godric was pleased to see that this new mystery had wiped out any of the embarrassment Sookie had felt earlier at being caught. She looked determined, and there was only a little anxiety buzzing inside of her.

"Hmm." Eric remained silent for a moment, appearing deep in thought. Pam strolled inside the office a minute later and stopped dead in her tracks as she sniffed the air. She looked Sookie up and down.

"Now I understand what the fuss is all about," Pam said, with a glance at Godric. "I'm glad to see you two kissed and made up." The last was said with a bit of a leer. Sookie squirmed in her seat and Godric squeezed her hand in response. He was secretly very pleased and proud his Sookie could invoke such a response from others of his kind, but he wasn't about to let her know for fear of upsetting or embarrassing her.

"Pam," Eric said, and hoisted Bruce out of the chair. "Take Bruce out in the bar, get him a drink, and then send in our human staff one by one."

Pam nodded and dragged Bruce out of the office.

Sookie gave Godric a significant look. "I think I should go to the bathroom before I listen to more people."

"Sure." Godric gestured at the door. "There is a bathroom to the right in the hallway."

Pursing her lips, Sookie narrowed her eyes. "But I need something first."

Puzzled, Godric shared a look with Eric, who seemed entirely too amused by their exchange.

Sookie cleared her throat and leaned closer so she could whisper in Godric's ear. "My panties!"

"Oh!" Godric grinned and pulled Sookie's panties from the pocket of his pants. Flushing bright red, Sookie yanked them from Godric's grip and all but ran from the office.

Eric doubled over with laughter while Godric leaned back against the couch with a most satisfied smile.

"She truly is innocent," Eric observed.

"You have no idea," Godric replied, stretching his legs out in front of him. "Sookie worried you might object to us fucking in your office."

Eric's pupils dilated and he got a faraway look on his face. "If it were up to me, you'd fuck her in my office, my house, my bedroom, and my car."

"I figured as much," Godric said, while Eric took a few steps towards him.

"I know you will not allow me to taste her directly," Eric said with a hopeful look. "But will you permit me to have a little taste indirectly?"

Godric nodded, because he could not deny his child such a simple pleasure. Eric leaned over and dragged his tongue across Godric's lips, moaning at the small taste of Sookie he found there. Godric parted his lips obligingly, and Eric swiped his tongue around Godric's mouth, trying to taste every small amount of Sookie's juices and blood he found there.

Of course, at that exact moment, the door banged open and Pam waltzed inside, followed by one of the waitresses and Sookie. Eric pulled back at once, dreamily licking his own lips as he moved back to his desk

"Oh, yummy," the waitress said as she swaggered inside.

"Can I have a taste, too?" Pam looked at Godric expectantly, but Godric only had eyes for his Sookie, who was buzzing with annoyance and betrayal and just the tiniest hint of arousal.

Godric offered his Sookie a reassuring smile. "Eric wanted to taste you, but I do not share," he explained, as he thought honesty was the best course to take. "So he asked if he could have a taste through me, and I agreed." He shrugged to indicate this was no big deal.

Sookie stared at him for a few moments, her brows tugging up into a frown. "Y'all can be so weird sometimes!" She shook her head, but Godric felt relief sweep through her until she was warm again. Sookie turned to look at Eric. "This will work better if I can touch her."

At once, Eric arranged two chairs opposite each other and pushed the waitress down in one of them. Sookie took the other seat.

"Ginger, answer Sookie's questions," Eric said as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Yes, master!" Ginger crossed her legs and gave Eric an obedient smile.

Godric rolled his eyes. He wasn't fond of humans calling vampires by that title, and he knew Eric wasn't too happy about it, either, but Pam had insisted, apparently, saying it would be good for business. And if it was good for business, his child played along, of course.

Sookie reached forwards to grab Ginger's hand, but Ginger pulled back at once. "Don't you touch me!"

"Pam," Eric said, and at once Pam held Ginger in place.

Sookie grabbed hold of Ginger's wrist with a determined look on her face. "Ginger, did you take the money?"

Ginger screamed in response.

Sitting up straighter, Godric looked between Ginger and Eric, seeing suspicion in his child's eyes. This was a very strange reaction, even for a human.

"She didn't take it," Sookie said, and glanced up at Eric. "But she knows who did. She can't say his name. I think she's glamoured. Her brain is like Swiss cheese."

"You already know who the thief is," Godric said in Old Norse when Eric didn't say or move for a moment.

"Let's see how far your human gets in figuring it out," Eric replied in Old Norse, and Godric nodded his consent. He had to admit, he was curious to see if Sookie could work around a vampire's glamour. That would be most useful.

"Bring in her closest friend," Sookie said, letting go of Ginger's wrist. "She can go."

Pam, surprisingly, obeyed Sookie's orders without question. She pushed a trembling Ginger out of the office, and returned with another waitress.

"Belinda, answer Sookie's questions," Eric drawled as Belinda sat down opposite Sookie. She didn't object when Sookie grabbed her wrist.

"Which vampire has Ginger been seeing?" Sookie asked.

"Anyone who would have her," Belinda replied with a little snort.

Sookie frowned and leaned forward a little. "Who from here?" But Belinda never had time to answer, because the door banged open and a blur of black and green pounced on Sookie.

Godric flew off the couch, his feet not even making contact with the floor. He grabbed Longshadow around the neck from behind, while Eric had hold of one of Longshadow's arms. They yanked him off Sookie, who lay on the floor beside her upturned chair, but who was otherwise unharmed.

Godric broke one of Longshadow's shoulders. Eric gave him a questioning look, and Godric nodded to indicate he had control over the thief. Slipping on a pair of gloves, Eric fished a silver chain out of one of his desk drawers. He wrapped one end around Longshadow's neck, careful not to burn Godric, and the other end around Longshadow's wrists.

"Pam, take him downstairs." Eric pulled a spitting and hissing and cursing Longshadow up as Godric released his grip on the thief.

"We're going to need a bigger basement," Pam said with a roll of her eyes. She grabbed hold of Longshadow's arm and dragged him away. Belinda followed her out, her gaze fixed on the floor.

"Are you hurt?" Godric asked as he crouched beside Sookie, who was looking a little dazed.

Sookie shook her head and offered Godric a brave smile. "No, I'm all right." She accepted Godric's hand and allowed him to pull her back to her feet. Godric wrapped a secure arm around her waist, and gave her a soft kiss. Sookie was still trembling, so Godric moved her towards the couch and sat her down. Sookie sagged against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You did well, Sookie," Eric said with a proud smile. "I can see you'll be earning your keep."

Godric glared at Eric for a moment, but much to his surprise, Sookie only giggled in response.

"Thank you," Sookie said with a little smile. "That puts my heart at ease, especially considering the really expensive car you just got me."

"So you did like the car?" Godric asked, because he had been wondering about that.

Sookie gave him a hopeless look. "It's too expensive, but yeah, I did enjoy driving it here." Then she gave Eric a stern look. "But if you want, you could exchange it for something simpler."

"But I don't want to do that," Eric said with an amused smile.

Sookie sighed and leaned a little heavier on Godric's shoulder. "It was worth a shot, I guess." She glanced up at Godric. "Can we go home now?"

"Please," Eric said as he hurried towards the door. "Enjoy some time in my office. Together. In private." He was almost out the door when Sookie got up from the couch.

"Nah, I think we'll just go home. Okay, Godric?" She seemed clueless to Eric's motivations.

Eric's face fell and he looked downright miserable for a moment. Godric had to bite his own tongue to keep himself from bursting out in laughter.

"Sookie will return here the day after tomorrow, to start her first official day of work," Godric said with a quiet snicker, hoping to lift his child's spirits.

"And my office will always be open to you both, for whatever you desire," Eric said with an elegant bow.

Sookie looked between Eric and Godric with wide eyes. "Y'all can be very weird."

Godric grabbed Sookie's hand and held it comfortably as they left Fangtasia. He was surprised when Sookie handed him the key to her new car.

"I thought you enjoyed driving it?" Godric asked, as he hesitantly accepted the key.

"I did! But it's such an expensive car. What if I damage it?" Sookie bit her lip and stared at her feet.

"Then we get it fixed," Godric said, not really understanding the problem. But he didn't want to argue with Sookie and he did enjoy driving the car, so he got in behind the wheel while Sookie settled in the passenger seat.

"Why would Longshadow have stolen all that money?" Sookie asked once they were on their way to Bon Temps.

"I'm sure Pam will find out soon enough. Perhaps he owed someone else money, or he needed capital for a new investment."

Sookie considered this. "But he worked for Eric. Wouldn't Eric have just loaned him money if he needed it?"

"Probably, if Longshadow hadn't been too proud to ask."

"Aside from being weird, y'all can be a little stupid from time to time, too," Sookie mused, and Godric snickered in response.

Sookie remained quiet for a moment, her hands fumbling with the purse in her lap. Godric sensed curiosity and embarrassment coming from her, and he wondered what was on her mind.

When Sookie still didn't say anything, Godric asked, "What are you thinking?"

Her cheeks flushing a little bit, Sookie shifted in her seat. "I was just wondering if you and Eric ever...you know. You seemed...familiar with each other."

Shaking his head in amusement, Godric glanced at his human. "Eric and I haven't had sex together in a long time. Probably not for a few centuries."

"But you two did...you know...once upon a time?" Sookie cast him a furtive glance, burning with curiosity and a hint of shame and jealousy.

How could he explain the intimate bond between a maker and his child to a young, innocent human such as Sookie?

"When a new vampire is made, they suffer from not just bloodlust, but also from ordinary lust," Godric said, carefully choosing his words to explain this complicated topic. "While Eric prefers women, just like I do, there were times when he was a young vampire that no suitable mates were around. We quickly learned we could find pleasure with each other and sate our lust together in such situations."

"Ah. That makes sense, I guess." Sookie bit her lip and fumbled some more with her purse. "So you were never...you know..._together_?"

"Together?" Godric asked with a frown. He'd spent centuries together with Eric, but he was sure that wasn't what Sookie was getting at.

Sookie sighed. "You were never in love with him?"

"In love?" Godric wasn't even sure what that word meant. "I don't know," he said truthfully. "I have loved Eric from the moment I saw him, from the moment I made him. It is my blood that flows through his veins. The bond between maker and child is more intimate than I could ever possibly hope to explain to a human, but I do not know if that means I was or am in love with him. I love my child, that much I do know."

Only Sookie's deep breathing disturbed the silence that hung between them. Godric wasn't sure why Sookie's wasn't responding. He'd explained his bond with Eric as best as he could. He didn't know what else to say to make Sookie understand it.

"So you've never been in love?" Sookie finally asked in a whisper.

"No," Godric said honestly. "I don't even know what that means."

For some reason, this caused a surge of pain to rush through Sookie, and Godric looked at her in concern. "Did I just cause you pain?"

Sookie released a strangled breath. "No. Yes. I don't know." She stared at Godric with hard eyes. "So how do you feel about me? Am I just something to pass the time with?"

"No," Godric said at once. "You are very important to me." Then he had to think about how he felt about Sookie. He'd never tried to put it in words before. "When I am around you, I feel warm. Sometimes, I feel like I am burning up from the inside out. It is a feeling I have not felt before. I want to spend my every waking hour with you. I want to protect you. I want to please you. I want you to be happy. I do not like it when you are angry with me. I want to have sex with you and drink your blood even when I hadn't done those things with anyone for a long time. I want to - "

"Pull over!" Sookie said suddenly. Godric gave her a questioning look. "Pull over, now!"

Godric guided the car towards a dark, deserted dirt road off the main road. He stopped the car and turned off the ignition, hoping he hadn't upset Sookie.

But Sookie unbuckled her seatbelt and launched herself at him, pressing her lips to his in a desperate kiss. Godric kissed her back at once, cupping the back of her head with his hand and sliding an arm around her waist. Sookie moaned into his mouth as she sagged against him.

"Not that I'm complaining," Godric said when Sookie pulled up for some air. "But what brought this on exactly?"

"You really can be a little stupid, you know?" Sookie released an exasperated sigh but her smile was fond. "All those things you just said about me? That's what being in love is like."

"Ah!" Godric grinned at her. "Then I'm definitely not in love with Eric."

"No, you dummy!" Sookie slapped him against his chest. "You're in love with me!"

Godric considered that carefully. Was he in love with his Sookie? Perhaps he was, if he had to believe his human. But he'd never put much stock into words. "And this pleases you?" he finally asked, since that seemed to be the most important consequence of this revelation, at least for him.

"Yeah," Sookie said with a very sappy grin. "Because I'm in love with you, too."

"That's what I've been feeling inside you," Godric said, the puzzle pieces finally falling into place.

"Really? You felt it? What does it feel like?"

"Hot," Godric said at once, causing Sookie to giggle. "Almost scalding. And tempting. And addictive. I enjoy feeling it."

Sookie kissed him again, her lips and tongue eager as she roamed her hands across his chest. When one of her hands found the erection hiding in his pants, she pulled back to look at him while she licked her lips.

"I owe you a little something," Sookie whispered with a daring smile.

"You owe me nothing," Godric said quickly, unsure what she was getting at.

"No, I think I really do owe you." Sookie unbuckled Godric's seatbelt and tried to open his pants, but the steering wheel was in the way.

"Oh!" Godric reached below his seat and yanked on the handle, moving the seat back as far as it would go. "You do not owe me, but you are free to do with me as you please."

Sookie giggled a little and pulled on his pants again, opening the button and zipper. Godric helped her by shoving his pants down as far as he could, freeing his hard cock.

"I've never done this before," Sookie said as she stared at his erection, humming with desire and daring and a little apprehension.

"Just do what feels right to you," Godric assured her as he leaned back in his seat.

And then his Sookie, his brave, curious Sookie, leaned over and sucked his hard cock inside her hot, wet mouth.

"Sookie," Godric moaned, because that was all he could say. He was lost in the sensation of all that tight, wet heat around his cock. He tangled his fingers through Sookie's long hair and guided her head gently up and down. Sookie curled her fist around the base of his cock and squeezed it in time with the strokes of her tongue.

It was brilliant, and it didn't take long for his pleasure to build up and up, but Godric wanted more. He wanted all of Sookie.

"Come sit in my lap," he said, stroking his fingers across Sookie's cheek to get her attention. Sookie pulled back from his cock, licking her lips, and then got a wicked gleam in her eyes. She kicked off her sandals, wormed her panties off, and crawled into Godric's lap.

Godric reached for his erection while Sookie pushed her dress up. He easily found her hot core and thrust inside with a groan. He reached behind her and pulled the zipper of her dress down enough so he could slide to top of it off her shoulders, together with her bra, exposing her breasts.

He sucked a hard nipple into his mouth, careful not to slice her with his fangs, while Sookie moved up and down his throbbing cock, pressing herself against him again and again in the small confines of the car.

Sookie moaned in his ear over and over again while Godric licked and sucked at her neck, holding her as close as he could without restricting her movements around his cock. She was burning him from the inside out, but now Godric knew what it was, and he welcomed it even more than he had done before.

"I'm so close," Sookie sighed, her eyes squeezed shut, and Godric reached his hand between them, easily finding her folds. He rubbed across her clit with his fingers, and it only took a few seconds before Sookie tightened around him, groaning heavily against his neck.

Godric licked across her shoulder as he thrust his cock up inside Sookie while she came down from her own pleasure. He'd already taken his meal from her earlier, but he couldn't resist a little taste, so he sank his fangs inside her hot flesh and let her unique flavour burst across his tongue as he shot his release deep inside her.

As the heat ebbed away inside him in gentle waves, Godric licked the little wounds on her shoulder until they closed and then kissed his way up her throat and cheek until he found her mouth.

Sookie giggled. "I can't believe I just had sex in a parked car."

"Would you like to try it sometime in a moving car?" Godric asked with a cheeky smile, and Sookie slapped his chest while she giggled some more. She moaned when Godric's softening cock slipped from her body, leaving a trail of something sticky and wet. They'd made a mess, but Godric couldn't care less. It only meant he'd have Sookie's scent not just on his skin, but also on his clothes.

Eric would be so pleased, Godric thought with a snicker. He'd probably try to convince Godric never to wash those pants again.

Sookie found his mouth and kissed him deeply, and Godric relaxed against his seat, holding his human close while he enjoyed her attentions.

So he was in love with Sookie? He quickly decided there were worse things to be.

Red and blue lights flashed behind them, while the tell-tale siren of a police car echoed around them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Oh my God!" Sookie shrieked, and all but lunged herself off Godric's lap and into the passenger seat. "Oh my God, where are my panties!"

Godric used a little vampire speed to put himself to rights while Sookie was fumbling to put her bra and dress back on. Godric then used a little vampire speed to help her and just when she looked presentable again there was a knock on the driver's side window.

Godric pushed the button to lower the window, and remembered at the last moment to tuck his fangs away before he smiled at the police officer. "Good evening, officer. Was there a problem?"

The police officer, a middle-aged man with a round face and even rounder belly, leaned forward to look inside the car.

"Hi!" Sookie said with a little wave. Godric had never seen her blush as much as she did at that moment, and that was saying something.

"Evening," the police officer said. "License and registration, please."

Godric pulled his wallet from the back pocket of his pants and handed over his driver's license, and then he got the registration from the glove compartment.

"Mr Gaulman? You a vampire?" the police officer asked as he noticed the special V mark on Godric's license.

"Indeed I am," Godric replied, unfazed.

"And this is..." the police officer shone his flashlight on Sookie's face.

Sookie held up a hand to ward of the light. "I'm his girlfriend. Sookie Stackhouse. From Bon Temps. We were just on our way home."

"And you thought to make a stop here in the woods...why?" the police officer shone his flashlight around the car until he found Sookie's panties hanging from the rear view mirror. "I think I can see why."

Godric shrugged. "We're young and in love, officer. Sometimes the mood just strikes."

"According to your license, you're 2000 years old," the police officer said sceptically.

"Young at heart, officer," Godric replied with his sweetest smile.

"Right. Well, according to Louisiana law, you're only allowed to be young at heart and in love in the privacy of your own home, if you get my meaning, Mr Gaulman."

"I understand."

"You're still getting a ticket."

Sookie groaned beside him, but Godric was only amused, and waited patiently until the police officer was done writing him his ticket and handed it to him.

"You have a nice night, y'all," the police officer said with a nod and strolled back to his patrol car.

Sookie buried her face in both her hands and made a very strange sound. It was something between a shriek and a giggle. "I can't believe we just got fined for having sex in public! Oh my God!"

"Indecent public exposure," Godric said as he studied the ticket in his hands. He tucked it away in the pocket of his pants and buckled his seatbelt.

"Still!" Sookie almost doubled over with laughter. "What is it with us tonight? We keep getting caught!"

"We're just lucky that way," Godric said with a chuckle and backed the car out of the dirt road and back onto the main road. He wasn't worried in the least.

"I hope nobody ever finds out about this," Sookie said with a sigh. She plucked her panties from the rear view mirror and, after glancing around the dark road to make sure nobody was watching, wormed them on quickly before buckling up her seatbelt. Then she sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. Ten minutes later, she was asleep.

Godric smiled at her and got his phone out. He sent Eric a text message:

_I just got a ticket for Indecent Public Exposure! $150!_

Predictably, ten seconds later, his phone rang. Godric answered it quickly before it could wake up Sookie. The moment he held it up to his ear, he heard Eric's rancorous laughter.

"Been taking Sookie for a little test ride in her new car?" Eric finally managed to say.

"Something like that," Godric replied.

"Why didn't you just glamour the cop?"

Godric shrugged. "This was more fun. Sookie smells so delicious when she blushes, and she was blushing a lot when the police officer questioned us. Besides, I've never had a ticket for indecent public exposure before."

"Congratulations," Eric said with a chuckle. "Did you at least get to finish before you were interrupted?"

"Oh yes, we finished," Godric said, amused. "Have you any news on your thief?"

Eric sighed. "Pam got him talking. Turns out, his maker, Hot Rain, needed some cash for something, and since Longshadow had just made a few bad investments himself, he thought he could _borrow_ it from the bar."

Godric snorted. "What are you going to do with him?"

"Keep him in silver for a while and then send him back to his maker with a request to teach him better manners."

"Any chance of getting the money back?"

"I doubt it," Eric said unconcerned. Godric knew Eric had plenty of money, and losing sixty thousand dollars wasn't going to hurt him in the least. "But at least we caught him before he could do any real damage. I've already put a call out for a new bartender. Unless you want the job?"

Godric laughed. "How nice of you to think of me, my child. But I must decline. I have better things to do with my time."

"Like Sookie?" Eric said with a knowing chuckle.

"Exactly." Godric ended the call and smiled to himself for the rest of the way to Bon Temps.

He parked the car beside Adele's little red tragedy, and woke Sookie up with a kiss.

"I fell asleep again," Sookie said, blinking her eyes open.

"Perhaps I wore you out." Godric kissed her again, but Sookie only half-heartedly responded. A wave of melancholy and sadness passed through her and Godric pulled back to look at her face.

"Are you all right?"

Sookie nodded while she stared down at her lap. "I had a weird dream just now."

"About what?" Godric asked. It had been 2000 years since he'd dreamed, but he could still remember some of the nightmares he had during his last years as a human.

"You and me," Sookie said with a pained sigh.

"Ah." Godric could guess what was on Sookie's mind, since she'd already touched on it earlier as a reason for their fight. "Would this have something to do with me being a vampire and you being a human?"

Sookie sniffled and refused to look him in the eye. "Yeah. How is this going to work? Long-term, I mean?"

Sliding his hand down Sookie's leg and resting it on her knee, Godric took his time to come up with an answer. He'd only thought briefly on this subject himself so far, but he knew without a doubt he did not want to lose his Sookie to some human disease or old age. He thought of Adele, and while he was quite fond of her, the idea of seeing Sookie as such a frail old woman, practically on death's door, made him shudder.

"This is not something we should be worrying about for the foreseeable future," Godric finally said. "But know that there are options other than you growing old."

Sookie swallowed. "You mean, make me a vampire?"

Godric nodded, anxious for Sookie's response.

"I don't even know if I want to be a vampire," Sookie said with a puzzled frown. Godric felt inexplicably relieved; at least she wasn't downright refusing his offer.

"It is not something you have to decide on today, or tomorrow, or even next year," Godric said with a smile as warm as he could make it. "But I do hope you'll consider it at some point. Just know that the option is open to you."

"Okay," Sookie said with a determined look. "I'll think about it."

"Thank you." Godric leaned closer for a kiss, and this time Sookie responded at once. "I would hate to lose you," Godric whispered against her lips.

"I would hate to lose you, too," Sookie said with a shy smile. "Do you want to come in?"

Godric gave her the kind of toothy smile that conveyed exactly what he hoped would happen once they got inside.

"Oh!" Sookie grinned, but her expression quickly became more serious while regret swept through her. "I'm sorry, but I'm a little sore right now. I'm not sure if I'm up for another round."

Godric sat up straighter. "Did I hurt you?" He did not like that idea at all. "I could give you more of my blood."

"No, no!" Sookie reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "You didn't hurt me. I'm just new at this, so I'm a little sore. I'm pretty sure it's normal. And besides," her smile turned shy, "I don't mind feeling the evidence of...you know."

"All right," Godric said dubiously. He still didn't like the idea of Sookie being sore because of something he'd done, but he'd accept her explanation. For now.

"We still have to watch the rest of Gone with the Wind," Sookie said hopefully. "We could cuddle on the couch."

"Let's do that," Godric agreed, because he did really like the idea of holding his Sookie in his arms for the rest of the night, movie or not.

Adele was already asleep, and after Sookie got herself a glass of sweet tea (and Godric declined her offer for a synthetic blood, since he didn't want to lose her taste in his mouth), they settled on the couch with the movie playing. Sookie buzzed with happiness and Godric soaked up her warmth, and they enjoyed the movie for a while until Sookie fell asleep in his arms.

Godric didn't move, but just held his human close, barely paying attention to the movie playing in the background. He'd meant it when he told Sookie he'd make her a vampire.

Even though he wasn't sure anymore if being a vampire was all it was cracked up to be, the thought of losing his Sookie was enough to cast those doubts from his mind.

He'd make her his for eternity in a heartbeat, that much he knew.

He enjoyed Sookie being human. He enjoyed her tanned skin and her human sensibilities and the way she blushed, but losing those things would be a small price to pay if he could keep her by his side for centuries to come.

Sometime after the movie ended, Adele shuffled inside the living room, dressed in a nightgown and bathrobe. Her long, grey hair was braided down her back.

"Adele," Godric said as he glanced up at her from his position on the couch. Sookie was still sleeping peacefully in his arms. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no," Adele said with a smile. She sat down in her overstuffed armchair. "But at my age, I can't get through a night without a trip or two to the bathroom." She regarded him for a few moments. "I'm glad to see you two have made up."

"You knew about our fight?" Godric asked, surprised.

"Knew?" Adele gave a quiet chuckle. "I practically had to spank some sense into that girl."

Godric grinned before he could help himself.

"When I got home from my Garden Society meeting, I found Sookie in tears, saying she might have just broken up with you accidentally. After I got the whole story out of her, I told her to just man up and apologize to you." Adele shook her head as she stared at her granddaughter.

"Thank you," Godric said, and he meant it. "I was very confused why she was angry with me."

"I know," Adele said with a sigh. "Sookie...she's a good girl with a big heart, but she's got friends that like to meddle and a brother who's got more brawn than brains. And she's never had someone special like you in her life before."

"I know," Godric agreed quietly. "This is new for me, too. But I am hopeful that we will work out our problems such as they are."

"I sure hope so," Adele said. "Sookie deserves to be loved." She gave Godric a look that brooked no argument. "And so do you."

It had been a long time since Godric had been struck speechless, but Adele had just managed to do it.

"Well, good night to you," Adele said with a most satisfied smile as she got up. "I'm sure you'll see Sookie to bed later."

"Good night," Godric finally managed to say while Adele shuffled back to her bedroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When he got home, Godric proudly showed off his ticket. Eric seemed highly amused, much to Godric' satisfaction. He placed the ticket on his nightstand (he'd see to it that it got paid the next day), undressed, and got into bed.

He didn't even have to give a verbal invitation this time. One quirk of his eyebrow was enough for Eric to come snuggling. They remained quiet for a few moments while Godric stroked his fingers through Eric's hair and Eric sniffed Godric's throat.

"I don't think she's human," Eric finally said. Godric wasn't surprised his child had come to this conclusion.

"If she isn't, I doubt she knows about it," Godric replied. "I don't think Adele was lying when she told us her family history."

"Hmm." Eric cuddled a little closer. "So she's mostly human, with a little something else. Any idea what?"

"No," Godric said in all honesty. He'd give it some thought, but he hadn't been able to come up with an answer. Not that he cared what Sookie was exactly, as long as she was his.

"Maybe one of her ancestors was a powerful witch?" Eric suggested as he glanced up at Godric's face. "That might explain her telepathy. A residual magical power that passed through her line."

"But she doesn't taste like a witch." Godric had tasted enough witches in his lifetime to know Sookie wasn't one.

"I suppose not," Eric agreed. "She could have fae blood?"

"Eric," Godric said with a snort. "Don't be ridiculous. The fae have gone extinct a long time ago."

Eric pushed himself up on an elbow and stared down at Godric's face. "And yet they were reputed to have blood so sweet no vampire could resist. Have you ever tasted a fae?"

"No." Godric frowned as he mulled this over. "A few centuries after I was made a vampire, the last fae war took place, before they went extinct. But I was feral then, and I did not associate with other vampires, so I missed it."

"Then she could be part fae," Eric said with an expectant grin.

"I suppose she could be," Godric finally conceded. "Perhaps some fae blood got passed down in her family. But what does it matter?"

"It doesn't." Eric lowered his head back down against Godric's shoulder. "Just that it makes you the luckiest vampire I know."

Godric laughed. "Did I ever thank you for sending me after Sookie?"

"No, you didn't."

Godric patted Eric on his head. "Well then. Thank you, my child, for such a wonderful gift."

"You're welcome," Eric grumbled. He even managed not to sound too disgruntled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When he woke up, Godric felt Sookie's emotions buzzing through himself. She was in turmoil; there was some pain and anger, but also relief and happiness. Godric reached for his phone and saw he had two text messages from Sookie.

_Bartlett got arrested yesterday! Can you believe that? He confessed to molesting a whole bunch of girls!_

And the next one read:

_Did you have something to do with this?_

Godric grinned. He knew Sookie would figure it out, and he was glad he'd stuck to his plan and not done what Eric had suggested. Sookie would have figured that out, too, even if they'd made it look like an accident.

Time to fess up.

Godric hit the speed dial, and Sookie answered almost immediately.

"Godric?"

"I just got your text messages," Godric said. "To answer your question, yes, I glamoured Bartlett into confessing to the police, but I made sure he would not mention you or your other relatives."

Sookie remained silent for a good long while. Her emotions were all over the place, and Godric feared he might have upset her, which had most certainly not been his intent.

"Thank you," Sookie finally whispered. "That's...I don't know...but thank you."

"You're welcome," Godric said, laying back down against the bed. "I tried to do what you wished."

"I know," Sookie said. "And I really appreciate that. And so does Gran."

"What shall we do tonight?" Godric asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It's your last night off before you start working for Eric officially. I thought we could do something."

"Oh, a date!" Sookie squealed for a second.

Godric laughed at her enthusiastic response. "But you will have to help me figure out what we'll do. I have never been on a date before."

"Well, usually people go out to dinner," Sookie said thoughtfully. "But I'm not sure that's something we could do."

"Why not?" Godric wouldn't mind watching Sookie eat delicious foods. "I'm sure Eric will know a vampire-friendly restaurant here in Shreveport. We'll go there."

"Okay!" All of Sookie's turmoil was gone now. She was only buzzing with warmth and happiness. "What time will you be here?"

"I'll fly over at first dark, and then we'll take your car." Godric wouldn't mind another unscheduled stop on a dark road, police interruption or not.

"See you then!"

Godric hung up the phone and stared up at the ceiling with a smile. For the first time in 2000 years, he was going on a date. With a human. It was a surprisingly pleasant thing to look forward to.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sookie flung herself into his arms the moment she opened the door. "Hi!"

"Hi," Godric said as he tried to keep his fangs in check. Sookie was wearing that white dress with red flowers, and all Godric wanted to do was push it up and thrust himself inside her.

"Hello, Godric," Adele said from behind his Sookie. "Won't you come in for a moment?"

Godric nodded and followed Sookie into the living room.

"It seems we have yet another thing to thank you for," Adele said with a warm smile. "Besides the fact that my brother is now paying for his crimes, finally, I also got a rather generous check in the mail today."

Godric merely shrugged, ignoring Sookie's inquisitive looks.

"It's an awful lot of money," Adele said. "I'm not even sure what to do with it."

"You could get your driveway fixed," Godric suggested with a hopeful look.

"You know, that might be a good idea," Adele said with a nod. "Lord knows that driveway needs fixing something bad."

Sookie beamed at him, and Godric slid his arm around her waist to pull her a little closer. Distantly, he heard a car approaching. He hoped it wasn't one of Sookie's meddling friends or her hostile brother.

"Did you find a restaurant?" Sookie asked with a bright smile.

"Yes, I made reservations. They serve French and Italian food, I have been told. Eric assures me the food is very good, and they have a good selection of synthetic bloods as well."

"Sounds great."

Before Godric could respond, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Sookie said and darted off while Godric remained standing in the middle of the living room.

Sookie opened the door, and at once Godric felt a swirl of conflicting emotions coming from his human.

"Oh my God! Hadley?"

**A/N: Those two just can't catch a break, can they? You'll just have to wait and see how Hadley is going to mess things up. The next chapter should be up soon. **

**Thanks so much for reading and for your many wonderful comments. They make my day, and they keep me writing, so be sure to let me know what you think of the story!**


End file.
